


I Just Want A Fresh Start

by KingPiece



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gambling, Multi, Prostitution, Smut, Supernatural Elements, dark themes, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPiece/pseuds/KingPiece
Summary: Two years after the ionia invasion, Yasuo travels to Piltover to learn the technical world, begin a new life and to get away from all of the bullshit in his past. He then meets a violent, sexy, dominant pink hair woman who brings him into deeper shit that's beyond his control. Updates every few days. Long story, Lemons, femdom, dark themes and fluff. Enjoy boys and girls.





	1. Chapter 1

Two A.M

June 23rd

* * *

 

With a loud thud, her body was thrown against the wall and soon her attacker had her throat in her hands. The room she was in was very dim being that the only light source was a tall lamp in the corner behind her attacker. The scared girl gulped as her attacker slid her fingers gently up to her jaw and opened her palm to grab her jaw. The look on the young woman's face was terrifying as the attacker, a woman with pink hair, with a very sweet smile, lowered her lips onto the younger woman's neck. The woman gasped as Vi, her name coming from her tattoo on her left breast, started to nibble on the victim's neck making the smaller woman squirm under her.

"Don't fuckin' move whore." Is all Vi said as she raised her free hand and slapped her right across her face, leaving a bright red mark. Vi raised her head in front of the smaller woman, licking her lips as she moved her dark blue eyes all over her body. Vi switched her view to look at her helpless victim's face, the white haired, crimson eyed beauty had tears coming down her face as Vi shifted her lips into a smirk.

"Crying? I barely touched your ass." Vi said. Vi released her grip on the young woman's jaw and raised her own arms and placed them on both sides of the woman's head.

"Riven, You know what i am going to do to yah right? I don't like mistakes, especially when it comes to my damn money." Riven shook her head and her crimson eyes wondered on Vi's body. Vi had a hour glass figure, toned abs, random tats, and an ass that was big and felt so soft when she lets her touch it. Riven tried her best to make herself seemed scared in Vi's presence but deep down she loves this. She loves getting whipped, slapped, abused every night when she fucks up her job. Riven loved being Vi's slut, because in the end no one else would take care of her like Vi would.

Of course Vi knew, she knew it made Riven wet during these moments, and tonight she was going to make sure Riven paid for her actions. "All you had to do was let him cum in your mouth, but you just couldn't do it huh? You just had to spit it out!"

Vi took her knee and stabbed Riven in her flat stomach, making the poor girl cough and force her head downwards. Vi rolled her neck and grabbed Riven's long white hair and pulled her up back up to see her mistress. "I am going to show you bitch, that no one fucks with my money." Those were her last words as Riven was pushed onto the king size bed in the middle of the room. Riven fell on the mixture of colored sheets before her white colored body was flipped over like a rag doll. Riven looked behind her as Vi undressed and boy did Riven get turned on from this.

"Please punish me Vi." Is what she thought as Vi caught her staring. The six foot one Pink haired menace smiled as she stared back at her prey. Vi turned around and bent over showing Riven a full view of her ass and pussy that one day she can get a taste of. Vi turned around and licked her lips as she tightened the eight inch dildo to her waist. "Yes, please hurt me with that!" She screamed in her mind. Vi walked slowly and pointed in front of her which in return riven looked straight forward and put her ass up in the air for Vi to punish.

"Time to take this shit off and show you who owns you." Vi put one knee on the soft bed and started to rip Riven's clothes off. She started with her tight jean shorts, panties, pulled her hair back to remove her shirt and lastly her bra. Vi put her other knee up on the bed and was finally in the position to take Riven's dripping wet snatch. Vi bit her lip as she put the dildo inside of Riven's opening with no sense of patience or giving the poor girl any warning.

"VI!" Riven yelled as her backside was getting destroyed with each thrust Vi did. Vi grabbed onto Riven's hips and tried to fit all eight inches of plastic inside of Riven's womanhood and of course she took the entire toy.

"Now you ungrateful bitch, tell me who you belong too!" Vi ordered. Before Riven could answer the easy question, Vi slapped Riven's ass as hard as she could leaving the same mark that was on her face. Riven cried out her name but Vi palmed Riven's ass after each thrust to make sure she understood who she belongs to. "That's right, you belong to me and no one will ever tell you other wise." Vi reached over and grabbed Riven's soft white hair and pulled the woman to her neck. Riven was now on her knees getting nailed by her pink haired lover. "Did you cum?" Vi asked.

In between breaths Riven shakily whispered yes. Vi smiled and licked Riven lips before treading her soft fingers down to Riven's clit. "I am going to fuck your brains out and tomorrow you are going to give someone else a blowjob to repay my fucking money you lost. Who ever it is I will make sure you will swallow every bit of it. Got it?" Riven weakly shook her head and was shoved to the bed. Vi laid on top of her, still thrusting without a missing a beat. "You. Are. Mine!" She said in between thrust as Riven came for the third time. Riven's moans and cries started to die out as she passed out underneath Vi.

"Goodnight slut, don't think we are through yet." Vi said as she slid out the wet dildo from her girlfriends snatch.

* * *

 

Three P.M

June 24th

* * *

 

"Five H, Room 223" I thought to myself looking at the small note, well this must be the place. I was standing outside a very nice five story apartment. The outside had all these fancy lights and glass plating's all around it. The exterior looked extremely different from the other apartments around me, it was almost as if the other apartments had a lower budget when they were built. I didn't think to much of it because the weather was getting even hotter then before. I walked up the concrete steps and opened the glass door in front of me. Inside the walls were painted white with lights on the ceilings. I walked down the long hallway from the glass door entrance and I guess I found where they store all of the mail which was a wall full of mini boxes. I made a left and there was two elevators to my right and further down was stairs that lead to the first floor apartments. I walked up to the first elevator and clicked the up button. I tapped my foot and soon the sliver doors opened.

"Yo! Watch where you goin fool!" The tall woman said to me. I dusted my shoulder and ignored the pink haired woman. As the doors were closing I heard this woman again. "Shit!" I saw a hand hold onto one side of the elevator. The door opened and it was the woman who bumped into me. "Fuck I forgot the shit." She said as she pushed the five button. I tried my best to not make eye contact so there will be peace. "Hey, sorry for bumping into yah, I am frustrated today." She said.

"It's no big deal." I replied. I still tried to not to make eye contact but the woman insisted that I do. She walked in front of me and I had to look a little higher to see her eyes.

"You look familiar. Whats yo name?" she asked.

"Yasuo." I answered.

"Vi. Nice to meet you. Sorry I thought you looked like somebody I know. I like your headphones." I looked at my black big headphones and back at her dark blue eyes,

I smiled. "Thanks." Vi turned around and stood in front of me almost blocking my view from the elevator. I tried not to stare but she had such a nice ass, and from the front her chest was big too. I always like tall women even thought she was only a inch taller, but man her body was amazing. I completely ignored her clothes and was so focused on her body that all of these thoughts made me feel a little hot and soon my manhood started to grow.

"About damn time." Vi sighed as the elevator doors finally opened. I sighed to as my body temperature returned to normal. Okay now to check these numbers. I walked slowly reading the numbers until Vi passed me again. "See yah bro." she said. I nodded and she left. Eventually I found my room and twitched my eyebrows.

"When you reach the apartment knock on the door and ask for Vi." The woman at the police station said to me. I raised my hand and suddenly I stopped in motion. That tall luscious woman that was in the elevator was Vi!? I gulped and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and the door opened slowly.

"Can I help you?" A white haired woman with red eyes was staring me in my face. Her creamy white skin, hair to match, hourglass figure, same height, oh my god. I gulped and the woman stared me down with her mouth a little parted.

"Is Vi here?" I asked. The woman moved her lips as she was puzzled but spoke.

"She just left, why do you need her?" She asked.

"I heard from a source that I had a room here that I can stay so I can start on the right track?" I answered.

"Oh, You must be Yasuo. Come in." She said. I nodded and walked into the spacious apartment. "I'll show you your room." She said.

Okay this woman is hot and all but she is creeping me out. She isn't showing me any emotion. She is also wearing a huge black sweater and nothing else. We walked through the long hall way of the apartment and I gotta say this is really nice. Its really spacious, nice color scheme, brown and white, it feels like a fresh start.

"This is your room, I'll call Vi to make sure Vi knows you are here." I nodded and as she was walking away I yelled out.

"Hey!" The woman stopped and turned around. "Whats your name?" I asked with a warm smile. The woman actually cracked a smile and answered.

"A filthy slut that can't do nothing right. Nice to meet you." She answered. The woman walked away leaving me with thoughts. What the hell? Is she okay? Well it looks like I wont be talking to her that much. I shook my head and finally sat my bag down and stretched high. A fresh new start man! I can't wait to start co-

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and it was another woman, but she looked younger then the scary white headed girl.

"Hey." I said back. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"So you are Yasuo? Nice to meet yah bro!" Wow what a warm welcome. I laughed and walked closer to the bight blue headed girl. She was wearing a white T-shirt, black gym shorts. her body was skinny but when my eyes snapped to her waist she had a little booty for the world to see. I wanted to touch it but of course I stopped myself and asked for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." Her hands felt soft but did have a firm grip. I let go of her hands and started to unpack.

"So I see you are attending the same college as me! This sounds really exciting. We are going to start at the same time!" She said with a high pitch in her voice. I smiled and noticed she was a little taller than me. I also noticed her braids were really long, it seemed to stretch all the way to her back.

"Man well I guess we should start the same classes then! I could get to know you better since you are my roommate." I said with a little bit of flirt behind it. Jinx pale face started to get red and looked away.

"Yeah... sounds good... look... i gotta go. The names ...Jinx ...by the way." Jinx spat out. I smiled and Jinx slowly left my room. Man I really honestly can't see this messing up. I unpacked my clothes and my stomach started to rumble. Man I could use some food right now! I searched for my wallet and walked out my room. I walked to the front door and out of my corner I see the creepy white headed girl. She was cooking something on the stove in front of her.

"Make sure you take your house key." She said in her soft but fierce voice. I quickly swiped the keys off the counter and ran out the apartment.

* * *

 

Eight P.M

June 24th

* * *

 

 _"Living off borrowed time, the clock tick faster, That'd be the hour they knock the slick blaster, Dick Dastardly and Muttley with sick laughter"_   I rapped out loud in my bed room. I walked the neighborhood and found a McDonald's about five minutes from the apartment. When I came home It was around eight o' clock. I ate my food but Jinx decided to be funny and steal about for nuggets from me. I stared at my plain white ceiling while laying down in this really comfy bed that came with the room. My room is really naked, no paintings, wall papers, just a flat screen in front of me on a table and a little lamp on top of a drawer. I was so into my music when I noticed someone was knocking at my door. I stood up from my bed and opened it. I was face to face with Vi, and boy her face didn't look very welcoming.

"Whats good." She said.

"Whats up." I responded.

Silence. I stared at her and she stared right into my soul with those pretty damn eyes.

"Scared?" She asked. "Never seen a woman as tall or fine like me?" she asked. I kinda felt intimated by her because yes she is extremely fine, so fine that if she told me to take of my clothes right now I would.

"uh... naw.." I said nervously. Vi licked her lips but smiled.

"Well its nice to meet you. I am going to sleep got early duty tomorrow. See yah later." And with that Vi and her tight revealing cop suit went to the other side of the apartment. I sighed and my heartbeat went back to normal. I looked up and saw Jinx open her brown door. I smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Do you have anything fun to do? I am bored." She asked.

"Well I was about to start playing Tekken." I answered. Her face and pink eyes lit up.

"TEKKEN? I love Tekken!" She yelled. She ran into my room and jumped on my bed.

We played Tekken for a good three hours until she dosed off in my bed. I awoke her and walked to her room. Man Jinx is gonna be fun when I start college.

* * *

 

Three A.M

June 25th

* * *

 

I awoke in cold sweat staring in the darkness of my room. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts and my stomach was growling. I slowly pulled the covers off of me and walked out of my room. I walked as quietly as I could and made it to the kitchen. I turned on the kitchen light and started searching the cabinets to find something to eat. I found bread and PB&J. I made my sandwiches and cleaned up behind myself. I put everything away when I heard a muffled scream.

"You... slut... right." is was I thought I heard until I stopped and listen. It was coming from Vi's room. I tiptoed close to Vi's room and listened to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"You fucking slut! I didn't make any money off of you because you looked ugly tonight!"

Woah.. Its none of my business but it sounded like Vi.

"And last night you didn't make any money because you don't know how to use the only thing that works on your body!"

Wait why does it sound like its coming closer? I backed up and the night seemed to get worst. Vi's door opened and it spit out the white haired girl, soon Vi came out of the room with her tits out on full glory.

"Get yo ass back in here bitch." Vi ordered. "Get up riven! I barely touched you!" Vi looked at me with a smile that looked like I was staring into the devil himself. "Go to sleep Yas." My legs couldn't move and all i could do was stare. Vi dragged Riven back into her room and looked at me before she closed her door.

"Don't get involved little boy, no matta what yo ass see. Do that for me and I might let yo ass fuck me because I know thats what yo horny ass want. its written all ova yo face." Vi shut the door and screams of agony filled her room follows by the crackling of a whip hitting skin.

Man what the fuck you got me into Caitlyn?


	2. Chapter 2

Eight A.M

June 25th

* * *

"You Scared?" Vi asked me, standing in front of me.

"N.. Naw." I answered. In reality I am scared of Vi, especially since last night when I saw her abusing Riven. I can finally understand why she is so scared of Vi and why she acts like a zombie around people. Vi is an amazon beauty and her smirk, dark blue eyes, thick body all made it worse. I was trapped between Vi and the gas stove behind me.

"Don't say shit about last night little boy." She said after a moment of silence between us. "I'll fuck yo ass up if you snitch." She simply said, moving her hand to my throat. I may be scared but Irelia didn't raise no bitch. I slapped her hand away and looked her directly in her eyes.

"Look, what you do to her isn't my business, but if you kill her or have her involved in anything that puts her in danger I'll FUCK you up Vi." I said with base in my voice. Vi smirked and it seemed like her blue eyes turned to yellow. Vi laughed in my face but the longer her laugh went the deeper it became.

"Listen you little bitch, has a washed up swordsman like you ever experienced fear?" She asked and Vi's head started to grow red horns out of her head. "Let me give you a little taste of why I am the boss around here." in a flash Vi grabbed my throat, spun me over her head and slammed my body against the cold brown hardwood floor. I gasped and it felt as if my lungs couldn't receive any air. "Scared yet?" She asked before punching my left cheek. I turned my head to face Vi who started to look like a demon from a comic book.

"tch, what will this prove Vi!?" I yelled before she shushed me with her soft hand. Vi licked her lips and straddled my waist.

"Let me show you what would happen if you be a good boy." She said. Vi lifted my shirt with her free hand and lowered her head to my left nipple. Using her tongue she licked my nipple in a circular motion. I couldn't help my raging boner but this felt so damn good.

"All ... I wanted was some damn cereal!" I yelled. Vi raised her head and her tongue was as long as a snake. Her face was red, eyes went from dark blue to full moon yellow, and her hair changed from pink to white. "Vi.. what are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. I was really scared but strangely very horny. Vi laughed like an evil witch and finally released my neck.

"I am something you fear." Vi answered. Vi stood off of my waist and transformed into her normal self again. "Go get your fucking cereal pussy." She said. I made a mad face and tried to stand up but she kicked me back down. I blew some air out of my mouth and tried again but of course she kicked me back down.

"Stop." I said, sounding annoyed. Vi smiled and she gave me her hand. I grabbed her hand and with her non human strength she quickly pulled me up, my face inches from hers.

"Don't snitch bitch. Got it? Like i said i'll fuck you up if you do. Of course if you don't then i'll give you some ass that I know you want." She bargained. I rolled my eyes and tried to snatch my hand away but her grip felt unbreakable. Vi smirked and pulled me in, her lips smacking mine.

"mmmph!" I moaned. Vi's lips felt so soft on mine that I immediately didn't resist because it felt so good. The way her lips moved on mine made my brain turn to mush. Vi legs started to move forward which made my body react. My eyes started to close as Vi's tongue roamed inside my mouth. My back hit the side wall by the front entrance of the apartment and I had no where else to go. Vi broke the kiss and a line of slob was the only thing connecting us. Vi showed a toothy smile at me and put her arms around my neck.

"You a nasty ho." She said, looking down at me. I gulped and moved my lips to talk but Vi put a finger on my lips, dragged it down making my bottom lip go down, and took it off making to bounce a little. "You starin." She pointed out. I blinked but it felt like I was in a trance. I was never kissed like that by any woman in my life and I thought no one would ever top my Ex Akali. I couldn't move my eyes at all and my eyes wouldn't stop staring at hers. "You like me huh?" She asked, my dick jumping at the question. Again I moved my lips but Vi traced my forehead with one of her long fingers.

"Y... nnn... I..." I tried my best to answer but my body temperature rose when Vi hungrily took my lips again. My body set off a variety of instructions, my eyes closed, my dick rose, and my hands started to come alive by sliding across Vi's back.

 _"It... feels so good..."_  I thought. I was feeling Vi up and my hands wondered to her ass and got a full grip of it. Her booty was really soft that my hands would sink into both cheeks. Vi broke the kiss and grabbed my hands and put them up above my head.

"Be a good boy for me?" she asked. My thoughts were in shambles as I searched for every way to say no. I knew Riven would be abused for whatever she is being abused for but I knew right from wrong.

Today? Yeah I wanted to be wrong. "I'll be a good boy Vi." I answered sounding so pathetic. I didn't care, I wanted to fuck Vi so badly that my thoughts were being screwed with. No girl has pushed me like Vi has, and on top of that I never had sex with a woman. I didnt want to play the game Vi wanted but on the other hand she is giving me the pussy with such a easy promise that I know I can keep. Vi smiled and her eyes turned yellow again.

"Good." Is all she said before grabbing my hair. Vi grabbed my jaw with her other hand and gave me such a hard kiss that my blood rushed to my penis faster than me watching a porno. The kiss got so intense that I started to sweat from it. Vi broke the kiss and I was staring into my predators eyes and I felt the fear rising in my body and it honestly felt... good.

"I have to go. I won't see you until late tonight and I will give you a taste." Vi said. Vi's eyes turned to normal and she let go of my hair and I dropped straight on my ass. Vi with her tight sweat pants and white sports bra opened the front door and walked out. Silence filled the room and I finally have control over my body. I stood up slowly and walked to the white fridge shaking from what just happened. I reached for the Cheerios and dropped the box on the floor. I picked it up and poured me a bowl spilling some on the floor. "Come on get it together!" I yelled. I picked up the little O's and opened the fridge, got my milk, poured my milk in the bowl, put everything away and walked to my room. I got to my door and I noticed I forgot a spoon. I turned around and I almost spilled bowl when I saw Riven's red eyes looking right at me.

"She felt good?" She asked in a low voice. I walked forward and tried to ignore her but Riven put her hand on my white shirt. "Answer me." She demanded. I sighed and put my cereal down.

"The best I ever felt." I answered with a hint of regret. Riven patted my back and walked into the small kitchen.

"I know. It's not your fault, she's irresistible." Riven pointed out. "I don't need help from you. I deserve her harsh beatings. I make her upset every night and I need to be taught a lesson." I looked down at my cheerios in sadness. Riven sounds so fucked up, it feels like Vi abused her more than that one night. I looked up and Riven finally showed me a lovely smile from her bright white teeth. "Yasuo, you are going to have a fun night." She said. I smiled but deep down I am regretting every moment kissing that vixen. "You forgot your spoon." I looked up and she was handing me my spoon. I nodded my head, took the spoon, and headed to my room.

* * *

Three P.M

June 25th

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to hear feint sounds coming from my T.V. I moved my head upwards and my eyes started to focus on the blue bob that was in front of me. I blinked my eyes and it was Jinx playing Tekken. I looked to the right and my door was closed. I looked back at Jinx's back side and watched the T.V in front of me. She was playing online with a character I don't run ranked with. She was playing Hwoarang and was fighting Jin. I smiled when I noticed she was whipping who ever ass she was playing against.

"Yes! Promoted to Warrior!" she yelled. during her excitement she turned around and was shocked to see me awake. "Uh... Hi." She greeted me , looking awkward. I waved and fully sat up. Jinx blushed when she noticed I didn't have a shirt on. I smiled, reached forward and grabbed her arm. Jinx was surprised and pulled away. "Yas! whats wrong with you?" she asked her face now the color of a tomato.

"I wanted you to get comfortable. Is that so wrong? It just so happens to be next to me. Besides you snuck in my room, I know I had my door locked before I fell asleep." I explained. Jinx was now full blush mode that I could see her chest moving up and down rapidly. Jinx sighed and crawled to me with her ass up like a tiger.

Ironically I started to get nervous. Jinx sat next to me in her big white T-shirt and blue gym shorts. I noticed she didn't have any socks on and man it was a turn on when a woman takes care of her feet. She had her toes painted in two colors: Pink and blue. She stretched to grab her arcade stick and put it on her lap and continued to play.

"You having your shirt off is distracting." Jinx pointed out. I looked down at my skinny chest. I laughed and looked at the t.v

"I have a bird chest, there is nothing distracting about that. It would be different if I was buff with tats like women like but i dont have that." I explained. Jinx turned to me and smiled. My heart melted because she has such a cute smile.

"Yeah you are right, but I came in here to one, practice Tekken and two, ask you if you want to go outside and hang? It would be weird to start school with you and we never hung out." She asked. I turned to think while watching her play. Jinx is really good at Tekken, not better than me, but is still good. She was kicking yet another noobs ass on the screen.

"That's minus fourteen hun." I teased, watching her play. She was playing against my main, King. "you gotta punish that girl." I pointed out. Jinx smirked and she did what i said. King did the move again and was launched. I smiled as she proceeded to combo him for the next five minutes. "Sure I dont mind hanging out." I answered. Jinx won easily against King but the King player quit and didn't want a rematch. She looked at me with those pink eyes and smiled brightly.

"Fuck yeah! Let's go play basketball in the park!" Basketball? Man I haven't played that in a hot minute.

"Sure why not?" I answered. Jinx smiled and put her little but long arms around my neck. I put an arm around her back and gave it a pat. We broke the hug and she continued to play Tekken. I pulled the covers off of me and stood up. I stretched and noticed I didn't have any shorts on. I looked down and had a huge bulge in the middle of my briefs. I turned around and Jinx blushed hard again. I smiled and walked out of my room and suddenly the T.V shouted K.O!

"FUCK!" Jinx yelled. I laughed out loud walking to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a sprite can out of it. I closed it and turned around to see something I will never forget in my life. Vi was on the phone, tits out in full glory, and had on white panties that rested on the crack of her ass to show off her soft booty. She was walking to her room and didn't even notice me.

"Yeah, check underneath the bricks on Third Avenue and sell that. Give me cut when you finish." I completely ignored what she was talking about and didn't even notice I was staring... or drooling. Vi ignored my presence like i wasn't even there and opened her door and closed it behind her and suddenly I snapped into reality. I walked backed to my room and smiled when Jinx was still there playing Tekken. "Let's go." I said and she nodded her head.

* * *

Three-Fiddy P.M

June 25th

* * *

When we walked into the park we found the basketball section. The section had a black gate around it and a whole sitting area to far right. it was two courts side by side and it looked clean despite the rims having some of the net torn. The backboards were clean and made of glass, way better then Ionia's courts. After about a hour of basketball I felt warmed up. Jinx wasn't that great at shooting the ball but was a dribble god and could dunk thanks to her height. She crossed me a couple of times and had me on the floor like an idiot. We kept playing until someone called Jinx.

"Jinx!" He yelled. Jinx stopped dribbling and turned around. Jinx waved back as the guy started to come into focus.

"Whats good babe!" He said and gave Jinx a smack on her ass. This kind of made me flinch. Jinx pushed the stranger back and folded her arms.

"Ekko, stop. You know we not togetha anymore." She pointed out. This Ekko guy, dark skin, shirtless with a little more muscle tone than me, white Mohawk, wearing black shorts and shoes to match was annoying me with his presence. Ekko scoffed and turned his attention to me.

"So you replaced me with this fuck boy?" He mocked. I tighten my fists but Jinx put her hand on my chest,

"No, I am single and you know that. Yasuo is my friend and nothing more." She answered. I felt a little sting from that but Jinx slid her hand down my chest in a sensual motion feeling my ab less stomach. I looked back and winked at her and I honestly got a little excited but acted normal.

"Still single huh? Don't worry you are going to be back in my hands girl." He said. "Anyway lets play two on two." he proposed. Jinx looking happy he changed the subject and took the challenge by nodding. "It will be me and Akali." I was ready until I heard that name. My balls sank to my feet when I saw Akali come up behind Ekko. Akali stared at me and folded her arms. She walked at me, slowly, shaking her hips back and forth. She was wearing a black sports bra that was a little small for her C cups. she had on white gym shorts and black tennis shoes. She didn't wear her iconic mask and you could see her face. Her black hair was still long and stretched to her neck.

"Hello Yas." She greeted. I gulped because her face wanted to kill me. It's been two years since we broke up, no text or calls since. I know shes pissed.

"What's good Akali." I responded. I arched my eyebrow as she moved closer to me. Akali looks so different now, she has sky tats on her back and her stomach was toned. Back then all she had was a belly button and no tats.

"Alright, first to ten wins!" Jinx announced.

After the basketball game Jinx was glad we won but the score was still close. it was eight to ten. During the game Akali and I had some great moments, with me crossing her up and making her fall. She drove the ball past me three times and I had such a great view of her ass. Jinx grabbed her ball and her back pack. I grabbed my black sports bag and and we headed out. Jinx and I waved good bye but Akali waved for me to come to her. I told Jinx I'll catch up but she insisted we walk home together. I walked to Akali and she since she was shorter than me she looked up.

"I like your fro." She complemented. I smiled and rubbed my hair.

"Thank you." I answered. Akali smiled but soon it vanished.

"I miss you." She said. Shit I felt that. I sighed.

"Why?" I asked. Akali scratched her head.

"Give me your number." She asked but it felt like she demanded it. I tightened my grip on my bag and looked at the ground.

"Akali, you know we broke up girl." I reminded her. Akali frowned but that didn't stop her.

"You miss me. I know you do. its all over your face. I wanted to finish something we never got to start. I don't want a relationship with you." Well that sounded good.

"So what do you want?" I asked. Akali blushed and looked away. I looked behind her and the sunset looked so pretty.

"I want you to be my first." She asked. Now it was my turn to blush. "I don't care if you had sex with anyone but I want you to be my first. I loved you first Yas." My stomach dropped when she said this, I almost feel like an asshole for turning her away. To not make the conversation go any longer I gave in.

"Here is my number, text me tonight." I said. Akali smiled and we exchanged numbers. I walked away from her and walked with Jinx home.

"What did she want? Not to be in your business kinda." Jinx asked. I sighed.

"Akali is my Ex and my only Ex. We broke up two years ago when I was in ionia. She just wanted to catch up with me." I somewhat lied. Jinx fixed her lips to talk but she kept silent. it was a awkward silence all the way to the apartment.

* * *

Two A.M

June 26th

* * *

Her lips were sliding up and down my dick. I crossed my legs and struggled against my bonds. I was trapped in Vi's room handcuffed to a chair. How did I get here? Simple She woke me up, dragged me against my will to her room, and handcuffed me to this brown wood chair. Riven was behind her watching it all go down. Now I may be a virgin but I had blowjobs before back in Ionia from girls that I didn't want a relationship with. Vi on the other hand? boy was she taking good care of me, from consuming my entire shaft, massaging my balls, and taking a step forward and doing something a girl would never do and lick below my nuts.

I was in heaven and Vi knew that from my constant moaning. "I told you I was going to give you a taste, but you wont finish with me." My breathing got harder when Riven switched places with Vi and continued the blow job. "Riven put your ass in the air now slut!" Vi ordered. Riven looked at me and put her ass up. Vi pulled up a chair and sat down. "Make him cum, and the longer you take the more I am going to smack your ass with my belt." I looked at Vi but closed my eyes when riven went to work.

"AH!" Riven screamed as the first strike hit her vanilla bottom. As sick as this was this turned me on and my nipples started to get harder. "Jack his dick bitch!" Vi yelled. Riven released my pipe from her warm mouth and started to jack me off. "PLEASE VI!" She screamed as Vi whipped her ass again. Again and again she whipped Riven until the poor girl started to cry but even though it was sick to watch it unlocked something inside me.

I started to like it. The more she cried the more hard I became. Vi stood up and wrapped Riven's hair and dunked her head on my dick. With each thrust she smacked Riven's ass. I felt Riven's tears on my feet as I started to explode in her mouth. I growled as I cam hard in Riven's mouth but of course Vi made her drink it.

"Drink it slut!" She ordered. Riven opened her mouth and showed her swallowing my cum. "Good girl now come here, You can have your first taste baby." Vi said, Riven smiled and crawled to Vi as she ordered. I watched as Riven completely went mad between Vi's legs. Seeing Riven go crazy made my dick hard again which sort of hurt. Vi looked at me and licked her lips. "You like it when I abuse her huh? you sick fuck." She taunted. I said nothing as Vi grabbed Riven's head and put her further in her snatch. Vi stood up and pushed Riven aside. Vi released me and grabbed my hair. She gave me one more passionate kiss and told me to leave. I nodded and walked out of her room.

"Get on the bed so I can sit on your face!" Vi yelled as I closed the door behind me.

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I sighed but my hard on wouldn't go away. I grabbed the lotion on my desk and went to town. Instead of watching porn My mind was making me the most horny. I couldn't stop thinking about that devil Vi but other women popped up in my head. Akali popped up in my head numerous times, past images of us making out behind the Kinkou tower, she giving me a blow job after every sword practice, it makes me feel so bad when we broke up. We were in love and I fucked that up because she didn't want to fuck. I was frustrated but boy did we have freaky times and shes back and wants to finish that. Another girl popped in my head and it was Jinx. She was a friend and I love messing with her but I actually became jealous earlier today. I love her body and I am pretty sure her mid size ass would look great bouncing on top of me. My dirty thoughts make me explode in my hand and it all landed on the paper my free hand was holding.

I sighed and cleaned up the mess I made. I turned off my lamp and pulled the covers over me. I feel asleep fast and was off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Two P.M

June 26th

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and my room came into focus. I blinked a few more times so my eyes could get adjusted until my phone shook me out of my sleep. I stretched my arm to grab my black phone off of my little table on the side of my bed. I opened my eyes wider to read my phone. It was a text from Akali. I sort of got nervous at this, I didn't think she would text me the next day.

"Hey." She texted.

"Whats up?" I responded. I rolled over and laid on my side with my phone in front of me.

"You busy today?" Was I busy today? Nah I had nothing planned and jinx didn't sneak into my room so it looks clear.

"Nah. You?" I asked.

"Nope, want to hang?" I scratched my nipple and responded.

"Sure what time?" I asked.

"Does four sound good? I'll pick you up." She asked back. Whoa she already has a car?

"Sure, ill be sitting outside at three thirty." I answered back.

"Okay see you then." She said. I tapped my phone and the screen shut off. I stretched my arms and rolled over to wear my chest was facing the ceiling. I used my arms and sat all the way up. I took the covers off of me and my mouth had the sudden urge to yawn. I finally sat my feet down on the cold carpet floor and stood up off of the bed. I scanned my room to find my black suitcase. Once I found it I took a pair of boxers, a white T-shirt, and my body wash out of it. I closed it up, walked to my front door, opened it and walked to the bath room at the end of the hallway behind my room.

After my shower I found a simple outfit to wear. I found a black shirt, blue jean shorts and black sneakers. I grabbed my black headphones, wallet, keys and phone and put it in my pockets while my headphones were on my neck. I walked back to the bathroom and smiled at myself in the mirror.  _"Damn i'm looking good."_ I thought. I picked up my pick and picked my hair. Once I was finished looking at myself I turned off the lights and walked down the long hallway leading to the front of the apartment. I noticed it was very quiet today so it seems like no one is here. I put on headphones on and played a random track. I opened and closed the apartment door, locked it and headed to the elevator.

 _"The beat is so butter,_ _Peep the slow cutter,_ _As he utter the calm flow"_  I paused. _"Yah motha!"_ I yelled.  _"_ _Don't talk about my moms, yo."_ I rapped along. I walked into the elevator and rode it to the first floor. I walked outside of the apartments and the heat kicked me in my face. It was no clouds to hide the sun that was beaming me with it's heat. My music stopped and gave me a sound of someone texting me. I pulled out my phone and it was Akali telling me she's on her way. It was three thirty and the thought of Akali coming started to get me nervous. I shook it off and put my music back on, hopefully to put my mind at ease.

Time passed and a black four door car rolled up in front of me. The window rolled down and it was Akali smiling hard. I smiled back and opened the door to her car. I sat down, my legs a little uncomfortable until she told me how to put the seat back. She pulled off and we were on the way to whatever she had planned.

 _"How DOOM hold heat then preach non-violence? Shhh, he about to start the speech, c'mon, silence."_ Akali rapped, mimicking her radio. I started to nod my head when I noticed that this song is off of the album I was listening to at the apartment.

"Yo, you know this artist?" I asked. Akali smiled and shook her head yes. Once the song ended Akali turned off her radio and we rode in silence until she spoke up.

"I wanted to hang because we need to talk about it. I am taking us to the mall to pick some stuff up I preordered last week." I nodded and took my headphones off of my neck. She cleared her throat and continued. "I... wanted to do it today..." She said in a low tone. My heart skipped a beat when she announced that. I coughed and tried to play it smooth but I couldn't hold my nervousness.

"Today? Why.. Why do you want to rush it?" I asked. Akali made a left turn at the light and it seemed we were coming into the entrance of a huge square building. She parked in front of the food court and we got out. I walked around the black car and finally noticed what Akali was wearing. She had on blue shoes, white long socks, blue shorts that showed off her ass, a loose white shirt with a bunny on the front. Her black long hair was in a pony tail with some of it going to her neck.

"Hey, I like your outfit." I complemented. Akali turned her head to me and smiled. I walked to her side and followed her inside the giant building.

"I want you now." She said as I opened the front doors for her. "When you broke up with me I was devastated. I tried my best to hide it but Shen and Kennen noticed it everyday." She explained. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I opened my mouth but she put a finger to it. "Don't talk. Just walk I have a lot to say." I blushed a little but kept my mouth quiet.

"I trained hard everyday, trying to get my mind off of you but it would never come. I am in love and it was killing me." We made it to the first store, Macy's, and walked to the cash register. Akali picked up her stuff and we were on our way." Hold this." She asked. I held her new clothes and she continued to speak.

"Shen noticed something was up with the balance and talked to me. Shen explained that love is an important part of the Kinkou order." We made it the second store, Footlocker, and the same as the first she picked up her things and we were off.

 _"If you really love someone it's okay to let your feelings take control."_ Akali mimicked Shen.  _"It's not Yasuo fault that you are in the order. It's true the order prohibits love but I will let it slide."_ Ah that's why we couldn't make love. we made it to the third store . Gamestop, and we were gone. I was now holding all of her bags but I didn't care.

"Yasuo, I am sorry we couldn't make love, but I was so into the Kinkou that I forgot that I was human. Shen let me leave after two years of service and I asked around trying my best to find you." She paused. "I found your parent's house which Yi and Irelia told me you wanted to have a fresh start. You bought a boat and traveled to Piltover." She paused again as we made it to the food court. We sat down and a table away from the crowd and she continued.

"I found you and I want to make this right Yasuo." Akali folded her arms and stared at me. "I love you." She said. I gulped but kept my cool. I moved my lips but she quickly put a finger to my lips. "Did I say talk?" She asked, smiling. I nodded no and I leaned back in my chair.

"Yasuo I love you and I will always love you. I want you to be my first. I don't care if you fucked other women, if you are with someone etc." She said. Man listing to this makes me regret everything I did to her. "You had every right to break up with me. No one would want to wait to have sex with someone they love. I agree with what you did but I am coming to you honest this time." She paused but continued. "I want you tonight. I want to give you the love that you deserve. Now you can talk before I keep going." Wow that's still a lot to take in but I might as well be honest myself.

"I am a virgin." I admitted. Akali's eyes widened and she blushed hard.

"Y.. y... you are?" She asked. I made a nervous laugh, smiled wide and rubbed my hair. "But I thought you moved on after we broke up?" she asked.

"Akali I moved on yes but I didn't date anyone else. I had girls I fucked with on the side but it was whatever." I paused for a brief moment and looked away. "I am going to be honest, the older I become the more I crave sex." Akali nodded and she opened her lips to talk.

"Yas, I'll be honest too, I talked to different guys while I been here. There is this guy, Kayn, really sexy, but before I move onto him I need to settle my responsibilities with you." She pointed out. "Lets go Yasuo, we are going to my place. We can finish talking there." We got up and left the food court.

* * *

Six P.M

June 26th

* * *

Akali's apartment was very different than Vi's. For one she wasn't the very organized person that I thought she would be. It wasn't trashy but she had random clothes every where. It was very spacious for a one bedroom apartment. When I walked in she had a balcony in the middle of her living room. Akali was on the third floor so she had a good view of Piltover, to bad there was trees blocking some of the view. She had the same mini bar kitchen Vi's had but with less things to cook with. "You can put my things in my room." she ordered. I nodded and walked over the random clothes that was on the carpet floor. I walked down the small hallway and on my left was her room door. I opened it and first look it blew me away.

Her room was in tip top shape. Her room was clean, nothing on the floors at all. She had a flat screen on a brown dresser. I looked around a little and noticed she had posters of various rappers on her wall. A big bed was in the middle of the room with a small table on the side of the bed. I put her clothes down and left her room.

"Alright I put everything down on the bed." I announced. I found Akali sitting on white couch against the wall.

"Sit next to me." She said patting the couch beside her. I smiled and sat down beside her. "Take your shoes off, get comfortable man." I took off my shoes and stretched my legs out. "Soo are you down? Are we doing this?" She asked. I smiled and made the first move. I slid my hand down her small but toned legs.

"You don't need to make this awkward Akali." I pointed out. Akali blushed and got off the couch. She walked to her room and came back out holding a... wow.

"I am not trying to make it awkward, but lets get comfortable first Yasuo." Akali was holding a small plastic bag with small green balls in it. "Fresh from Ionia." She said with a smile. Akali sat down next to me and started the process. Watching her work made me realize I haven't smoked weed since we were together in Ionia. The smell from the weed was amazing, and watching this ninja work her magic, rolling the blunts made my heart sink. She licked the top of the first blunt she made and folded that piece over. "This is yours. I didn't put a lot of grams into it because I know it's been a minute since you smoked with me." She pointed out. I took the small brown blunt and held it between my fingers.

"Why do you want to get high? Don't you want to experience this sober?" I asked. Akali rubbed her hair and turned to me.

"When we hung out back in the day, Our high days were the funnest. We didn't get high to much but I loved every minute of it." she paused and continued making hers. "Wouldn't it be awesome to be high during our first time?" She asked. I wondered on how that would be feel and even though it was tempting I wouldn't really be myself.

"Akali, maybe we should save it." I suggested. Akali finished making her blunt, cleaned off the table, and threw away her trash. She walked back to me but instead of sitting on the space beside me she sat on my lap with her body facing me. I grabbed her back to make sure she had support. Akali leaned towards me and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Okay. Let's smoke after." Is all she said before giving me another soft kiss. I moved my hands up wards to her neck and pushed her forward towards me. She moved away and put her forehead on mines. "I fucking love you." She said with a bit of passion behind it. "I waited so long for you." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her back. It wasn't a strong kiss but just enough for her to want more.

"I shouldn't have of broke up with you Akali. I am a fool to let something like that push me away from you." I pushed her head back to me and we kissed again, a little more force behind it. Our lips parted for a brief second until Akali looked into my eyes.

"No Its my fault. No order, religion, clan should get in my way or stop me from loving somebody. You had every right to break up with me. I let something else come between us." Akali paused, parted her lips making her look puzzled, but continued. "Don't talk anymore. Only thing that should come out of your mouth is the position you want me in, my name, or you telling me how you want to be loved. Got it?" She asked. I smiled and grabbed her back.

"Got it." I answered.

* * *

Yasuo grabbed Akali off of the white couch, kissing her neck softly during this, and gently laid her on the wall. "Mmph.." Akali moaned as Yasuo passionately kissed the right side of her neck. Yasuo took his left hand, grabbed Akali's hair and pulled her head a little to the left to give him more room to work with. Working on instincts alone Yasuo bit the center of Akali's neck, making her wince slightly. Bite after bite Yasuo's hands started to wonder to Akali's chest or more direct, her breasts. Akali gasped at his but kept her eyes on Yasuo's small grin. Yasuo let go of Akali's hair and lifted the left side of her shirt, revealing one of her breasts. Yasuo smirked and quickly put his mouth on the ninja's hard brown nipple. Without warning Yasuo bit her nipple gently but held it in his teeth.

"fuck..." Akali moaned, her eyes looking at the ceiling of her apartment. Yasuo, still having Akali's nipple as a prisoner in his mouth, licked in circles before poking the center of the soft tissue. Akali grabbed Yasuo's back with her right hand and roughly scratched downwards. Yasuo moved his head upwards, letting go of her nipple, and smiled in Akali's face. "Take me in my room and fuck me." Is all she said before being carried to her room. "Skip the fore play. I want it now!" she yelled. Yasuo snickered at this but a sudden thought filled his head.

No condoms. "Look in the second drawer. I have condoms for you." She directed, reading his mind. Yasuo nodded and laid Akali down in her bed. While Yasuo was trying his best to find the key to taking something he wanted for two years, Akali hands wondered to her dripping wet snatch. She moved her right hand in a circle massaging her clit, waiting for Yasuo to penetrate her. Yasuo finally found the condom, turned around, and wondered what Akali was doing to herself. Yasuo closed the drawer behind him and stood over Akali, watching her play with her self.

"F...f... fuck me idiot." She moaned, her breaths taken away from the pleasure coming from her playing with her virgin pussy. Yasuo put the square paper on the bed beside her and lowered his body to Akali's playground. He pulled off Akali's jean shirts, almost like butter, and what a sight to behold. Akali's pussy, something he thought he would never see, was in full glory in his face. The retired swordsman mouth started to water looking at the pretty shaven snatch that it almost made him lose his cool. Yasuo took both of Akali's legs moved them slightly out of the way to he could finally see what heaven taste like.

"What... no... don... AHH!" Akali screamed. Yasuo, having no idea what he is doing, decide to explore his Ex's vagina. He licked up and down the folds of Akali until his instincts took over again. He poked his tongue inside of her, his senses taken back on the wet pink core. "Fuuuu... ccccc...cccc.. kkk." Akali moaned. "No... one... told you to... go down there!" Akali moaned in between breaths. Her body was heating up in pleasure and even though Yasuo didn't have a clue everything he licked in her wet cave made her squirm. Yasuo closed his eyes and traced Akali's pussy with his tongue.

"oooohhhh..." She moaned. Akali let go of Yasuo's hair and grabbed the bed covers. Yasuo continued to lick every corner of Akali's sex until he noticed that something made her scream. He put his tongue on a bump above her pussy and she screamed yet again.  _"This must be her clit."_ He thought to himself. Yasuo smiled and experimented with his Ex's pleasure button. He moved his tongue in many different ways around her clit, making sure to note which made her squirm the most. "You little... I can't... scream anymore." Akali moaned. Yasuo decided she had enough but his curiosity took over. Yasuo sucked Akali's clit and held it with his lips. Using his tongue he licked in circles making Akali's waist jump, pushing his head upwards.

"FUCK!" She yelled. Her body shook in pleasure as she came hard into Yasuo's mouth. "ha...haaaa..." She breathed. Yasuo smiled, cleaned his lips with his tongue, and rose up. Akali looked at Yasuo's face and looked down to see him covering his member with a condom. She smiled as Yasuo crawled onto the bed, moved her hips upwards and rested his head onto her neck. Slowly he entered inside Akali, hearing gasps the deeper he went, until he his whole member was inside of her.

"It's in..." She moaned, smiling. Finally after two years of waiting, it finally happened. Her first love is making her dreams come true. Yasuo moved his hips back and pushed again, slowly, making sure not to hurt the poor girl. Yasuo smiled, his smile hidden by Akali's neck, but what a genuine smile he had on his face. He finally could experience something he craved for so long, but to experience this with someone he loved? Man it couldn't get any sweeter.

"I am going to faster." Yasuo whispered in her ear. Before Akali could gather her thoughts Yasuo slipped in and out of her pussy making her moan, her grip clamping on his shirt.

Take... mmmmggg..take... ah! Take your shirt... off." She moaned in between pumps from her ex lover. Yasuo slipped of his shirt, while fucking Akali, without missing a beat, Akali smiled and grabbed onto Yasuo's back. She scratched downwards and the pain from this made Yasuo wince but it felt good at the same time. Yasuo leaned down and kissed the same spot on Akali's neck, making her gasp in his ear. "Ha...Harder!" She demanded. Yasuo gave her the wish that she wanted and smacked his dick inside of her. This made her bed shake a little but the lovers didn't care. Before he got into a good rhythm Akali patted his back, making him stop. "Fuck me from behind." She ordered, breathing hard.

Akali took position in front of Yasuo, with Yasuo standing on the carpet floor. He smiled as Akali spread her legs making her pussy open for his dick to penetrate. Yasuo grabbed the younger woman's ass with both hands and slid his dick right inside. He moaned a little, still not used to the feeling, but also to the fact that Akali didn't wait. She "threw it back" at Yasuo, giving her Ex a show. Yasuo closed his eyes and moved his head up slightly, enjoying the sensation he was feeling. "Fuck me boy." She ordered, looking back at the young man. Yasuo smirked, grabbed her ass with both hands, and with one push Akali screamed for dear life.

"Tch." Yasuo moaned. Yasuo started to pound the ninja harder and harder which made her legs lose form and slowly she became flat on the bed. Yasuo grabbed her waist and made her rise back up into the "doggie" position for more punishment. The room was filled with the slapping of Akali's ass hitting Yasuo's waist and the bed making the occasionally creak. Yasuo noticed that he was getting close to his limit but wanted to get even closer to Akali. Yasuo pulled out of the wet cave, gripped Akali's shoulder to turn her around, and finally picked her up. Yasuo made sure she was secure in his hands and put her on the nearest wall.

"I love you..." Akali moaned as Yasuo put his member inside of her the third time. "I... wann... cum..." She said, out of breath from the beating she took. Yasuo moved his hips into her, getting a lovely moan from the ninja. "fffff... fucck." She loudly moaned. The swordsman was close as well, and decided to make sure to be sensual for the upcoming moment.

"Cum for me Akali." Yasuo whispered. Akali smiled before being rammed hard into her bedroom wall. "AHHHH!" She yelled. Yasuo smirked as he felt the warm liquid around his dick. "Shit..." Yasuo moaned back, cumming himself. Yasuo banged the wall in front of him, his climax stronger than any thing else he felt in his life. Yasuo put Akali on the bed, collapsing onto her.

"Shit.." He breathed. Yasuo rolled off of Akali and noticed she was already asleep. Yasuo smirked at this but noticed he could use a nap himself. He removed the condom, making sure the white liquid wouldn't leak out, and threw away the condom. He came back into Akali's room to see her still in the position he left her in. Yasuo moved her body up right so she wouldn't break her neck if she awoke. Yasuo laid beside her, kissed her cheek, and took notice of that it was nine oclock before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Three A.M

June 27th

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly to see Akali sitting up. I looked around and a lamp I didn't notice before was turned on. I rubbed my eyes to see more clearly and she was still naked. She turned her head to see me awake. "Good morning Yasuo." She said, her voice sounding soft. I smiled and waved my head at her. "What time do you want to leave? do you want to stay another night?" She asked. Man another night sounds amazing but I want to get back to my side of town, or importantly, to my own bed. "I would rather go tonight." I said, sounding regretful. Akali turned around and in her mouth she had the blunt she made earlier.

"Let's smoke before you leave." She offered.

"Sure." I accepted. Akali gave me my small blunt while I sat up fully. Akali grabbed her lighter off of her small table and lit her blunt. I leaned forward and she lit mines, the smoke already going to my lungs. I breathed in causing the blunt to light up and more smoke entered my body. I coughed loudly at this, making Akali laugh in the process, but for making it feel like I was going to choke. Akali slapped my back to make sure I wouldn't die from the smoke. I waved my hand to signal I was okay and she stopped, her laughing didn't though. A few more pulls of the blunt and I started to get the hang of things again.

"Let's watch Cowboy Bebop. We never got to finish it in Ionia." I nodded but the weed started to take affect on my body. My body felt relaxed, like I didn't feel like moving at all. Akali got up and walked to turn off her lamp. My eyes were glued to her ass and when she bent over to turn off her lamp my hard on came back. In the dark she found her T.V remote and her flat screen came to life. Akali still had her blunt in her mouth and boy did she look sexy with it. "Get up so we can get under the covers." My body took a lot of force to finally move but I did get up and stepped back away from the bed. The only light source now was the T.V but the white light showed that Akali was staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked but all in return i got was her biting her bottom lip. Akali threw the covers over and she got under them. I followed suit and were underneath the warmth of her bed covers. The covers, the anime that we were watching, and my lovely high made me want to fall asleep. I was so out of it that I didn't notice Akali was playing with my right nipple. I turned my head to see her staring right at me.

"I'll take you home in the morning." She softly said. "I don't want you to miss the entire day, you might want to do something." She pointed out. Her words were filled with love and care that it made me fall for her even harder. I opened my mouth but she quickly took my lips with hers. She took her free hand and started to jerk off my manhood. She broke our kiss, and took her hands off of my body. "I want you again." I smiled at her words, my brain gone from the high I was on. Akali smiled back, sat up and straddled my waist, my dick in between her ass cheeks. Her body looked like a shadow in front of the T.V light. She was holding another condom and because of my high I didn't notice she slid it on my hard dick.

"Damn... you lookin' good girl." I said, some of it came out in a mumble. Akali smiled and leaned forward, her breasts making contact with my bird chest. her hard nipples felt good on my chest but what made my eyes roll back was my dick sliding inside her. Akali leaned upwards and the burned tip of her blunt lit up.

"You looking like a snack under me." She said, smiling. I smiled back but it went away when she rocked her hips forward.

"S...h...ttt" I moaned. My high plus the pleasure made this experience so much better, it almost felt like a dream. Akali leaned forward, put her blunt on the ashtray, and kissed my neck. "mmmmm..." I moaned. I looked in front of me and her ass started to moved up and down real slow and soon she sped up.

"Ahhh." she moaned in my ear. I looked up at the dark ceiling and soon noticed I was loosing my damn mind. Akali was feeling so good that I nutted without feeling it. my cum was shooting in my condom and I was staring at ceiling looking lifeless."Shitttt... you feel so good..." She moaned.

Suddenly the feeling hit me hard as a truck and I moaned loudly in her ear. Akali leaned back felt my dick to see if i was okay. She noticed my cum on her fingers and licked them clean. Akali got off of me and walked out of front door. She came back with a white box but my vision started to fade. All I remember was her rubbing my dick and after that I blanked out.

* * *

Ten A.M

June 27th

* * *

I waved Akali bye as she pulled off. My high wore off and I honestly haven't felt this happy in years. I just had sex for the first time with my first love, got high, and slept in another woman's place. I felt like I broke a lot of virgin things today haha. I made it to the apartment door, opened it and a very lovely scent filled my noise. I walked in and...

Vi was cooking... no bra.. black thong... an amazing sight to see. I gulped and closed the door as quiet as I could. I tiptoed but she caught me without looking at me.

"Want breakfast?" she asked. I was taken back by this, she offered me something? My stomach growled so it did the talking.

" Yes. " I answered. Vi turned her head at me and those eyes made me forget my night with Akali. I sat down on the other side of the mini bar and waited.

"How do you want your eggs?" She asked me. My mouth started to water when I saw her open the fridge.

"scrambled." I answered. Vi cracked a couple of eggs and I heard the crackling and sizzling of the pan.

"I'm glad I made extra pancakes and bacon." she spoke. I nervously smiled and said nothing. Vi turned off the fire to the stove and picked up a plate in both hands. She came around and sat beside me, giving me my plate. "You want orange juice or apple juice?" She asked. Still bamboozled from the hospitality I answered.

"Apple Juice." I answered. Vi stood up and got the drinks ready. She brought back two glasses one with orange juice and the other with apple juice.

"Uh.. thanks Vi." Vi nodded and dug in. I took my fork and noticed she already cut my pancakes for me in little triangles. I blushed at this because it reminded me of my mother cooking for me when I was a kid. I looked to my left and Vi was eating with one hand, and scrolling on her white phone with the other. Looking a little more I noticed she had two sliver rings on her right hand. one on her middle finger and the other on her ring finger. I pulled my eyes away and tried my best to eat but she broke the silence.

"How does it taste?" She asked, looking at me. I took another bite of her pancakes, eggs, then bacon and I was blown away. The pancakes were fluffy and soft. The eggs were creamy and wet. The bacon? Man it wasn't burned nor crispy.

"Really good Vi." I answered, with a smile. Vi smirked and continued eating. I was so hungry that I didn't notice I finished my plate in record time. I finished my apple juice but my body wouldn't move. My curiosity was getting the better of me and I had to ask. "Vi, why did you make me breakfast? You don't seem like a person to do that." I assumed. Vi put her phone down and took a swig of her orange juice. Vi waited until her mouth was empty to speak.

"I wanted to." was her answer. "Why you askin' questions?" She asked, her face having a sly smile on it. I scratched my head trying to look for an answer.

"Uh.. nothing.." I answered. Vi left it at that and finished her plate. She waved at me to give her my plate and she took all of the dishes to the sink. She came back around and stood over me, her tits at the center of my mouth. I gulped hoping she wouldn't attack me like before. Vi leaned down, grabbed my hair, and put my head in a position where she gave me a surprise kiss. Her kiss was soft and fierce but quick. Vi showed a big smile with her eyes closed.

"Thanks for being such a good boy. Now I need to get ready for work." Vi gave me another kiss and let my hair go. She picked up her phone, looked back at me, and walked to her room. While she was walking my eyes wondered all over her body until her room door closed. I took a deep breath and went to my room, hard as a fucking rock.


	4. Chapter 4

Eleven A.M

June 27th

* * *

I walked to my room, sighed, and opened the door. I put my bag down in the corner of my room and laid down. I stared at my ceiling, my mind flooding with thoughts of her. Akali? My ex I regret breaking up with? the ex I had fun with back in the day? hahaha!

Fuck no. I already forgot about taking her virginity. No I was thinking about...  **HER.**

I was thinking about the woman who keeps making me feel like I was hers. I don't understand why I act like such a pussy in front of her. She's just a woman and women were always weaker than me. But... her...? The pink haired beauty that, in her presence, made me feel nervous. I honestly am afraid of Vi because of her ways but the things she did for me felt like she cares about me.

 **She** cooked for me.

 **She** gave me a place to start over.

 **She...** kissed me.

 **She...** sucked me

But most importantly...

 **She**  made me feel like a complete bitch. Vi Is such a different woman than most I met and my god she is above the rest. No matter what I do I can't ignore her, can't fight her, I can't do anything. I feel helpless when she is near me and if she told me to get on my knees and told me to beg for my life.. I would. All of these feelings and all I can think about is...

**Fucking her. Taking her neck in my hands and sticking my dick inside her. Make her feel that I own her. I want her to call me daddy and scream my name. I want her to be a good girl to me. I want to lick her whole body and drink her fluids when she finishes in my mouth. I want her to sit her soft booty on my lips and rock my face into pleasure. I want to put a leash on her neck and watch her ride my cock.**

All of these thoughts in my head but if something like that would happen it wouldn't play out that way. I wouldn't be in control, she would. I wouldn't take her neck, she would take mine. I would be completely submissive to her, shit I wouldn't even fight it. If i did fight she would over power me to the point where I would beg for my life.

I closed my eyes and reached down my black gym shorts. I was hard and my body wouldn't stop it's actions. My brain wouldn't stop thinking about her.

What if she came back from her job early? What if she opened my door right now and asked me to be a good boy? I would listen and give her my full attention. What if she grabbed my hair and made me kiss her? I moaned to myself thinking of these thoughts. These dirty thoughts of a beautiful woman dominating me and loving me.

I opened my eyes to get my brain in order but my eye lids closed again and the ocean of thoughts came right back.

" _Put this leash on. Let me fuck you. Call me mommy as I take your body. Scream my name. Don't fight me, I own you. Y_ _ou only have to be a good boy. Let me grab your neck and devour your dick with my pussy. Let me sit on your face and cum in your mouth. When I finish I want to watch you swallow it."_ My thoughts were on auto pilot and I couldn't stop them. I tried to fight these thoughts by thinking about another girl.

What about Akali? she.. is... fine right? She loves me right? the ... fun times... we fucked...

we have fun... but..

but...

**BUT...**

But what if  **VI** fucked me? What if Vi kidnapped me, rode me over and over until she was satisfied? What if she let that slut Riven join? Riven could suck me while Vi had her time on my lips. I could watch Vi abuse Riven, watch that slut cry out in pain, watch her bleed as Vi whipped her. Faster and faster my hand went on my manhood as my thoughts sunk deeper and deeper. becoming more and more sick. I was losing my mind thinking about this woman, but I had to stop.

I have to get...

my.. mind... together...

I need to stop... she... is.. a...  **DEMON**...

 _"good boy... Cum for me..."_ I opened my eyes and my teeth smacked against each other as my dick fired strings of white liquid everywhere.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Once my excitement was over, I laid there, breathing hard, cum on my fingers, looking at the ceiling. Great now I have to clean this mess up. I got up and carefully walked to my door. I opened my door and I was face to face with Jinx. I quickly moved my hand behind my back but she blushed when she looked at my shorts.

"You had fun?" She asked, stepping back. I blushed and quickly went to the bathroom to clean up. Once I was finished I walked back to my room and Jinx was once again playing my Xbox. I closed my door and Jinx turned my head at me.

"Turn your head, I need to change my shorts." Jinx nodded and turned her head away from me. I found a pair of white shorts in my bag. I slipped them on and laid back in my bed. I looked at Jinx and noticed she was wearing a red shirt and brown pants, something that doesn't seem like something she would wear. "whats with your outfit?" I asked. Jinx paused Tekken and turned her head to me.

"I have a job. I work at this arcade downtown called Sky Arcades." She answered. A job? That's odd too.

"A job? Jinx you don't scream job either haha." I joked. Jinx giggled and kept her smile.

"My sister pays the rent and everything else. I got a job because she said I could just take care of myself." Sister?

"You have a sister?" I asked. Jinx nodded and un paused Tekken.

"Vi's my big sister." She answered. I almost choked when she told me that. Vi? Oh fuck. I ignored it just to get that woman out of my head. I watched Jinx practice but another question popped in my head.

"Yo, Jinx, how long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Three years. Caitlyn helped me." Jinx paused when she dropped a combo on Tekken. She was using Lei Wulong and the practice dummy was Bryan Fury. "In the past I was sort of a loose cannon. I blew up buildings, robbed stores, just having the time of my life." Jinx went out of practice and went to ranked. "Vi and Caitlyn tried their best to catch me but they never could. Sadly blowing up stuff got boring real quick hehe. I decided to get caught and Caitlyn noticed It was to easy. I asked her to give me something to do and she did. Caitlyn has a big heart for such a strict person." I nodded and smiled to this. Jinx has grown a lot but i am glad I wasn't here when she was a menace to society.

"Sounds cool I guess. Do you still own your equipment?" I asked. Jinx laughed while getting a perfect.

"I still do. I hid them just in case someone fucks with me." She answered. I noted that and watched her play. Jinx is very good at Tekken that it seems like she was playing way to... perfect. Every low she parried, she sidestepped correctly, and her back dash was to fast for a normal person to do. I raised an eyebrow and wanted to test this.

"You mind if I play you Jinx?" Jinx gave me a thumbs up and we played after her ranked match. I pulled up another stick and picked King. She picked Noctis.

"You play a lot of people?" I asked as she choose the stage.

"I love this game. I know how to play a lot of people, besides we all know Noctis is easy to play." She pointed out. The match started and I won three rounds in a row. Something seemed off again, I feel like she let me win. We played again and I won again, with two perfects. I raised an eyebrow while Jinx was having the time of her life. "Dude you are so good!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and she noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked as we went back to the character selection screen.

"You aren't playing me seriously." I admitted. Jinx smiled and put her arm around my neck.

"I am. Trust me you are that good." She said with a big smile, showing her white shiny teeth. I smiled and we played again. King Vs Leo. The matched started and again I beat her with ease. I sighed but we continued playing and I got over her not playing me seriously. I smiled the longer we played, and the longer we played the more laughs and smiles we gave off. Jinx did beat me a few times but we enjoying each other's company we didn't care. We stopped playing after a few more matches and I laid down. Jinx put my arcade sticks on the floor and turned her body to face me.

"Tired? Jinx asked. I sighed, trying my best not to tell her what's going on in my head. Jinx crawled up beside me and stared at the ceiling. "Is something on your mind?" She asked me. I turned my head to face her and she smiled. Looking at her light blue eyes I felt calm, but still Vi was on my mind. I want to tell Jinx everything but then I wouldn't be a "good boy". Jinx smile turned into a frown when I didn't answer her. "You can tell me Yas." Jinx softly said. I felt Jinx's hand slowly rub my hair, then she scratched the back of my head.

My god did that feel good. I closed my eyes as she scratched my noggin. "How bout' I tell you somethin' about me?" she asked. I opened my eyes and nodded. "First do you think I am a creep or annoyance?" She asked, scratching my head again. Annoyance? I really like her company.

"Nah, you are an awesome person to be around." I answered. Jinx nodded and stopped scratching my head. "Well hearing that I want to tell you why i feel good hanging out with yah." Jinx paused, turned her head and looked at the ceiling. I turned mines and did the same. "I am lonely. I don't have that many friends. When I was with Ekko I started to make friends but it didn't feel like they were mines yah know?" she explained. I nodded but she continued. "When Vi told me you were movin' in I got excited, but when Caitlyn told me you were going to the same school as me? it felt unreal." I smiled and kept listening. "You play Tekken, basketball, its like what else can you do? Hey.. what else you like?" She asked. I put two fingers over my mouth, my hobbies? Do I even have any? I was always in sword school, Kinkou temple, or guarding my Elder before he was slain.

"I don't have any hobbies honestly. The only reason why I play Tekken is that my parents brought me here a lot when I was a kid. While they were busy with meetings and such, my brother and I went to the arcade. we played so many games for hours, it was really fun. This was before all of the bullshit I went through." Jinx put her hand back on my head gave me some more scratches.

"Bullshit?" She asked. "Somethin' happened in Ionia?" She asked me. I sighed, I don't want to talk about the invasion, my elder dying or me killing my own brother... it was to much to handle.

"I don't want to talk about it Jinx. It's to much to for me to say." I answered, my voice low.

"I understand, I have stuff in my past I want to forget too. Let's get back on topic. I am lonely and you are my first real friend. I want to hang with you more Yas, you are that chill type of guy." I smiled hearing that. Man she just doesn't know that the reason I act so "chill" is because of my past.

"Yeah I do try and keep to myself." I said. Jinx moved her hand and sat up, stretching her arms. "You want to watch a movie?" She asked. "I have a perfect one!" She yelled, a big grin on her face. I sat up and waved my hand.

"Sure girly." I said.

"Girly? ha! where you get that goofy name?" she taunted. Jinx got off the bed and walked to her room. She came back and showed me the small box. "Spirted Away! Everyone likes this. you get the popcorn ready, ill get the movie ready." I nodded and got off of my bed and walked to the kitchen. I searched for the small bags of popcorn until I heard a door open behind me.

"Good morning Yasuo." I heard behind me. I turned my head and saw it was Riven.

"Good morning." I said back. I put the bag of popcorn in the black microwave and pushed the button that read popcorn. I turned around and leaned on the counter. I observed Riven and noticed her features. Her body was toned, actually she had muscles that I only seen a warrior have. She had so many scratches, bruises that is seems she's been through way more than Vi abusing her. Riven opened the fridge and I kept looking at her. She was wearing black sweat pants, a white shirt that was cut off at her stomach. Her hair was the same as always, in a neat pony tail. She rose up from the fridge with a bottle of water. Riven turned around and stared at me.

And stared.

Stared some more.

The popcorn was finished.

Didn't stop staring.

"You want to fuck or fight?" I asked. Keeping a straight face. Riven kept a face until her lips curled into a smile.

She laughed. I raised an eyebrow and watched her laugh. Her laugh sounded like she was taunting me somehow. She finished laughing and took a drink from her bottle.

 **"She's right, you would make a great king."** She said. Riven walked away, looked at me... " **Such an handsome king.** **"**  she said, and closed her door. I raised an eyebrow and walked back to my room with the popcorn. That woman is weird as fuck yo.

"Finally!" Jinx yelled. I closed my door and she snatched the bag out of my hand. I walked to my bed and laid next to Jinx. "Yasuo this big ass space in between us? yeah close it. This is not how you watch a movie with someone." I smiled and grabbed her neck and pulled her closer. "Much better." She said, opening the popcorn. The movie started and as I was enjoying it my eyelids wouldn't stay open.

"Jinx.. I am falling asleep. I am tired..." I said, yawning. I felt someone scratch my head.. oh god that feels so fucking good.

"Go to sleep yah big baby. Thanks for spending time with me." She said.

* * *

Nine P.M

June 27th

* * *

 _"We gon' be alright, I gave you a chance even though you not my type ,I did some things that I ain't proud of but I'd never leave your side."_ I rapped out loud, opening the glass door in front of me. The door showed my simple outfit, a black shirt, white shorts, and black sneakers. I was leaving this place called "Waffle House." with a full stomach. Man I love Ionia food but the food in Piltover is really good. I walked on the sidewalk leading back home until my phone started to ring. It was a unknown number. I ignored it but this number called again. I answered the call.

"Yo." I said.

"Whea you at?" The voice asked. This voice sounded familiar. "This is Vi if you hadn't realized yet."

Oh shit. I froze and stood still. How did she get my number?

"Hey... Vi." I said, sounding nervous.

"I asked you a question." She pointed out.

"Waffle house near the apartment." I answered.

"Ight. I am on the way to pick you up." She said.

"Uh.. okay." I said back. I kept the phone to my ear until i heard the phone disconnect.

Man what the fuck is going on? How did she get my number? Why is she coming? Before I could think I heard a honk behind me. I turned around and the light inside of the white fancy car showed Vi in the front seat. I took a breath and walked to the car, opened the door, and got in. The car started to move and were off to who knows where. I pulled my headphones off and took a glance at Vi. The lights were off but the car lights inside gave me a little light to see what she was wearing. She had one hand on the steering wheel, had something in her mouth with a stick in it, and her outfit was her cop uniform. It was very revealing, tight, and her heels made it much worse. I was staring and Vi noticed me. She used her other hand and took her lollipop out of her mouth.

 _"Somewhere far along this road, He lost his soul to a woman so heartless."_ Her radio sung. Vi turned down her radio until it was silent.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" She asked, breaking the silence, her voice sounding irritated. I turned my head quickly to the window but I felt my head move back on it's own.

"Tch!" I spat out. Vi turned me back around to look at her.

"I asked you a fuckin' question." She said, sounding pissed off. Her hand gripped my hair tighter waiting for my answer. I tried to remove her hand but it was no use.

"I was.. ahhh... looking at you." I answered. I looked at Vi but that didn't satisfy her.

"Why?" She asked. I groaned in anger but it only made her smile. Vi released my hair and my the pain slowly went away.

"Do I have to answer? I don't even have one." I answered truthfully. Vi kept her smile as she turned the wheel to the right.

"Haha I kno' you don't. Look I kno' you want to kno' why I picked you up. We about to take care sum' business." I fixed my hair from the reflections of the street lights and leaned back in the very comfortable seat. I stayed silent as she continued to talk. "I got a little trouble maker that doesn't understand why money is important to me. So we about to pay him a visit and have a little chat with him." She explained. After a couple of more turns we turned left and stopped in front of a small house. It was very dark and the only light sources were the street lights every few houses. She turned off the car and got out. I followed suit and found her looking inside of her trunk. "Come here." She called. I walked to her and she gave me a wooden bat. "As soon as I open the door I want you to hit his legs as hard as you can."

Wait what?

"Vi you want me to what?" I asked. Vi closed the trunk and she had a steel bat in her hands.

"You heard me. Hit his legs." She repeated. I shook my head and dropped the bat.

"Vi why the fuck would I do that? This has nothing to do with me!" I explained. Vi took her lollipop out of her mouth and walked up to me. She leaned down and got closer to me.

"Do what I say and once we are done, I'll ride your cock in the car when we get back home." She whispered. The blood rushed to my dick when I heard her voice so close to my ear. I froze in place as Vi licked my earlobe. She leaned up, picked up the bat, and gave it back to me. She opened my hand and put the bat in my frozen hands. I took the bat and she took her free hand and grabbed my jaw. Vi forcefully opened my mouth and stuck her lollipop inside. The candy touched my tongue and felt cold as ice. "Close your mouth and keep it shut." She ordered. I closed my mouth and the lollipop gave it's flavor to my taste buds.

Cherry flavor. "Suck on it and finish it for me." She said, licking her lips in a very sexual way. "When I open my door hit his legs and dont stop until I say so." I nodded and she walked in front of me, her black heels clicking on the floor. As we got closer to the front door I started get nervous. I am about to fuck somebody's legs up and I don't even know why. I sighed and tighten my grip on the bat as Vi knocked on the door. The door opened and on instinct I made contact on the guys legs. Over and over I hit the guys legs, hearing him scream in pain.

Smack

Smack!

CRACK!


	5. Chapter 5

"AHHH FUCK! My fucking legs!" He yelled. I raised my bat but I felt someone pull my hair gently.

"Good boy. You can stop." Vi whispered in my ear. I nodded and stepped back. I turned my head to not look at the damage I inflicted. I heard more screams but they sounded very muffled. I turned around and Vi put a black sock cap over the guy's face. She then took his legs and dragged him on the concrete until he got to the car. I walked up as Vi picked up his body and put him against her car. I watched, unable to speak because of the lollipop in my mouth, but I looked down at his legs and winced at the pain I caused him. He could barely stand on his own two feet, but what made it worse is the blood stains that leaked on his clothes and dripped on the concrete under him.

"Listen bruh, all I want is my money. Just tell me where it is." Vi asked, trying to hold his body upright. Vi rolled the cap above his mouth so he can speak but his vision was still blocked off.

"I was robbed Vi! I promise! I was gonna give you the money today but... FUCK!" Vi gave him a good punch in his gut, making him lean his head over. "ha.. haa... listen... i am.. telling the truth.." Vi's victim said in between gasping for air.

"You lyin' to me Sheldon. You kno' I hate fuckin' liars. It seems even a crackhead like yourself can't come up with a betta' lie then that." Vi rolled her head and pulled the cap over his mouth, making the poor guy panic. "I am goin' to check your house, If it's in the same spot as before you kno' what's gonna happen right?" she asked. Sheldon nodded and Vi let his black shirt go. He fell to the ground as Vi walked inside of the house. Moments later she came back, her hips swaying back and forth, counting money. Vi smiled at me, gave a kiss on my cheek, and pulled Sheldon back up.

"Sheldon I found the money. You keep lyin' to me and I am so sick of goin' threw this with yo ass. So fo' lyin', I hope you can figure out how to walk again." Vi dropped Sheldon and he completely lost his mind, he started yelling and moving his body in panic. Vi turned around, picked up her steel bat she dropped and gave it to me. She leaned in and my body gave a tingling feeling when her breath hit my neck. "Break his fuckin' legs until you hear cracks from his bones. After that drag his body back inside his house and close the door." Vi leaned back and again I was caught staring into her eyes which made me forget that there was a screaming manic behind us. Vi put her fingers on my lips, opened it with two, and pulled the wet candy out of my mouth. She looked at the lollipop and made a adorable pout face. "Aw you didn't finish? I might have to punish you later fo' that." She pointed out, her pout turned into a sweet smile. I nodded, my mouth still open. Vi put the candy back in her mouth and walked to her side of car. She opened it ,got in and music started to play from her car.

I took a deep breath and tighten my grip on the steel bat. Vi turned her music up to cover the screams of Sheldon. I brung my bat over my shoulder and came down hard on his left leg. Over and over i hit his legs and his body squirmed after every hit. Soon his legs went limp but just to be sure I gave him one final hit. I took his arms and dragged him back to his house, closed the door and got in Vi's car.

 _"Who sent you here? Why you keep fronting like your friends are here?"_ I leaned back and closed my eyes trying to forget what just happened.

"Don't go to sleep. We gonna be home soon." Vi said, turning down the radio.

Shit.

"We need to talk." She added. I sat upright in my seat and stayed silent. "In a few days I need you again. I got some mo things to run." She said, turning the wheel to the right. I didn't know how to respond to this so I stayed quiet. "You don't gotta do what you did tonight, all you gotta do is stay by my side." she explained. Stay by her side?

"What do you mean?" I asked. We made it back home and Vi parked her car at the parking lot across from the apartment.

"Just stay by me that's all." Vi answered without giving me details. I sighed and folded my arms. Vi kept the car on and turned her head to me. "Whats up with you?" She asked me.

"Vi I just messed up somebody legs for no reason. I think I should go, I am tired and..." I trailed off but my body didn't move.

"And... what?" She asked, her eyes looking at mine. I tried to find the words to leave this beautiful demon but I couldn't.

"I.. Vi I don't want to be apart of what you do.." I said, my voice low and nervous. Vi smiled at me.

"You don't gotta be apart of nunthin'. I just want you to be by my side." She explained. By her side? like protecting her? I opened my mouth to speak but Vi put her hand over it. "Get in the back seat." She ordered. Vi took her hand away but I didn't move.

"Stop telling me what to do Vi. I am leaving." I said, sounding tough. Vi smirked and stayed in her seat. She pulled out her phone and looked at me.

"ight cool. See yah later." She said, returning her eyes to her phone. I raised an eyebrow at this behavior she is showing. Vi shows that she can get violent and nothing stops her from getting what she wants, but she is just letting me leave? I actually was nervous.

"You are just going to let me leave?" I asked. Vi turned her head and gave me a straight face.

"Why you still here?" She asked. I sighed and leaned over to her face.

"Answer me." I answered, my nuts growing two sizes. Vi smiled and turned her phone off.

"Make me." she taunted. I stared but again my body wouldn't move. I have the upper hand on her but I cant act on it. besides if I did make a move it's not like I would get far.

Man fuck it.

I grabbed her arm that was closest to me and tried to put it behind her head but... it went behind her head as planned. Confused I grabbed her other arm and that followed suit. Vi grinned and it seemed like she was enjoying her self. I groaned in annoyance at the fact that I am in control.

"Why you stop fo'? I wanna see what you do next." She said, licking her lips. "Hold on let me put my seat back." Vi broke my hold on her left arm and pulled her seat back, making me lose balance. Vi pulled my arm and I fell on top of her. "You forgot to grab my arm." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes, this woman is playing with me.

"Listen Vi, I don't want to be near you, next to you, or be in your business. What you do with Riven and whatever you do outside of work I don't want to take part in that." I explained. Vi bit her bottom lip in a sexual way, making my boner longer.

"Ight then, that's cool bro." She said. I groaned now in frustration. Vi is just letting me go, and I can't make my body do what I want. "Look are you gonna leave or stay Yasuo?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I can't move Vi. I want to go but my body won't move." I admitted. Vi giggled but tried to keep a straight face.

"That's called attraction. You are attracted to me." She explained. Vi licked her lips and broke free of my grip. I gasped and she grabbed my neck and pulled me down. "So you gonna be by my side or do I gotta make you?" I pulled up and Vi let me go.

"Look Vi, I just don't want to be apart of your life." I said, looking away. Vi put her hands behind her head and tilted her head again.

"You don't gotta be. I just want you thea. Is that so hard?" She asked. "You are the only person I want next to me." She said. Hearing this my stomach felt light. Only me? Does Vi care about me? Or is she lying to me? I finally got off her and sat in my seat to think about this.. "Back seat." She ordered. I sighed and climbed to the back knowing I should of just left. I sat down and Vi crawled back here and sat on top of me. to get more room she put both seats up. Vi then faced me and put her arms around me.

My dick was now asking to get out of my shorts and Vi noticed this. "See. You like me." She said, bringing an arm from my neck to touch my bulge. "You also didn't get out of the car. You know my nature Yasuo, and yet you stayed." She explained. I sighed at her... she was saying the truth. Vi leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my neck. Something still wasn't right about this.

"Vi, why are you treating me like this?" I asked.

"I want you by my side. Only you." She is still saying the same things. I took Vi's wrists and pulled them away from me. I stared down Vi and she stood there waiting to see what I would do. "Why you do that?" She asked, her lips making a confused look.

"Vi, you can't say those things and only mean it for one day." I explained. Vi made a small smile but stayed silent. "First you are strong so I know you don't need protection and two you ruffed me up before but now you are nice to me." Vi nodded.

"Of course, you been a good boy." She pointed out. "Look you kno I am not about to tell you what's goin on, but honestly you should trust me. I want you by my side." Before I could answer Vi broke my grip easily and leaned in, our noses almost touching. "Trust me and be by side. You don't have to be apart of my operations, my life, or anything like you said. If you want you don't even have to talk to me. All I want is when I call you, you come. That's it." Vi's face had a look of sincere but something just doesn't feel right... what if I want... more.

"Vi, what do you mean by your side?" I asked. Vi sighed and leaned back.

"You askin so many damn questions. How about you come and see?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Vi. I really am playing around the bush, I want to fuck this pink haired beauty but I know I shouldn't. I sighed and tried to move but Vi wouldn't budge. I leaned up but she pushed me down. I groaned and tried with a little force but she overpowered me. "You missed your chance to leave." She said.

"So what do you want Vi?" I asked. Vi smirked and leaned back in, this time our foreheads connecting.

"I want you to stop playin games with me boy. Tell me how you feel, I wanna kno'." She pointed out. Vi took her left hand and rubbed my right cheek. "Before I give you a treat for bein a good boy, I want you to tell me what you think of me." She asked. I guess this is the time to come clean, I hope this goes in my favor.

"You want to know how I feel? How I feel about being forced into your life? How I feel being treated like a dog? Shit doesn't feel good Vi." I admitted. Vi smiled and planted her lips right on mine. It was a rough kiss indeed but I couldn't resist her. Vi broke the kiss and rubbed my cheek, smiling.

"Stop lyin to me. You like the way I treat you. If you didn't you would of showed me some type of resistance. You expect me to believe that a tough samurai who killed many people in the invasion of his state would just sit here and let a girl dominate him like this. hahahaha!" My cheeks turned red from embarrassment, fuck her for seeing right through me. "I bet you think about me in your bed room huh? I bet you jack off to me when I am not around huh? Just tell me how you feel Yas. I may be a scary person at first but I am a softee for people I care about." She admitted.

Shit, I felt my cheeks become hot. Vi opened her mouth and gasped. "Aww, are you blushin?" she asked. I looked the other way but of course she pulled my face gently back in front of hers. I blew out some steam and gathered my thoughts. Fuck it, I'll tell her.

"Vi..." I paused, trying to find the right words. "I'll be honest with you. You are irresistible. I like it when you play rough with me." My cheeks became hot again but I had to get this out. "I never met a strong woman like you, and I think that's something I learned about myself." Vi smirked and put her arms around my neck. "I think I find it sexy when a woman can kick my ass." I admitted. I looked away but my eyes drifted back to her face.

"Keep goin." She said.

"I don't know what you do, but I know it's dangerous, unlawful, and down right disgusting." I paused but continued. "I feel like you are just playing with me at this point, giving me bits of you so I can stay interested. I don't want to be involved in your life but it seems like I can't ignore you." Vi gave me a small peck but I continued. "Vi, yes I think about you, yes I want to have sex with you, yes I do... other things." Man for a killer I have a lot of emotions. Vi gave me another small kiss, but she did something I never felt before. She leaned in, bit my bottom lip, licked it, and broke the kiss. I blinked at Vi, a loss for words. This woman is so god damn good at what she does. I swallowed hard and stayed silent.

"That's it? Answer my question." She asked. "Like I said before you goof, you don't gotta be in my life, but it would be nice if we were cool at least." She pointed out. I didn't want to but... ah fuck it man, like seriously fuck it.

"Sure Vi, I'll be by your side when you need me." I said, sealing the deal. Vi gave me a sly smile and a nice kiss.

"See, was it that hard? Now, I got work in the mornin so Imma make this quick okay?" She said. Vi got off my waist and positioned her body to where her head was in my pants. Vi unfastened my shorts and my dick sprung out almost hitting her cheek. I looked behind her and her pants were slightly off of her ass, her black thong was showing. I leaned my head back and... fucking god... her lips took my whole dick like it was a snack. I looked down and she was staring at me, her head going up down. I moaned, my hands looking for something to grab onto. Vi popped her head off of my shaft and a glob of spit came out of her mouth. "Ready to cum?" she asked. I nodded my head and her lips devoured me again.

"Man fuck Vi!" I yelled. My hips shook which made my dick do farther down her throat. Vi didn't choke or cough at this, even when my semen was going down her throat. Vi took one of her soft hands and started to milk me, making sure I get everything out. vi grabbed my head with her other hand and smacked her lips onto mine. Vi kissed me passionately, her tongue twisting with mines. Some of her cold saliva and drips of my sour semen dripped into my mouth and when she broke the kiss, a little line of it connected our mouths.

"You love bein nasty, just like me." She pointed out, licking her mouth. Vi leaned down and cleaned my dick, pulled my pants up, and climbed to the front of the car. She turned the car off and got out. I gathered the strength and climbed out of the car myself, and was finally on my feet. I closed the door behind me and Vi was leaning on her car. "Don't be afraid to talk to me hun. You cool bro. Good job tonight on fucking that guy up." She said, her smile warming me up even though I shouldn't feel good about it. "Oh by the way, I kno you fuckin with my little sister, she tellin me she enjoys your time. I like that." This time it was my turn to smile. "Ever sense that fuck boy Ekko broke her heart she hasn't had a lot of friends." I scratched my head and leaned against the car beside her. "you comin inside? or staying out hea?" I nodded and followed Vi to the front door, both of us enjoying the comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep in the fiery pits of hell, a man, Yasuo, was tied up, completely naked, laying face up. His body was on top of a stone like bed. Yasuo opens his eyes slowly and does not notice at first where he is. Soon he snaps to reality and notice the flames around him.

"Where am I? am I dead?" He says in his mind. Yasuo moves his arms and legs and with no success he looks around and takes note of the strong rope that held his limbs in prison. "I guess i am dead. This must be my hell." Yasuo says to himself. Yasuo sighs, for someone who is tied up, he is not scared at all, not even a look of fear was on his face. That is, until another human showed her herself. This beautiful demon, perfect curves, naked, red skin, yellow eyes, was walking slowly to her prey. Yasuo tilted his head up and one look at this human made him finally show fear. His body went into panic, he tried moving his arms and legs but to his horror his legs or arms wouldn't budge. "Shit, I can't move! Fuck she is getting closer!" He screamed in his mind. The woman hissed like a snake, her tongue so long it reached her breasts.

"I... hissssss... I can't wait to take you. Thank you for... hisssssssss... being at my side!" She said. Vi, her name coming from the right side of her face, was now inches from Yasuo's fearful face. Vi put her hands on both sides of Yasuo's head, and leaned her face next to Yasuo's face. "You love me huhhhhhh? ssssssssssss You want to fuck me huhhhh?" She hissed. Yasuo gulped, his body in trembles from fear. Vi took her hand and grabbed Yasuo's neck, making him choke, making tears come from his eyes. "Is that fear? I love when my men fear me." She said, her tongue licking his lips.

"Please... Please... dont... hurt me..." Yasuo said, his tears coming down. Suddenly everything changed and Vi was her normal self. Yasuo was still tied up, looking at her eyes.

"I love you Yasuo, why would I hurt you?" Vi asked, still on top of him. The ropes untied themselves and Yasuo was free from his bonds. He gulped, his tears stopped coming down. Yasuo's pain was leaving his body and he felt good, almost perfect. Vi straddle his waist, licked her lips, and pulled Yasuo up to her. "Stop cryin baby, I can make it betta, all you gotta do is BE AT MY SIDE!" Suddenly she changed back and bit into Yasuo's neck. Yasuo yelled as loud as his lungs could making him wake up.

* * *

Six A.M

June 28th

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, holding my head. My breathing felt hard and it every breath hurt my chest. "Shit... It felt real." I whispered. I rubbed my neck and groaned. She is in my dreams man, I can't ignore her. Thinking of last night, it really felt like I made a deal with Satan herself. My throat felt dry so I sat up and walked to my room door. I opened it, closed it and walked to the kitchen, the floor feeling cold on my feet. I walked up and noticed the kitchen light was on. I tilted my head to the side, thinking if I should go back to my room or face whoever was in the kitchen. I then thought of who could be in the kitchen this early in the morning and of course Vi popped up in my mind. I sighed and walked closer to the kitchen, my throat reminding me of my need of thirst. I turned my head to the right and I saw a slim pale body with a blue sports bra, but the top of the bar was cutting off my view. I leaned down and my body calmed down, it was Jinx drinking milk straight from the carton. I stepped in the kitchen, hands in my shorts, waiting for her to finish. I started to take notice of what she was wearing. All she had on was her blue sports bra and tight white shorts. I caught myself staring at her and I really couldn't stop when I noticed her shorts showed how thick her waist, ass, and thighs were. For such a skinny top Jinx had an amazing lower body. Jinx burped which pulled me out of my thoughts. She reached down and pulled out a blue pack with black cookies in it. She closed the fridge, didn't even notice me, and put everything on the counter. "I didn't think you would be up." I softly said, with a little smile on my face. Jinx turned around and she gave me a smile at first but her face turned red.

"Your shirt..." she said. I looked down and yes I was shirtless. I smirked and decided to play around a bit. I walked closer to her. Jinx gulped and tried to move back but she couldn't. I was in her personal space face and this made her nose drip blood. I smiled, the sun shining on my face from the big window in the living room. I put my hand up and moved her right hand off of the blue wrapper.

"Oreo's huh? Can I have one?" I asked. Jinx nodded but kept her eyes on me. She was still red as a tomato and I couldn't help but smile, I really like messing with her. I moved her hand and put it on my featureless chest, making her gulp louder. I took a cookie out of the wrapper and put it in my mouth. "Mmmm taste good." I said, my mouth full. Jinx moved her hand off of my chest and put it behind her back.

"C...c... C... you... like... m...mooo..ove.. back.. some.." She stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her. I think I should stop teasing her but... What is this feeling? Normally ill stop... but something is making me, no pushing me, to take her right here. I can fuck her right now on the counter. My dick started to get hard just thinking about it.

"No, make me." I said, giving her a sly smile. Jinx put her hands on my chest but didn't push me. I raised an eyebrow at her actions but I knew she wanted more. I moved my hands but stopped, my hands frozen in place.

Man what the fuck am I doing? I can see Jinx has a crush on me or she might be nervous but why am I pushing this? Is something wrong with me? I never act like this. I stepped back and scratched my head. "I'm sorry." I said. Jinx wiped her nose and walked out of the kitchen, fast. I sighed and ate some more oreo's. That was new, even for me. What made me act like that... I was so.. dominate. Something pushed me, something made me want to fuck her with no mercy. I opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. I opened it and started to drink, making loud gulps.

"What's wrong with you..." I heard behind me. I turned my head to see Jinx, I closed my bottle and turned my body to face her. We were talking through the small rectangle hole on top of the mini bar.

"I don't know... something made me act that way." Jinx rubbed her shoulder, her face still a little red. "I never act like that, I am always so laid back that it felt weird. That's why I snapped out of it. I'm sorry Jinx." I said, looking away. I looked back and I saw her smiling.

"It's okay... Why are you up?" She asked, changing the subject, very glad she did.

"I had a nightmare. I haven't had one since my brother died." I admitted. Jinx walked around and put her arms around me. This gesture took me surprise but It felt good. I put my arms around her in return.

"I have nightmares too Yas, it's normal." She explained. She broke the hug and leaned on the counter with me. "I am up because I got off early at the arcades. I wanted something to munch on so I took some Oreo's." She said. I nodded and took another Oreo. "I am used to your skin now." She said. I laughed a little at that. "Next time you wanna go all rape mode, how bout' you do that in your room?" She asked, teasing me. My cheeks felt hot thinking about that. Raping her? Where would I start? The wall or the floor? Would I keep all the pleasure? Would I spank her? Would I fuck her until she screams my name?

Man what the fuck is wrong with me? Where are these thoughts coming from? I mean I have a crush on her but to the extent of raping Jinx? I ignored these thoughts and hopefully they won't come back...

"I'll take note of that." I responded. We stood there in silence until she spook up.

"Hey, I wanted to wait until later but since we are up you want to hang today? I have the perfect thing we should go to." I smiled, I really like hanging with her.

"What?" I asked. Jinx smiled and folded her arms.

"A Tekken tournament at Piltover Square. Grand prize is one hundred K." My eyes widened. That much? for Tekken?

"Hell yeah I'll go." I said sounding excited.

"Good, I already signed us up, but there will be so many people there. it's a big ass event. The competition will be fierce Yas." I nodded with a big grin on my face.

"Haha, I won't even make it past the first round." I said, laughing. Jinx giggled at first but joined me in laughter. "So, how will we get there?" I asked.

"Well, Vi will be busy so I was gonna ask you if you know anyone?" She asked back. Hmm, Akali might be able to take us.

"I have a friend, I'll let you know if she can." I said. "Well, I guess I'll head to bed." I announced, putting the cookies and milk away.

"Can ... I... come?" Jinx asked. I stopped in my tracks.

"Jinx, I don't know if that's a good idea." I said. "After all I did kinda overstepped my boundaries." I explained. Jinx stepped up to me and not gonna lie, I love that she is the exact same height.

"I kinda... liked it.." She paused and her face became red again. "Truth is I don't like sleeping alone... I won't.. bother you.." She said. I sighed, but gave a small smile. If she liked it then I guess it's okay.

"Sure Jinx, we can sleep together." I said. Jinx's lips turned upright then into a big grin.

"Thank you.." She said. I smiled and we walked into my room. Jinx jumped into my bed and I got in second. I got comfortable in my bed but Jinx made it much better. She laid right beside me, laying her head right beside my neck. I smiled and put a arm around her and then scratching her neck. "oooooo that feelsssss sooo goodddd." She moaned. I smiled and stared at the ceiling, drifting off to sleep, forgetting that I had a nightmare.

* * *

One P.M

June 28th

* * *

 _"Get me on the court and I'm trouble, last week fucked around and got a triple double_ " My headphones rapped. I was standing inside the elevator, a little sleepy, beside Jinx waiting for us to get to the first floor. We made it and soon we were outside waiting for Akali. I leaned on the brick wall beside the entrance of the apartment, my bag on my left arm, listing to my music. I looked to my left and Jinx was standing next to me, typing on her phone. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Akali. "Jinx, she is almost here." I said. Jinx nodded and put her phone away. I took my headphones off and took another look at Jinx. Her outfit was comfortable but it was still so sexy to me. Her small white shirt that cut off at her belly button, black shorts that cut off at her thighs which made her legs look so good in them. I turned to my side and looked at the glass on the apartment entrance door. I was wearing a grey T-shirt, black loose jeans and black sneakers which matched Jinx's.

"Is that her car?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah" I answered. We walked to Akali's black car and Jinx got in first. I closed the door behind me and we were off. I looked to the front of the car and Akali was driving but there was someone who was on the other side, I couldn't see the person's face until he moved the front mirror. His face was something of a "pretty boy" something I was called in Ionia. He had yellow eyes, a blue streak in his all black hair, man I swear I seen this guy before.

"So Yasuo, long time no see. It's been what, two years since I seen you?" He said, smiling. Man who is this guy?

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, making his eye twitch and Akali giggle.

"You don't remember me you bastard! It's me, Kayn!" He said. Ooooooh Now I know haha.

"How are you Kayn? hehhhe." I said with a nervous laughter. Kayn rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Look I just want to know, are you and Akali together?" He asked, getting to the point. "I still hate that she choose you over me but I got over it. I see you guys broke it off." I opened my mouth but Akali spoke first.

"Yes we aren't together but he is still my Yasuo." She said.

"Your Yasuo, man who cares about that, I want to know if I can fuck her or not." He bluntly said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Look bro, we aren't together so you are free to do what you want." I said, putting my arms behind my head. I looked to left and stared at Jinx until she noticed me. Jinx smiled and stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked and flicked her off. Jinx licked her lips and gave me the "come on" gesture with her hand. I smiled but she held a finger up and pointed at my phone. I looked down and I had a unread text message. I opened it and it was from a unknown number.

"Hey big head!" she taunted. I rolled my eyes and responded.

"First, how did you get my number?" I answered.

"Vi gave me your number. I was going to ask but she gave it to me. Anyway.. Akali is really pretty Yas, why did you break up with her?"

"It's really stupid honestly Jinx. I broke up with her because she didn't give me none. It was against her order."

"-_- Really. She couldn't just let it slide? She made you wait?"

"Yep. So i broke up with her and after two years we had sex. We are good friends now. We agreed to see other people."

"Oh, sorry for being noisy."

"You are good."

" ;) "

"What is that.."

"It's a emoji? Jesus you are such a gramps." I snorted at that one.

"Haha." Jinx rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We are here, and FUCKING MOVE!" Akali yelled, her car making a honk noise. Kayn snickered while I laughed out loud. Jinx ignored us and was glued to her window. We found a parking space and all got of the car. I pulled my black bag out and closed the door behind us. "Our building is the big one on the left, tournament starts at five, we got three hours. Let's stay together and..." I was listing until someone pulled me away from Kayn and Akali. I looked ahead and jinx had a hold of my arm and if I let go I would probably get tramped.

"MOVE IT!" She yelled. This slightly thick woman dodged these people out of her way with no effort. I held on for dear life until she jumped. I jumped with her and we kept running and once we were inside she came to a sudden halt, and what came after that was a lot of pain. My noise hit the back of her skull, hard. "Hey! why you gotta hit me like that!" She yelled. I rubbed my noise and the only way to describe my face was this "-_-"

"Jinx you pulled me and we literally ran over people to get here. Man we lost Kayn and Akali." I said, looking behind me.

"Fuck them. I came here because we gotta play some arcade games man." Jinx turned around and touched my nose. Her hand glowed a bright green color and my nose felt so much better. "Better?" She asked. I rubbed my nose and it felt better.

"Yeah... but how did..." Jinx covered my mouth with her hand.

"Look, less talk and more walking, we got... two hours and like fifty minutes." I rolled my eyes, my face still in "-_-" mode. I walked with Jinx, she was still holding my hand, until we reached a moving staircase. We stood on it and it slowly took us down to the first floor. I finally took a look at my surroundings, and man was I taken back by it. It had a big window on the ceiling showing the cloudless blue sky, so many aromas filling my noise, people in costumes. and so many video games. I couldn't look at everything but this shit is honestly cool. We reached the first floor and Jinx pulled me to the arcade machines. "Now let me show you the only good benefit that comes from working at Sky Arcades. This baby right here." She pulled out a green card from her back pocket. "I can play any arcade cabinet in the entire city for fuckin' free. This is so lit." I smiled but stayed silent and let her have her fun. "Well let's play!" She said.

The first game we played was fun, but hard. I was controlling this little solder called Tarma and was shooting at a bunch of soldiers. What made it hard was that anything could kill you and there was so much shit on the screen. I died so many times but oddly Jinx didn't die not once. Oddly she dodged every bullet, she was playing perfect. We didn't have enough time so we played more games. My favorite game was this three D fighter that played like Tekken. It had these chahters with weird names, stuff like "Carrot and Vegetable" But the gameplay was fucking awesome. It was simple, two attack buttons, one for guard, and one for blasts. I loved when I did something bad ass they wouls say awesome quotes. "Drop dead! Eat this! Beat it Punk! Saturday Crush!" Shit was legendary. "Shit we gotta go!" Jinx said. We stood up and hurried to the room where Tekken was taking place. Luckily for us the crowd died down so we made it with no issues.

"Where were you guys?" Kayn asked as we sat next to them.

"I wanted to play some games so I took Yasuo with me, I wanted to show him around." She paused catching her breath. "This is his first time in one of these places so I took the honor of showin' him." She explained.

"Well look, Akali didn't sign up for Tekken because she hates the game but we are all in different pools. Apparently Melee has this ballroom next so they are going to to do pools all at once. After then it will be two matches at a time on top thirty two. Once top eight starts then it will be one at a time on center stage. Also I can't wait to send both of you losers home haha." He said, smiling. Jinx rolled her eyes and I folded my arms.

"I still think I won't make it out of pools, I play Tekken every now and then." I pointed out.

"Pfffftt pools is just so we can filter out the trash from the good players." Jinx said.

"Well, let's see, it's five so let's go." Kayn said. We all stood up but I felt someone grab my shirt. I look down and Akali, and man her face had a mean look on it.

"Sit." she said. I raised an eyebrow but sat anyway. Akali, with a black plain t shirt, red shorts and black sneakers, looked into my soul with her eyes. "Who is she?" She asked. Again I raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Jinx, she lives in my apartment." I said. This time she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "I don't care who she is, does she like you?" She asked, making her first question useless.

"Yeah, she has a crush on me, why does that matter?" I asked.

"I don't like her." Is all she said. "I also don't like that she is close to you." I sighed, Akali didn't seen like the jealous type.

"Look Akali, we can talk about this later, I need to go to my seat." I said, standing up.

"Okay." She said. I walked over to pool number four and faced against my first opponent. The game started so I decided to just play my main King. Round started and holy fuck was this guy bad. I had two perfects and the last round I just did lows over and over. Second match and it was the same shit, he wasn't any better and he barley knew any fundamentals. The deeper and deeper I was getting in pools the more of a headache I got.

No one blocks lows.

Break grabs.

Doesn't punish.

It was sickening. There is a huge prize pool and no one is playing seriously. After a few more silly matches I thought I had a promising match up. My opponent was playing Paul. I was wrong, so so wrong. He did death fist over and over. I sidestepped it and he still did it. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to troll him. I parried every death fist he threw then Ki charged haha. He actually got mad and threw his stick at the T.V making it crack. "FUCKING STUPID FUCKING GAME." He yelled, stomping his stick. I quickly unplugged my stick and backed away slowly from him. After that match I was in the finals for my section.

He played Noctis.

He spammed warp strike.

I won.

I smacked my face and slid it down. Why are all these players so bad? I guess Jinx was right about filtering out the trash. Finally top thirty two started. I am pumped for the better competition.

Man it's all the same shit. My first opponent was a guy using Bryan. I decided to test him and do a low launcher, he fell for it. Will he break giant swing? Nope. How about Rolling Death Cradle? Nope. I won two rounds so it was time to sit back and see what he does. He did snake edge, snake edge, and look!  **SNAKE EDGE.** I rolled my eyes and punished him hard each time. I won and continued in winners bracket. My next opponent used Steve and honestly he was good, until I noticed a great flaw. I picked Josie and used his weakness as a advantage. See he was good as attacked like a wild man but what about his defense? Every time he attacked I would dick jab and follow up with a combo, and of course he took the whole string to his mouth. He didn't have any patience at all and it led to his down fall, it also led him to throw his stick in rage. I smiled and was off to my next opponent... Kayn.

"So Yas, ready for me to kick your ass?" He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him. "King eh? Haha don't you know that character sucks right?" He said. Kayn picked Devil Jin, ah he is a tier whore. Match started and I had the advantage on him until he showed me why being a tier whore has an edge. He Hell Sweeped my life away and took the first match. We decided to rematch with the same characters and I took the second round, punishing his mistakes.

"I am going to win Kayn." I said.

"I doubt it bro." He responded.

The third match started and we didn't switch people. Kayn decided to step it up by doing electrics on me. Over and over he caught me slipping and took two rounds on me. I smiled and decided too show why King is number one. He tried to electric me and whiffed and he took a mean combo. Jin was on the ground and I read his get up and crouch grabbed him making me win the round. Next round I decided to trap him buy giving him the Justice Nipples treatment. He fell for it and with two Giant Swings and a mix up I took that round. Last round started and his predictable ass tried to hell sweep but I caught it and he took a beating. I ended the round with Muscle Buster and I sent Kayn to losers.

"Fuck, I almost had you." Kayn reached his hand out. "GG Yas." He said, smiling. I smiled back and shook his hand. I made it to top eight. Once top thirty-two was finished they gave us a thirty minute break. I walked around trying to find Kayn or anyone but I saw Jinx talking to this white guy. He was tall and had a long ass black beard. He had on a black hat, black T shirt, just black everything.

"Oh my god! Aris! dude we gotta take a picture together man!" Jinx yelled. I stood some feet back and let her have her fun.

"Good job." I heard behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened.

"V...Vi?" I said. Vi was wearing her cop uniform so it seems she's on duty. "What are you doing here?" I asked. For some reason I couldn't hold my smile, I am glad to see her and her... body.

"All of these people smell bad, Vi do you not smell these people?" And behind her was Caitlyn and my god was she beautiful. Man Piltover have some really beautiful women. She was wearing her cop uniform and hers had a miniskirt and long boots on her feet.

"Man they do Cupcake, but you kno' we here on duty. You kno' what happened last event." Vi pointed out.

"Look, I am going to get some air." Caitlyn said and walked away from us. This left me alone with Vi and my cheeks started to get hot. Vi walked up to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. My breathing stopped and the whole world froze. Is she about to tease me? Oh fuck is she about to tell me to go somewhere with her? What if she takes me right now in front of everyone. My dick was pulsing in my pants from how horny she is making me.

"Tie yo shoes, you might slip." She whispered and the clicks of her heels sounded further away from me. I gulped and looked down, my shoelaces were untied. I took a knee and tied them. I can't believe I lost my shit just now. All Vi did was tell me my shoes were untied and my mind almost broke on how close she was.

"Dude did you see my sis? I swear she looks like a hoe in that outfit. ... Yasuo? Yas you okay?" I was staring at the ground when I finally snapped out of it.

"Yea... Yeah Jinx I am good. I had to tie my shoes." I said, but her face wasn't buying it.

"Whatevs, anyway congrats on making top eight! Kayn is so pissed that I beat him in losers haha. You better make it to grand finals." I nodded and she walked away. Yeah Of course I was going to make it.

* * *

Grand Finals

Jinx Vs Yasuo

* * *

I couldn't believe it, there was so many tough matches man. I sighed, grand fucking finals. I sat down next to Jinx but something was different about her. "Ready?" I nodded and picked my main. "I hope you are..."

" **BECAUSE YOU WON'T WIN ONE ROUND HEHE."** She said, a big grin on her face.

It was a creepy smile indeed but I shook it off and she picked her character. Lei Wulong. The round started and something was off. She beat me in fifteen seconds. Second round started and she read me so hard, I hop kicked and she laid down and launched me. She comboed me to the wall and I tried to roll away from the wall but she read my low and parried it. She won round two and soon round three was on. I played defensive and tried get some pokes in but she low parried every single one. I tried to grab, she broke it. She punished every unsafe move. She was playing perfectly.

She beat me, three rounds...

I didn't land a single hit.

Three perfects.

What the fuck.

I picked King again and she picked Hwoarang. The match started and again the same shit happened. Broke everything and made me whiff every move, I started to get frustrated and soon it all came back to me. She showed this perfection before. In the arcade game she dodges all the bullets. At home she won every match. When we played basketball she could steal easily no matter how I dribbled. Third match and I lost all hope, until she picked my main against me, King. Jinx turned to me and smiled.

" **I'll show you how you really play king."**

Man, that hurt. Match started and this woman did king's waved dash so fast I was mesmerized. She followed up with a mix up and launched me. I got up and she sidestepped my spring kick. Next round she opened out the gates with a giant swing which caught me off guard. I didn't tech and she waved dash to me, stopped, and wave dashed again. I was so scared to attack that she Ki charged in my face.

Wait she can't block! I did a hop kick and smiled when I knew that it's about to connect.

**"So predictable."**

Jinx sidestepped and proceeded to beat my ass. Round was over and she had nine perfects, and reset the bracket. I didn't even want to play anymore. The crowd behind us was chanting her name, making me look like the bad guy. I gulped and the second set started. I stayed with King and she picked Kazuya. Playing against this was a nightmare, the spacing, electrics, and punishes made me want to throw my stick. I sighed, another match where I didn't hit her not once.

**"Hey you okay?"**

I rolled my eyes at her taunt but deep down I was hurt. I am getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter in front of so many people. She now played Bryan and my ankles was so broken after the first two rounds I just wanted her to end it right here. She then did some shit that didn't even know was possible. Taunt jet upper, three times, which somehow comboed into itself. I almost cried but it was such a beauty that I smiled. I was getting my ass kicked in a history making way. I sighed, the last match was underway. I was King and she picked Paul.

**"I'll beat you with one move."**

Jinx did it.

She beat me only using death fist.

I retired from Tekken after today.

Jinx didn't pop off when she won, all she did was smile. "I'll show you lata okay?" She said. I nodded and we shook hands. The tournament was over and they awarded Jinx with her money and a medal. We tried to find Akali and Kayn but they weren't nowhere in sight. I took out my phone to call her but she texted me.

"Since that bitch is still with you find another way home with that slut." Woah, where the fuck did that come from? I sighed and decided to call Vi.

"Yo." She answered.

"Can you take us home? My friend left us here." I explained.

"Yeah, let me swing by the house and pick up Riven. Let's celebrate my baby sister's win."

"Okay, we will be at the front."

"Cool, bye baby. Mwah" I blushed as the phone hung up. "Vi is picking us up." I said. Jinx nodded and we both headed to the front. Vi picked us up and it was nothing but good vibes and laughter in the car, even Riven was smiling. We were all having a good time until Vi decided for us to celebrate at this place called Steak and Shake. She parked the car and we all walked inside the restaurant. A woman lead us to a table and the good vibes followed us and the smiles and laughs continued, that is until Vi stopped and looked outside. There were five black figures walking up to the restaurant. We all noticed her sudden change of emotion, and she stood up making us uneasy. Vi tapped her palms with her thumbs and these metals gloves formed on her arms. The figures came into the restaurant and one of them stepped up. He removed his hat and Vi put her gloves up.

" **Lucian!"**  Vi yelled.

His men moved their trench coats and were holding guns.

 **BANG!**   **BANG!**


	7. Chapter 7

"STAY BEHIND ME!" Vi yelled at us. "JINX I NEED YOU TO FLANK ON MY RIGHT!" She ordered. Jinx nodded and jumped from her seat. "YAS!" Vi screamed. I looked at her, my body shaking from what's going on. "Stay by my side okay?" She said. smiling. This was not the time to blush like an idiot, I need to take action. I jumped and stood behind Vi. I looked behind me and Riven was already calling the police. "Thanks Babe! I am kind of busy!" Vi said, thanking Riven. Riven nodded and put her phone up. I looked in front of me and Lucian still hasn't made a move yet. I looked at his eyes and he stared right at me, his eyes gave off a uneasy vibe, so cold and filled with hatred. His hat covered one of his green eyes and of course his whole outfit was in business attire, all black, he was looking kind of clean for this. Lucian walked back through his men, and disappeared from sight. "WHEA' THE FUCK YOU GOIN' LUCIAN!" Vi yelled. "Get on my back Yasuo! Riven look under the table fo' somethin' special. You and Jinx handle these chumps. EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE FIND COVER IMMEDIATELY!" The screaming people around us flipped over their tables, some ran into the bathrooms. I grabbed onto Vi's shoulders as she grabbed my legs with her gloves. I held on for dear life as she jumped into the window behind us, her body still blocking bullets.

"Let's get it!" Jinx taunted. I looked behind and Jinx was dodging bullets, her body zapping from place to place. Riven stood up and something caught my eye, something green... I couldn't see what it was as Vi jumped again in the air.

"There you are." Vi landed behind Lucian, we were in the middle of a deserted street, both of them face to face.

"How you doin' honey, miss me?" He asked, folding his arms. Vi snickered. "Who the big baby on yo back?" He asked. I sighed at his taunt, I already hate this guy.

"Don't worry bout him, whea' the fuck you been huh? You kno' I miss fucking you up." Vi said, putting her gloves together. Lucian threw away his hat, revealing more of his face. He was dark skin, green eyes, and had braids in his head. He had earrings in both of his ears, and by the look of it, he seemed to be older then me and Vi. "Yas, go to the other side of the street, I got to handle this." I got off of her back and walked away to a safe distance.

"Still usin' them gauntlets huh? Yo know them shits suck right?" He said, his slang the same as Vi and Jinx's. Vi scoffed and smiled.

"Still usin' them old ass pistols? Yo know you can't hit shit with them right?" Which made him laugh himself. Lucian put his fists up and smirked.

"Take them gloves off honey, let's have a little match." Lucian said. Vi rolled her neck around put her fist up, her gauntlets going back into her palms. Vi's legs did a little dance and she looked like she having fun. Lucian stepped in and aimed for stomach but Vi caught his wrist and gave him a nice punch to his stomach. Lucian staggered but quickly recovered. Vi stepped in and swung hard but Lucian sidestepped and Vi took a mean fist to her cheek. "Come on babe, I know you can do betta' then that. I taught you how to fight didn't I?" Lucian said, making me feel... something...

Honey...

Babe...

Do they have a past? I hate pet names but I know what they mean. Why would Vi like this guy? He sounds like an asshole. Vi spit out blood and charged at Lucian again. Lucian smirked and ducked her fist and Vi was hit in her stomach. Vi coughed and Lucian followed up and punched her in her face again, almost knocking her on her back. "Damn Vi you lookin' soft. What you been doin' girl?" He asked. Vi spit her blood out and raised her fists again, her body moving left and right, almost looks like she was dancing. Lucian swung and Vi dodged his fist. Vi grabbed his arm and headbutted him, making him scream in pain. Lucian shook it off and started using his legs but Vi was prepared for it. Vi grabbed his leg and spun her body around, making Lucian spin and he landed on his stomach, Vi on top of him, still holding his leg. Vi pulled his leg back but Lucian kicked Vi in her face with his other leg, making her release him.

Vi rolled over and got back on her feet, her fist in the air. Lucian rolled and tried to sweep her legs but Vi saw right through this and stepped back. Lucian, on his back kicked his legs up and was back on his feet. "Come on!" Lucian yelled. Vi smirked and charged at him but instead of punching him she jumped and pushed her legs forward. This took Lucian but surprise and he was kicked in his chest "Ugh!" he yelled. Lucian flew backwards but rolled as soon as he hit the ground. Lucian patted his chest and smirked. Vi ran at him again. What Lucian did next surprised me.

Lucian grabbed her arm and smacked his lips against hers. Vi was taken back by this but instead of breaking the kiss Vi actually relaxed her body and closed her eyes loving the kiss. I tried looking away but my eyes wouldn't move from this. The more Lucian kissed her the more my body felt hot. I tighten my fist and watched as Vi still didnt break the kiss. I took a step forward but Lucian made it much worse, he broke the kiss and leaned to her neck making Vi moan. My eyebrow twitched looking at this, why is Vi not fighting him?

"Oooo I miss that." Vi moaned. She missed this? Man what the fuck she mean by that? Do they have a history or some shit? The pet names is one thing but a history? Vi pushed Lucian away and folded her arms. "Look boy, you can't come around hea' after bein' gone for so long." Vi sighed. "I am about to arrest you Lucian, and all that good shit you was doin' aint gonna change my mind." Lucian replied with a simple roll of his eyes.

"You must not remember what I can do to change yo mind girl. I am the biggest you evea felt." Lucian points out.

**WHAT THE FUCK?**

I really hope no one can see me sweat. He fucked Vi? She let him? She let this asshole fuck her? But all I get is teasing? Vi looked away, her face turning red. "Look man, stop bringing up old shit. Put these cuffs on." Vi said. Lucian smirked again.

"Make me." His smirk turning into a shiny smile. Vi gave a small smile and walked towards Lucian and when they were face to face she did the unexpected.

She kissed him. She kissed him... slow... passionate, it was making me sick.

That should be me... Why is she kissing him but not me?  **THAT SHOULD BE ME DAMN IT**.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. Maybe she is playing him to get him to surrender? Yeah that make sense. I raised my head and Vi went from kissing him to holding his neck with her arms. I can't watch this shit man, but of course my body won't move no matter how much I ordered it. Lucian broke the kiss and Vi cuffed him.

"It was nice seein' yah baby girl. How bout I come see you some more? I see you grown into a big girl. It's been five years since I seen you." Lucian said, talking low in Vi's face, making me sick to my stomach. Vi blushed and put her hands on Lucian's.

"I already kno' you bout to escape, but you kno' you can't be doin' shit like this babe. You tried to kill my babies. You kno' the next time Imma really fuck you up right?" Vi said, still looking in his ugly green eyes.

"Girl you know those were blanks in the guns. I just wanted to make a good entrance. Those men were robots so you kno' I was planning for no one to get hurt. I just wanted you alone so I can see how much you grown. Your body lookin' good girl." Lucian said. "But I gotta go baby, I will see you soon." Lucian leaned in and gave Vi another peck on her lips. Lucian jumped back, kicked his boots together, and he started to levitate. I hate this guy but man do I really want his boots. This man had fire coming from the bottom of his shoes and soon he was flying away, fast as hell. I turned and Vi was still standing there watching Lucian fly off. I on the other hand was filled with hate and another emotion i thought I never get to experience.

**Jealousy** **.**

I fucking hate Lucian. Vi asked me to be at her side. Vi cooked for me, gave me a place to live free of charge, and sucked my dick. She gave me a fresh start and I will be damned if I let that bastard take her from me. The way he kissed her?! I can do better! I fight better then him, I killed plenty in the invasion! I can call her baby, boo, all that dumb shit too. Also I am so sure my dick is way bigger then his! tch I can make my eyes...

"Yas? You ready to go home?" Vi asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded and I got on her back. Vi got a running start and jumped high in the air. "YAHOO! I love these heels!" She yelled, laughing in the air. Vi "Yas! Isn't this lit as hell!?" Vi asked.

"Yeah.." I said, my voice low. We made it back to Steak n' Shake and a bunch of cop cars surrounded the building. Vi landed with a loud thud, my body shaking from the impact. I jumped off and Vi and I walked back to the restaurant.

"Hey Cupcake!" Vi yelled, a big grin on her face. Caitlyn waved back but didn't look behind her.

"He's back." Caitlyn said with a worried look on her face. "Lucian is back Vi." Vi patted Caitlyn shoulder, which made her smile.

"I thought he was dead. When we raided his shit and he blew up his own hideout I thought he died." Vi paused. "Cait, he has no injuries, someone had to heal him. He also got away from me." Vi lied. You know damn well you let him go. So I am right, she does still like him.

"Well it seems his robot mob had blanks in there guns. I can understand this behavior from Jinx, but Lucian? He isn't a jokester." Caitlyn sighed. "Man this going to be a lot of paperwork in the morning." Caitlyn said, pinching her forehead.

"Hey Yas!" I heard behind me. I turned around and ir was Jinx and Riven. I smiled even though it hurt but I smiled anyway.

"Yo." I said, trying to sound happy. Riven waved and Jinx gave me a hug. Jinx broke the hug but she had a worried look on her face.

"You good Yas?" Jinx asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I am okay. We didn't catch him, he got away." I lied, just more lies to cover Vi. Jinx nodded and gave me another hug. I gave a small smile to her as she let go me. "Hey, if somethin' is wrong Yas you can talk to me okay?" Jinx said in a caring voice.

"I am okay Jinx, I promise." I said, another hurtful smile I put on. In reality i am fucked up right now. I am so jealous and hurt about Vi loving another guy when that guy is supposed to be me...

"All right guys lets go home. Sorry sis about tonight" Vi said.

"No sweat Vi its all good. I had a blast." Jinx said, grinning which made Riven give off a smile too. We walked out of the restaurant and into Vi's car. Vi pulled off and in the car I didn't say a damn word. I was to busy thinking about that bastard. I want to know more about Lucian, I have to know. If Vi treats Lucian like this is she really playing with me? Am I just a guinea pig to her? Fuck I gotta know man. Vi seems like she likes me by the things she done for me but the way Lucian is talking it seems like Vi has done way more for him than me. If Vi let me I would do so much for her... Way more than fucking Lucian ever could. I should of killed that guy instead of breaking his legs. maybe I can ask her to be more than by her side. I could be in her life. front in center. I can help her fuck people up, when ever she needed it I can give her sex. If someone didn't pay her money I can kill them and hide the body. I can do so much for her, I would even train Riven on how to service a guy. If she wanted too I can beat her myself so she would never have too. Vi can be my queen and I can serve her until I die. Maybe I could...

"Yas, you know we hea right?" I heard. I stopped looking out of the mirror and everyone was gone. I sighed and stepped out of the car. Vi turned the car off and stepped outside as well. "Come hea." She called. I stopped and turned my body around. Vi was leaning on the car, a smile on her face. "What's the matta?" She asked me. I looked at the ground and didn't respond. "Not gonna tell me huh?" She asked. Again I didn't respond. I felt pain in my head as Vi pulled me forward to her. In such a quick motion, Vi cuffed me. Vi put my arms up and over her head. Vi was in this circle my arms made, my hands behind her back. I was now staring at Vi's face, her eyes staring at mine. "What's wrong?" she asked. I refused to answer and Vi smiled. Vi grabbed my hair and her knee went straight into my stomach. I coughed, the pain spreading through my chest. "Tell me what's the matta." Vi said. I didn't answer which made Vi sigh. "I am going to punch you in yo chest. Tell me." I stayed silent and Vi punched me in my chest hard as fuck. I yelled in pain but Vi kept a smile on her face. "Why you makin' this so hard Yas?" She asked.

I smiled and looked at her face. "It's stupid Vi, just let me go." I coughed and said something I knew I would regret. "Besides why do you care Vi? You let a criminal escape because he fucked you. You let him leave because dick is more important than justice." I said. I looked up and Vi had such a creepy smile that I started to feel fear. Vi grabbed my hair, and using her other hand she punched me again in my chest. I yelled in pain as she gave me a punch for every word she said.

"Watch. Yo. Fuckin. Mouth." She said. I coughed up blood some of it landing on her uniform. "What the fuck Lucian got to do with anything Yas?" Vi asked. I didn't respond. I could barely breathe. "Answer me boy. Or perhaps you like it when I fuck you up?" Vi asked again.

"I... Hurts... hurts... Vi... hurts.." Vi rolled her eyes and smiled at my pain.

"Wha... what you say Yas? I cant.. I cant... hear you? You said it hurt? You want the pain to go away?" She asked. I nodded and Vi leaned to my face, our noses touching. "Answer me." She said. I decided to answer, Vi looked like she was going to kill me.

"I... am... jealous..." I said in between breaths. Vi tilted her head, smiling.

"Jealous? of what?" Vi asked.

"Lucian..." I admitted. Vi opened her mouth but instead of words was laughter. She was laughing so hard that she was blushing.

"Of him? My baby? What you thought? You had a chance with me Yas? Man please, aint no body want yo ass but my sis." Vi admitted which stung so deep. "Yas, just because I suck yo dick, cook fo you, doesn't mean shit. You nothin' but a little boy living with me. Man I thought you was gonna be my homie, my right hand man. You nothin' but a emotional little bitch. You got so many feelings fo samurai that it honestly doesn't make any sense."

Wow...

"You thought if you did what I said, I was gonna be with you huh? Haha the only person that I will fuck with feelings is Lucian and I thought he was dead. My next love is Caitlyn but she be to busy to fuck. She like me too, I fucked ha and everything."

Man...

"Look at you, blood coming from yo mouth from a few punches. When I asked you to stay by my side what you thought I meant? as a boyfriend? Nah G, I meant as someone who will block the bullets for me. Someone who will die for me." I coughed as Vi unhooked my cuffs. I fell backwards on my back. Vi sat on my waist and put her arms around my head. "Let me show you how much of a pussy you are. Open yo mouth." I refused but Vi punched my chest, making me yell in pain. Vi grabbed my jaw, keeping my mouth open. "Swallow." She ordered. Vi opened her mouth and a glob of spit came into my mouth. when it touched my tongue it was so cold. there was no taste but it slowly went down my throat. Vi leaned in gave me a sloppy kiss.

God it felt so good. Vi leaned back and her smirk made my dick huge. I couldn't think anymore... I was beaten, broken.. I never felt this way before. "I am gonna take you right hea'. You want me Yas? Is that what you want? You want a taste of me?" I tried to speak but no sound would come out. "You are my bitch Yasuo. That's all you will evea' be to me. My sis can have you. She really likes you for some reason but I will neva' undastand. You nothin' but a washed up swordsman that lost his balls somewhea' in Ionia." Vi leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I am going to sit on yo dick. When I do, I want to hear you moan my name. I want to feel you squirm under me." Before I could talk Vi pulled my shorts off of me, revealing my dick. "You not even that big." She said. Vi took her pants off, then her panties, and what a sight.

My mouth started to water as Vi leaned down onto my waist. "You want it on yo dick?" She asked. I nodded but she punched me again. "Answer me with yo mouth."

"y... yes..." I said, sounding pathetic. Vi leaned forward, her head next to the right side of my neck. Vi grabbed my dick with her hand and guided it to her... I gasped when I entered her warm cave. My breath went away, my body squirmed and all I could think of was her name. "V...V...Vi..." I moaned. Jesus there was nothing I could do. I wanted to run, wanted to fight... All I could do was enjoy it. After everything she said, after beating me... I still want her.

Vi has broke my mind. "You my little bitch. You gonna do what I say, and whenever I say it." Vi moved her hips up and crashed her ass down onto my legs, making my upper body jump. Vi laughed in my ear as she moved her hips up and down again. Her warmth felt so good on my cock that I couldn't hold what ever dignity I had left together. I moved my arms and grabbed onto her back. Vi flicked my hands away, and slammed on my dick harder, making my legs jump in the air. "ahh!" I moaned. "Tch... stop..." I moaned again.

"Make me pussy." Vi taunted. Vi kissed my neck, and that was the last straw. My mind went south and all I could think about was her. I was hers... Shit... "No words? That's what I thought." Vi leaned up wards and sped up her tempo. "You... shit.. you like that?" Vi asked. I mumbled something but she slapped me to wake me up. "Who you belong too?" She asked.

"Ahh.. y... vvv.." I mumbled again. I looked at Vi and her face was so lewd from fucking me that it seemed she was enjoying her self. Her face was red, her hair was covering one eye, and my god did she have such a cute smile. Vi punched me in my chest but it wasn't as hard as before. "Answer... Ahh.. Amswer mee." Vi moaned.

"Tch... You... I... " I tried to say but Vi grabbed my throat. Vi was riding me like she was riding a horse. Fast and hard, but I am surprised I didn't come yet.

"I didn't hear.. you..." She moaned. Vi was really getting to into it but she didn't hit me as hard nor say hurtful things.

"You..." I finally said. Vi grinned and grabbed her tits.

"That's right baby, I own you." She said. I moaned louder as she started to play with her self. I looked at the night sky and somehow my mind started to come back to me. Why now? My mind should be lost right? I moved my arms and somehow pulled Vi to me. "Ahh!" She moaned. Vi looked into my eyes and noticed something. Her face turned into delight. She had a grin on her lips.

My chest didn't hurt, my mind was clear... What the fuck is going on? I leaned up, Vi still grinding my dick into dust. I looked at her, and she gave me a lustful kiss, but I didn't like it.

I loved it. I loved it so much that my hands grabbed her back and the back of her neck. I kissed her deeply, my hips pushing upwards. "Yes! Fuck me harder my little  **DEMON!** " Suddenly my back started to hurt, my legs grew, my arms grew. what the fuck. I suddenly got the strength and picked up Vi and laid her against the car. "Let me show you why you are my bitch." Vi smiled and started to transform. Like before, her eyes turned yellow, hair turned white. Vi grabbed my throat and pushed me down, she was taking control again. Vi picked me up using my shirt. Vi grabbed my hair and pulled me forward to her car window. "I love the new you babe."

What the hell... I had black horns coming from my head, my hair turned white from black, my skin had black scales all over it. I grew fangs in my teeth, my fingernails and fingers grew larger, I looked like a bad version of Devil Jin.

Wait... Am I a demon? Was the dream where I went to hell, was that real? "Vi... what did you too me!" I yelled. Vi grabbed my throat again and threw me to the ground. She straddle my waist and grinned. Her teeth were fangs just like mine, and her strength was unreal. I struggled but she put my dick back inside her. "I made you into my bitch Yasuo. I made you mine." Vi laughed like an witch and leaned to my face. I growled at her and she growled back. "What baby? Why you growling?" She asked. I made an evil face and growled again, and she growled right back. I tried to move but she stopped me every time.

"Arrgh!" I yelled, trying to break free. Vi moved her hips and slamed on me much harder than before, making me moan and growl. Vi leaned in and kissed me, her tongue dominating mine. Vi broke the kiss, slob connecting our mouths. "Ready to cum?" Vi asked, her voice deeper. Vi slid off of my dick and pulled a metal ring off of me that I didn't even know was on me. Vi sat down and immediately I cam hard and fast. "That's right my little  **DEMON**  cum for me." I howled as I came inside of Vi. Vi smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Who owns you?" Vi asked.

"You..." I answered. She owns me... Every part of me...

"That's right." She said and kissed me again. "I own you, now and foreva'. You my dog and I am yo owner." Vi kissed my neck and rubbed my face. "I will never love you. You will never get to get another chance like this. You will never be handsome in my eyes. You will never please me. You are my weak demon that will never escape me. You are my bitch Yasuo." Vi kissed me again and my dick got hard again. "You came here not for a fresh start, but to be my mine. You didn't come hea' to go to school and learn, you came hea' to serve me." Vi pulled me up by the horns and put me on top of her car.

I am hers...

Vi licked her lips and spread my legs.

I will serve her...

Vi got on top of her car and fucked me in a position I never seen before. She was on top of me like a guy would be in missionary. I closed my eyes and moaned... It felt do good... I growled when I came inside her again. Vi wasn't done and she kept fucking me, even if my dick was soft.

She will never love me.

I will never be good enough.

"Stop..." I moaned. Vi slapped me hard across the cheek.

"Shut up and take it." She said. My dick rose for the third time and she licked her lips.

I am hers...

**I am her demon...**

Vi moaned but stopped suddenly and hopped off. She pulled my legs and I slid off of the car and on my ass. I opened my eyes and Vi's vagina was in front of me. "Lick." She ordered. I stretched my tongue and licked her tasty wet snatch. Vi grabbed my head and stuffed my face in her pussy, making her give off a moan. Vi stopped and held my head in place. Vi put two fingers on her clit and began to rub herself. "Open yo mouth." I kept my mouth open and Vi screamed as liquid squirted from her and landed all over my face, hair, and mouth. I moved my hand to wipe it off but she caught me in the act and grabbed my arms. "Lick yo lips and taste me." I licked my lips and Vi's liquid tasted like water, but with a hint of sweetness. Vi took a knee and gave me more kisses on my lips. I could barely keep my eyes open and soon my eyes closed.

"Night Night little slut."


	8. Chapter 8

Two P.M

June 30th

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, closed them again but tried to keep them open. I moved my arms and legs and it seems like I am in my bed. I looked around yes I am in room. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly a thought hit me, I reached for my phone and lucky for me it was on my table. I turned on the camera and looked at myself. My face is normal. I sighed and put my phone back on my table. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

Fuck.

Vi took me last night. She took my soul and made me hers. It doesn't make any sense why she would do that. She still likes Lucian, but for someone who told me that I am nobody to her, made me cum so many times. Why does she still say hurtful things but treat me with care? That doesn't add up. I raised my hand and stared at it. She made me into a demon, someone who can serve her. Do I want that? Do I want to serve someone who says I will never be nothing in her eyes? I sighed again and closed my eyes. I like Vi, hell I would make her my girlfriend if I had the choice. Vi is sexy, sweet when she wants too, but is controlling and violent. I do find it attractive that she has more strength than me, but man it feels like I can't do anything if I try and fight her. I raised my arm again and stared at it.

I really am curious of my new power. It felt good when I did over power her for a moment. How do I use it? Can I transform now? I sighed yet again. I don't know what to do man. I need to talk to someone... I wish my brother was here... I rolled over and stared at my door. What if she is outside waiting for me? What if she fucks me up again? My stomach rumbled which pulled me from my thoughts.

Look she can do her worse but nothing will stop me from eating food. I pulled the covers off of me and a breeze hit my waist. I looked down and I was naked. I walked to my bag of clothes and in the corner but for some reason it was missing. I looked around and it was nowhere in sight. I folded my arms and tapped my foot. "Where is my shit?" I said out loud. I pinched my forehead, the last person I remember being with is Vi. I have to call her. I walked to my phone and picked her name. The phone ringed and she picked up after one ring.

"Hey baby." She said. I immediately blushed. "I see you awake, you been out fo' two days."  **TWO DAYS?**

"Two? You didn't wake me?" I said, sounding a little angry.

"Nah, you needed to sleep baby."

"Why... can you stop calling me that Vi."

"Why? Don't you want to be my baby?" I rolled my eyes.

"Vi, You made it clear two nights ago. I just want my stuff, I need some air."

"You bout to get some air. I am comin' home to pick you up. We bout to go out and do some things."

"I can't go anywhere with no clothes." Vi snorted at that one.

"Listen boo, Yo old clothes still thea', just look in the closet." I looked around and there was no closet. "I hea' you walkin' around, it's right beside the T.V. I cleaned yo room too."

"Uh... Thank you... Why are you doing this? you just said while you were... doing me... that you hate my guts." Vi again laughed but soon cursed loudly in my ear.

"FUCKIN' TURN YOU ASSHOLE! Oh yea, I meant every word pussy boy. You my bitch still don't forget." Her tone of voice sounded so playful.

"Well... I am pretty sure you are going to fight me if I don't go with you."

"Fuckin' right, you learn so well babe. Look I'm gonna be home in thirty minutes, be outside."

"Okay Vi." I hung up and looked at the big brown door I never noticed before. Was it always here? I turned the brown door knob and it was a huge closet. It was big and spacious for me to walk in. I also noticed my old clothes on the right of me on wooden shelves but the left of me was filled with someone else clothes on steel shelves. I looked down and saw a cord in circles. I know that cord...

My arcade stick was on the floor underneath the racks of clothes. I got on my knees and it was by new ones. I scratched my head and tried to put logic into this. This has to be Jinx's stuff right? I got up and took a shirt from the left side. It had such a cool design on it. There was a kid, blue eyes, brown spiky hair, red shorts and big yellow boots. My curiosity kept my hands moving so I decide to try on the shirt. It went on perfect. I walked further down, walked to my left and there was another row of clothes. it had so many gym shorts with different colors...

Just the way I like it... Jinx doesn't wear gym shorts like I do. I turned around and another group of shelves in the small hall way I was in had jeans, and the bottom was filled with so many shoes. I knelt down at a shoe that caught my eyes.

"JORDAN'S?!" I loudly spoke. I always wanted Jordan's, ever since I seen them in Piltover when I was a kid. I decided to try them on and they pit perfectly. I smiled and loved the white and red shoes on my feet. I took them off and looked at the jeans. I tried on some black shorts and they fit perfectly. Black shirt with the kid on it. Black jean shorts and white and red sneakers. I walked out of the closet and opened my door. The apartment was silent so I walked to the bathroom. I got ready, made sure my hygiene was in order, picked my head, and walked back to my room. I picked up my phone and Jinx texted me.

"My sis says you are awake. I was worried about yah Yas. Call me when you get a chance." I smiled seeing this.

"I will. It might be later tonight." I responded. I put my phone and wallet in my pocket. I walked out when I noticed my headphones were missing. I walked back in and they weren't on the table where they usually were. I walked past the T.V stand and opened up the top drawer on this big ass brown stand that I never used. Vi probably put them in here since she cleaned my room. I opened it and there was this white box with a picture of headphones on them. I raised an eyebrow, took the box and closed the drawer. These headphones look expensive and they certainly aren't mine. I turned around and put them back where they belong but there was another box in the drawer. I ignored it and closed the drawer. Vi was going to be here any minute and I don't want to piss her off. I closed my room door and headed down stairs.

I walked outside and in a few seconds Vi's car pulls up. I opened the door and got in. I closed the door and Vi drove off. I took a glance at Vi and my god I couldn't look back. Her outfit wasn't anything out the normal but the way it fit her body was fucking amazing. Her tight blue shirt that was cut off low to show her some of her breast, black shorts that stopped at her thigh, and lastly a pair of blue and black sneakers. Vi was looking good but of course she caught me staring.

"What you lookin' at?" She asked. I looked away but just like last time she grabbed my hair and pulled my face back. "Answer me boy." she demanded.

"Yes Vi… I was looking at your clothes." I said. Vi let go of my hair but now her eyes were looking at me.

"I like yo outfit babe. Whea' you get those clothes from?" She asked, a big grin on her face. I sighed at the rhetorical question.

"You know where I got my clothes from. Also can you please stop calling me that." I asked, looking out the window.

Vi laughed and the car turned to the right. "You gone stop tellin' me what to do. I am gonna call you babe, boo, bitch, whateva' I want. Yo name isn't Yas to me." I stayed silent, hoping she wouldn't talk anymore. I can't get anywhere with her. "Im' talkin' to you baby. I expect a answer."

"Yeah." I simply said, sounding irritated. Suddenly the car stopped in the middle of the street, making other cars horns go off. Thank god I got my seat belt on or my head would of crashed threw the front. "What the hell Vi?" I asked.

"Fix yo fuckin' attitude. You gone treat me with respect pussy. Got it?" Vi asked, her eyes directly looking at mine.

"All right Vi. Can you please go? I am pretty sure you hit someone just now." I said, which made Vi laugh. The car was moving again and for my sanity Vi didn't talk to me that much. She turned up her radio and the song that played sounded good. I never heard this rapper before. I thought the car ride calmed down but we stopped at a red light. The reflection from my window showed Vi looking at me with a seductive smirk. Vi pulled my shirt, turned me around to face her. She grabbed my chin, turned down the music and rapped the words to me.

 _"Do you love this shit? Are you high right now? Do you ever get nervous? Are you single? I heard you fucked your girl, is it true?"_  My cheeks felt hot as Vi planted her lips onto mine. My heart was beating really fast but it was short lived. Vi pushed me away, turned up the radio to insane levels.

 _"I say hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah, fuckin' right, fuckin' right, alright and we say hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah fuckin' right, fuckin' right, alright."_  Vi was screaming the lyrics while doing some type of dance. Her arms were in the air and her upper body was twisting back and forth making her tits shake and her lower body twist with it. It looked really nice honestly, I even smiled seeing the woman who treated me like shit have so much fun. The light turned green and we were off.

We finally came to a halt in front of this small house that was made of entirely of bricks. "Aite listen baby, stay by me at all times. If you don't you might get fucked up and judgin' by me beatin' yo ass you can't fight." I chuckled at this one.

"Vi you choke me and pin me to places. I can't fight back. You also fuck me up sexually." I explained. Vi smiled and turned off the car.

"I know babe. That shit be sexy." Vi got out of the car and I followed suit. We walked on the cracked concrete and walked up the brick steps. We made it to a dirty white door and Vi opened the door with a set of keys from her pocket. The first thing that hit me was the smell. It reeked of weed, different fried foods and alcohol. The place was small and I constantly tripped over a lot of bullshit. There was empty pizza boxes, empty beer bottles and weed dust all over random tables in the big living room when I walked in. I stayed close to Vi and we walked through a small doorway leading to a even messier kitchen. "These fuckers can't keep shit clean." Vi said as we walked down the hallway past the kitchen. Vi unlocked another door at the end of the small hallway that lead down to the basement.

"MAN THIS GAME BE CHEATIN BRUH!" I heard. There was a familiar sound and soon I hummed along to it. We made it down the creaking steps and Vi stopped in front of me. Vi put her finger on her lips and made a shush sound. She carefully opened a drawer on the brown wooden desk behind us. Vi pulled out a black weapon and fired it multiple times at the ceiling. All of the men that were playing Tekken turned around and every single face I saw was in fear.

"MAN WHAT THE FUCK YALL DOIN'? GO UP STAIRS AND MAKE MY MONEY. ACTUALLY, FRED SINCE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT THE GAME CHEATIN', COME HEA." I gulped and the white, skinny bald guy that was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans gulped even louder. He walked closer to Vi and Vi grabbed his shirt. "YALL BETTA' THANK FRED FOR SAVIN' YALL ASSES. SO IMMA' MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF HIM. YALL BETTA' WATCH BECAUSE I ANIT FUCKIN' AROUND." Vi smiled and passed me the black gun. "I like to introduce the king around hea. Y'all gone respect him aite?" Vi kissed me on my cheek. "His name is Yasuo." They a shook there heads in unison.

"Hey Yasuo." The guys said all at once. I waved back. Vi smiled and turned around to face me.

Vi leaned by my ear and I almost pulled the trigger on the gun from nervousness. "Shoot his knee caps out, I handle the rest." I nodded and without hesitation, I did what Vi asked. I took aim and fired twice on both of Fred's knee caps. The poor guy fell on his stomach, crying in pain. Vi smiled and told me to keep the gun. I gulped and put it down on the desk. "Don't worry I'll teach you how to use that." she whispered. Vi turned around, pulled Fred up on the desk, and pulled his pants down, showing his ass to everyone. "Yall are my best crew on the east side. Yall my homies but don't disrespect me or you will be put into your place." Vi smacked Fred's bottom with her hands before opening another drawer with a lock on it.

She pulled out a plastic dick and the horror spread from my face to everyone else's. Vi tighten the straps on her toy, took saliva from her mouth and…. I can't watch this… "Please Vi! Any thing but that!" Fred screamed. I gulped but I couldn't look away. Vi licked her lips and slid her wet fingers inside of Fred's ass. I winced at this, I know that feels so bad.

"All of you watch. No one look away." Vi slammed the fake dildo into Fred's ass and I winced at this. I gulped as Fred screamed for dear life. Vi looked at me and mouthed the words "go up stairs." I sighed in relief and walked up the creaky stairs, trying to shut out the moans and screams of Vi's victim.

"PLEASE! Ughh VI PLEASE! STOP!" Was the last thing I heard before making it upstairs. I stood up and leaned on a wall. I smacked myself multiple times to get rid of what just happened. I need something to distract me, I pulled out my phone and had a text from Jinx and Akali.

Jinx texted me "Well I'll be home by then. Let's play this new game I bought and we can talk all night if you want." I smiled and texted back "Okay". The next text was from Akali.

"Don't sleep." Is all she texted. A little unsettling but I texted back "You okay Akali?". I put my phone away and all of the guys walked up stairs and sat on the couches. Fred limped past me and sat down on the couch, leaving a trail of blood.

"Alex heal his knees." Vi said. "Now I counted the money and hea yall cut." Vi gave everyone a small stack of money. "I'll see you guys later." I followed Vi outside and we walked back to her car. I put on my seat belt and pulled out my phone. "Yas." I turned and Vi was handing me money with a rubber band keeping it together. "This fo you baby. Don't spend it all in one place." I blinked a good amount of times before taking the money.

"Uh.. Thank you..." I said. Vi also passed me the gun I used to shoot Fred.

"I'll take you to a gun range to help you practice." I nodded and Vi started up the car. I put the gun underneath my seat. We were soon off to our next destination. I looked at the mirror and tried to once again forget what happened and of course I thought about it some more. I shot his knee caps with no hesitation, I didn't even think about it. Vi told me to do it and I fucked him up. Am I bad person now? I never really like being a goodie two shoes but I didn't want to be a villain either. I wonder how far Vi is going to take this? I sighed under my breath. Vi had her music on so she didn't hear me. A thought hit my head and now It got me thinking.

What if I disobey her? Will Vi kill me? Will she embarrasses me? Will she kick me out? Man I don't even want to know what would happen. I closed my eyes and another thought hit me.

She keeps flirting with me, kissing me, still treating me with care. Why? She said it her self, I am nothing to her. So why do these things? Is she playing with me? She just gave me five thousand to spend... I never had that much money before in my life. I opened my eyes and checked my phone. no text's or calls, nothing to distract me from talking to the pink menace beside me. I raised an eyebrow, wait. Maybe I should talk to her.

"Vi." I said. Vi turned the radio down and gave me her attention.

"Yeah baby?" She asked. I hate that she calls me names like that.

"Uh... How are you?" I asked. Vi raised an eyebrow.

"Doin' good, how bout you?" She asked. I am trying my best to not make this awkward.

"Good." I answered. I patted my legs trying to extend the conversation. "So... What do you like to do?" I asked. Vi's face went from awkward to a sweet smile.

"I like to do a lot of things. Smoke weed, play video games, basketball, cook." Vi paused. She turned the steering wheel and now we are on the road my parents said they hated the most. I think it's called the highway. "I like to shop, fight, and I am a really good mechanic. I make gadgets and can fix a lot of shit." I smiled, she isn't a demon when she is like this. "What you like too do babe?" She asked.

"I like video games, basketball, and just relaxing or taking walks." I said. Vi nodded and I felt like I was on the spot to ask another question. "Uhhh... So how did you like being a cop?" I asked.

"Shitttttttt lit. There is never any dull moments when I am on duty." I laughed and it went silent. "I guess I should I ask you somethin' huh?" She said. I nodded yes. "Look I already know whea' you from, yo past, I kno' all that. I want to know you as a person." Oh boy, this will be fun. "If I was yo girlfriend, How would you treat me?" She asked.

"Treat you like a queen, protect you, love you, stuff like that." I answered.

"Nah fam, not that weak shit. That's fairy tell talk homie. Let me hear somethin' different." She said, making me have a confuse look on my face.

"I don't know how to answer Vi.." I said. Vi sighed, then gave a small laugh.

"If you was my boyfriend, my baby, I would do everything for you. You wanted to fuck in the kitchen, car or elevator? no prob. You wanted some food at five in the mornin', I'll cook for you. You want some weed? I got you. Shit like that." I coughed to get the attention off of my hot cheeks.

"Vi.. I never experienced that with a woman. I don't know how to feel about that." I answered honestly. Wow I never met a woman who would do those types of things. Ireila would kill Yi if she found about his weed stash and she would never have sex in public places. Vi smiled and rubbed my left leg.

"Look, All I am sayin is that if you and Jinx start datin, I want to know if she is in good hands." Ohhh... Now I know what this is about. "This got nothing to do with me because I honestly think you ugly as fuck." My face had the -_- look again. Vi giggled and rubbed my leg but her hand started to get closer and closer to my crotch. "Don't worry, I kno' when you guys start fuckin' and shit I kno' you will take good care of her." This actually made me feel a little warm.

"Thanks Vi, I didn't think you would say something like that." I pointed out. The car stopped and we were in traffic. Vi took this opportunity and gently grabbed my hair. She pulled me towards her and gave me a slow sloppy kiss. She broke it and wiped off the excess spit. "I take care of people I love, that has always been a thing with me. My sis is the best thing that ever happened to me and I love her to death. So fo' me to say you are a good match fo' ha that means you a good dude." I couldn't stop the warmness, my hard on, and smiling...

Wait...

"Vi... That means a lot yah know, but explain all the mphhhh!" Vi stopped me by planting another kiss on my lips. She broke it and I stood there silently looking into one of the most flawless faces I ever seen. From her Vi tattoo, a little noise piercing, her pink hair covering one eye, and smooth skin, I was mesmerized by it.

"No mo questions." Vi pulled her phone out and rolled her eyes." We bout to be in this traffic fo a good minute so how bout you make use of yo mouth and give me some head." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's head?" I asked, looking confused.

"Licking my pussy, eatin' me, yada yada yada." Right now? in the car?

"How... Vi..." Vi smirked and stood up and slid her shorts down. She pressed a button on her door and the windows turned black. Vi turned her music up just a little so no one could hear us. Vi waved her finger at me and I followed like a dog.

"Good boy, just kno' that if you lovin' my sister, don't think Imma' just back off either. You belong to me just like Riven." Vi pushed my head down and I started to lick her folds like the good boy that I am. "Mmmh... Good boy... Lick me..." She moaned. Vi moved her leg and the car began to move forward. I smiled and moved my hands to Vi's breasts. I used one of my fingers and rubbed her right nipple. "Mmm..." Vi pulled me up and used her thumb to wipe off my spit. "Traffic movin again, you can stop even though I wanted you to keep goin." I smiled again and this time my stomach started to get nervous. My mind started to race, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "Man fuck traffic again." I turned my head and we were stopped again.

" _What you watin fo? dominate ha! Show her how much you mean to her!"_

That feeling...

_"Fuck her right now! She won't do nothin."_

Who is this voice? It sounds like Vi... But Vi is right here... I clinched my teeth, my head felt like it was ripping apart... I tried to scream but it felt like everything was frozen.

_"Show this bitch whose boss! Fuck her right now! Take her!"_

I turned around, licked my lips and my body moved on it's own. I couldn't control my actions anymore... "Yas? What! oooo fuck baby!" I grabbed her throat and bit on her neck.

_"That's right, you no one's dog! You will take over. You are ha king, and she is yo slut."_

I let go and kissed Vi passionately, My tongue putting her tongue to shame. I was in complete control and she wasn't fighting back. The feeling felt so good that whatever is controlling me I didn't want it to stop. Vi put her hands on the steering wheel and all of the sudden It stopped. I was breathing hard, my mind was back in control. The voices stopped. "What's wrong with me Vi?" I asked. I sat back in my seat and held my chest.

"I don't kno, but that was sexy. Whatevea drug you takin you should pass that to me." She joked. I wanted to laugh it off but this happened before with Jinx...

"Well we almost here." Within a few more turns we were in front of this building. It had the words "123rd candy shop." Vi turned off the car and we walked in. At first it looks like a normal candy store. Vi walked up to the blond woman that was behind the counter. Vi said something to her and she nodded. I followed Vi and she opened this brown door behind the candy shop and I was blown away from what I seen. There was a casino right behind the shop. "Welcome to my second operation baby. This is my own casino I built from scratch. And guess what? You bout to be my second in command." Second? She wants me to run this? " When school start we will sort that out but Imma teach you the ropes." I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said All I have to do is stay at your side?" I asked. Vi giggled and walked down the small carpet steps.

"I lied dumb ass." I rolled my eyes, figures. I followed Vi as she passed various tables, wheels, and other sorts of shit I didn't understand. We walked to the back and Vi opened a locked door with her keys. We went upstairs and it was a nice cozy room with a big window that over looked all of the tables. On my right was a lot of t.v screens that saw all the movement but at different angles. Vi sat in the big chair behind the large table in the middle of the room. She pulled out her phone, clicked on it, then placed it on the table. "Why you standin' there? Come sit." I walked up, nervously, and pulled out a brown chair beside Vi and sat in it. The chair was really comfortable and I honestly didn't want get up.

A few moment's later the front door opened and what a sight to behold. Riven was wearing this tight black suit, black heels, bunny ears and tail, the suit was see through especially her panties. Looking at her outfit, her weak face, her posture was so submissive I wanted to fuck her right then and there. My hands started to claw the chair arms, My mouth started to water thinking about it. Shit... I am losing control of myself again...

All my thoughts went from clear, to dirty, to down right disgusting. I could fuck her with a gag in her mouth. I can hear her scream my name as I pound the shit out of creamy white ass. I can use her mouth as another pussy hole and make her drink all of my hot sticky cum. I felt someone put something tight around my neck.

I ignored it and kept my eyes on the weak slut that is standing in front of me. Slowly my mind be began breaking even more, my body completely lost control. I raised my arms and banged on the table, making Riven scared.

"I want her." I said, my voice angry and deeper. I stood up and crawled on top of the table slowly towards the crimson beauty. "I want to fuck you." I said, my voice sounding like a beast from the wild. I crawled until I was yanked back. The tight thing on my neck was a leash and Vi was holding it.

"Riven, Yas will be in second in command, so I want you to show him a nice greeting." Riven nodded and walked towards me, slowly. I grabbed her the instant she was in arm's length and I bit her soft neck. Vi let got of the leash and I tackled Riven to the ground. I watched my body move on it's own, grabbing her hair and biting her neck again. Riven moaned and grabbed onto my back but I threw her hands off of me.

_"Don't waste time on this slut, she don't deserve no oral. Put ha on her knees and made her suck yo dick."_

I followed the voice in my head and got off of Riven. I pulled her head up and pulled my shorts off. My erect dick came out and Riven grabbed my shaft with her right hand.

_"Slap this bitch, she doesn't deserve to touch you."_

I slapped Riven's pretty face with my right hand making her touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me you filthy slut." I said. I grabbed Riven's head and made her swallow my entire cock, but to my surprise she didn't gag.

Heh...Lovely.

I made her head into my sex toy by making her head go up and down on my dick. I looked down and Riven was staring at me with tears in her eyes. I looked away but Riven grabbed my chest. "Mmph! Mmmm..." Her moans sounded so sad that it was forcing myself back in control..

What... is wrong with me... I looked down and I pulled her off of me. I felt my eyes turn... my horns... came back...

Something spread from my back..

My teeth started to hurt...

I took Riven by her head and slammed her on the table. I stripped off her tight pants, took her heels off, and ripped her panties off. I pulled Riven back and I guided my dick into her pussy. "Tch..." It was so tight...

"Fuck... You are so big..." She moaned. I moved my arms and took both of her ankles. I looked up and Vi was smiling at me.

"You like ha?" she asked. I shook my head, looked down and moaned again as Riven got even tighter around me. I looked down and I was going a slow passionate pace despite taking her roughly before.

"Am I... his now?" Riven asked, her tits bouncing to the slow rhythm my hips was making. Vi didn't answer but she got up. She walked and put her arms around my neck. "You are his whenever he wants you. Just like he is when you want him. Both of you are mine." Riven nodded but suddenly I heard screaming outside. We all looked and People were running around, gunshots were heard, and there... was the person I hated the most. "Fuck! Yas I need you to stop. Riven Go and grab your sword and pistol. I pulled out and Riven got up. She kissed me and left the room. "It looks like He got real people this time." An explosion happened and the room filed with smoke. Vi walked away and found a drawer. She pushed a button and it flipped to show a pretty black sword. "I made some adjustments to your sword, but you can always use the original. Let's test this shit out though." I nodded and my body started to levitate. My wings were flapping in air, my body was feeling so damn good.

"I want to kill him." I said. Vi nodded and smiled at me.

"Go getem tiger." Vi said with a smile. I nodded and took out my sword. There was engravings, the sword had a orange glow to it. I held it downwards and the sword engulfed in flames. Riven came back and her sword was green with runes inside of it. Riven screamed and her sword made a wind type blast that broke the glass in front of us. This had my intrest but now was not the time. Riven jumped and my wings followed her. I was flying in the air, waving my sword making wind blow out the smoke.

There he was... with a smug look on his face.. His guns pointed in my way. I made a wall made of wind and raised my sword above my head.

**"I WILL KILL YOU LUCIAN!"**


	9. Chapter 9

With a loud clang my sword hit the ground hitting nothing but the wooden floor. I looked up and Lucian had both of his guns pointed at my face. "Man whats yo problem?" he asked. I replied by swinging my sword, not to hit him but to make him back up. I dashed to him and Lucian barely reacted to my speed. He used one of his guns to block my sword. I was one step ahead and I kicked him in his stomach. He fell over, stunned, so I slid under and kicked his jaw, the force sending him flying.

 _"Sorye ge ton!"_  I yelled. I slashed his body in different areas, being careful not to hit his vital parts. I slammed him down with my right foot, making him fall downwards. He crashed on the ground making smoke and wood chips fly everywhere. Using my wings I landed safely on the ground. Once the smoke cleared I found Lucian in a small hole on the ground.

"Damn that was a good one." Lucian coughed. "I cant even get up haha." Feeling no pity I raised my sword to stab him in his heart but Lucian tried to pull a fast one. He quickly pulled out one of his guns but my sword was quicker. I severed his hand, making him scream in pain.

"You can fight hand to hand but you can't even use weapons? You make me sick. How and why would Vi fall for a unskilled person like you?" Hearing this Lucian laughed at me even though he is bleeding like a stuffed pig.

"You thought I was fightin' you for real? Boy you bout stupid as fuck. I am only stalling so my girl can save me." Wha... I heard a gun shot behind me and my knees felt weak...

I fell to my knees...

I was in a pool of blood...

I have been shot. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and my hair was being pulled very aggressively.

"Hi baby." It was Vi and she was holding a silver handgun. "I shot yo legs, you kno' I cant let you kill my boo right?" Vi walked up to Lucian, picked him up, and kissed him on the lips...

**No...**

"Bout time girl! I almost had to fuck his ass up." Lucian said. Vi laughed and stared at me. I stared back at her, my vision fading from blood loss.

**Why...**

"Let's go." Vi ordered. I watched Lucian and Vi walk out of the big hole Lucian made when he came in. I moved my legs and barely stood up.

"Vi!" I yelled. Vi stopped, turned around and looked at me. I slowly walked to her, tripping over my self, and finally reached her body. I grabbed her chest then her neck. I grabbed Vi's head and pulled her to my height.

"You.. betrayed... me..." I whispered. Vi smiled and gave me a light push. I fell in my pool of blood making a little splash. Vi pulled out her gun and aimed it at me.

"You the dumb ass that let me play you. I had you around my finger haha. At least you did one thing right." Vi lowered her self so that her gun touched my chest."You stayed by my side." Vi blew me a kiss but kept her eyes on me. "I told you already that I will never like you. You are a plaything. I am done with you." Vi smiled and several shots came out of her gun. She shot me in my chest several times. I heard her footsteps walk away from me. My vision finally faded and I passed out from blood loss.

* * *

July 1st

Two A.M

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and I was in my room yet again. I slowly rose and touched my chest. No wounds. Was it a dream? Did Vi really betray me? Was I used? I turned to the right and my door slowly opened. "Hey." It was Riven with Jinx coming in behind her. Riven had her bunny suit still on, she had a few scratches and holes but she looked all right. Jinx was wearing her work uniform from the arcade. "You healed fast." Riven said sitting down on the bed beside my legs. Jinx crawled on my bed and laid beside me. She snuggled her head beside my neck and gave me a small peck on my cheek. "Do you want to be alone Yasuo?" She asked. I raised my head to look at Riven's face directly. She had almost no emotion but I can tell she is concerned. I sighed.

"Was it a dream?" I asked. Riven gave me a small smile and grabbed my right hand.

"No. She's gone." Hearing this made my throat hurt. I felt the tears coming down but I had to fight it. Vi used me like a toy in the toy box. Once she was finished with me She threw me away. Thinking about this made my tears fall. Why? Why me? All I wanted was a fresh start. Fuck this man. Fuck Vi.

"I hope she never comes back." I said with out looking up. Riven leaned up and straddled my waist. She took two fingers and lifted my chin.

"You are crying Yasuo." She pointed out. I turned my head but she turned it right back. "Stop crying Yasuo. We are going to get her back." I looked away again and the tears continued to fall. I had it with her. She gave me money, made me feel like I was going to run her businesses. I felt like I had a purpose here even if it was being a criminal. As long as I had Vi it was all good. No, she ended up chasing dick instead of staying with me. I should be the one that she should be chasing, fucking, loving, not that idiot.

"Fuck her Riven. She can stay with him." I barely said, my spit hard to swallow. I took a breath and my tears made a wet circle on my covers. I felt someones hand on my left and it was Jinx wiping my tears. "She can burn in hell for all I care. Stupid bitch." I said out of spite.

"Stop it." I heard Jinx say. "After all she has done for you Yas?" I rolled my eyes.

"What? Made me her bitch? Her dog? Man all she did was give me a good nut." I said. I felt Jinx sit up and now she turned my head with her fingers on my chin.

"You may not kno', but she loved you." Jinx said which made my stomach sink.

"Nah you are lying. She just shot me in my chest like five times. She tried to kill me Jinx." I explained. Jinx put her forehead against mine and her lips curled into a smile.

"She loves you. The whole time you were here and you didn't notice? Vi is nothing but a big pillow. Do you know that all the clothes in your closet is yours?" My tears dried up and my throat cleared up.

"Mine?" I asked. Jinx took her head off of mine and dried my face with her hand.

"All yours. That white box in the drawer? Yours. When ever you are ready she bought you a new phone too. Vi wanted to take care of you." Jinx paused and Riven got off of my waist. "When she heard about you past, how yo brother died, all that from Caitlyn she decided too take care of you. Once she met you and what not she began to fall for you." Jinx explained. I opened my mouth but she silenced me with a finger. Jinx leaned in and gave me soft kiss. She broke it and began to scratch the back of my neck. "I trust my sister. She never betrays anyone. As much shit I done to her in the past she never fucked me over. You should talk to her." I kept my mouth closed until I noticed Riven undressing.

"Do you need to feel good Yasuo?" She asked. I blushed but nodded no.

"I am okay Riven." I said but it seemed like she wasn't taking no for a answer.

"We are going to search for her tomorrow. We can't alert the cops about this either." Riven's was completely nude from the waist down and she straddled me again. "I want to make you feel good Yasuo. Vi made me yours." Riven leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned but I put my hands up. I need to get away...

"Can I.. get some air..." I said, my dick hard as a rock. Riven gave me another kiss on my lips and got off of me. I started to get up but Jinx grabbed my shoulder.

"Go eat somethin. I kno you hungry as fuck." Jinx suggested. I nodded and she let go of me.

"Riven you don't have to be mine and Jinx tonight we can play your new game." I got out of the bed and noticed I was wearing black sweatpants.

"Think about it Yas. But understand that I want you to trust me on this. Vi is not a bad person. Don't stay out to long I do want to play it." Jinx said with a warm smile. I nodded and Riven passed me a black hoodie.

"It's a unexpected cold front." I nodded and she passed me white sneakers. "Be safe. It's late." I nodded again and put my phone in my picket. I walked to the drawer, opened it and the white box. I put the headphones on my neck and plugged them to my phone.

"I'll be back. Jinx can you come here?" I asked. Jinx crawled to me and got on her knees. I put my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. She blushed and broke the hug. I walked to Riven and gave her a hug as well. "Thank you." I said. I walked out of the apartment and walked to the elevator. I put my phone up and I had a text. It was from Akali.

"I'm going to find you." This text was sent seven hours ago. I ignored it and walked out of the elevator. I picked the song that I wanted to listen too. I opened the front door and pulled my hood over my head. I sighed and walked down the side walk. The sky was clear and the moon was nice and full. I looked around and Piltover was still alive. There were lights on and various buildings, cars still passing by and people walking by me.

 _"When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world, It's just the end of a world, that you had with one girl,and she's the reason it happened, but she's overreacting."_ The lyrics sang. I started to cry again thinking her. My mind started to ask questions about everything...

Man what did I do? Why did you betray me Vi? I followed everything you asked of me. I hurt his legs, shot someone, I did it all for you. You left me for someone else. Man what the fuck Vi. You don't need no one else but me, Riven, and Jinx. We are a small family and It was feeling like it. Yeah you abused her but I know you cared about her..I turned left at the light and continued walking.

You bought me shit, upgraded my stuff, gave me money, I felt fucking special and now you are gone. Vi why the fuck did you this? What aren't you telling me Vi? Why can't I get over you? I never cried this much when I murdered my brother in cold blood. I thought I never would cry again but here I am crying over your pink headed ass. I stopped and made another left. I don't even know where I am anymore. I don't care. I started to think about what Jinx suggested to me. Why does she think I should trust her? Vi almost killed me. The only reason why I am alive is because of the gift she gave me and I fucking hate that too. It feels good to have power but it isn't me.

 _"It is good baby."_ I stopped and looked around. I took my headphones off and stood there.  _"You must hate me huh?"_  The voice asked. I grabbed my head and took a step back.  _"Come find me baby. I kno' you missin' me."_  My head started to hurt but I kept focus.  _"I want you here with me. Didn't you hear my sister? I love you."_ Man what the fuck is this pain?  _"I bought you so much shit, I made you my play thing, you belong to me, come to yo owner I am callin' you."_ I started to sweat, the pain from my head made me take a knee.  _"Transform and come find me..."_ My arms grew and my legs.  _"That's right... Come hea'."_ I yelled as my wings sprouted from my back. I got on both knees and my horns slowly came out of my forehead.

 _"_ No..." I said. She is making me transform... I neee... to... stop...

_"Don't fight it baby boy. Come find me. Yo owner callin' you."_

"No! I WONT COME TO YOU!" I stood up and my body started to go back to normal. "FUCK!" I yelled. I have to fight it. If I transform who knows what I will do. I have to come to my senses, this isn't the real Vi... it's just a voice. "You aren't real! You are a figment of my imagination! Get out!" I yelled.

 _"Hehe I guess you right."_  And with that the voice was gone. My body was now back to normal.

"How long will this last?" I said breathing in and out. I turned around and What I saw next was a wooden bat hitting my face.

"Pfft what kind of swordsman are you?" The female voice said.

* * *

?

?

* * *

I awoke, my vision fading in and out. There was movement in front of me, I couldn't make out what was in front of me.

"Mmmm fuck..." I heard. I opened my eyes as wide as I can, my head still ringing like fuck. The dizziness faded away and there was two people in front of me. The clearer my eyesight got made the pain from my head go away. My eyes focused and there was a naked woman on top of a naked man sitting on a wooden chair. I raised an eyebrow and noticed the slick black hair on top of the woman's head. Suddenly the man's legs started to shake and white liquid came out of his penis. The woman raised up, took her fingers and inserted them inside of her. She pulled out her fingers and put them in front of her. The man started to shake and judging by this she had to put her fingers in his mouth. The woman turned around and there faces revealed who they were.

Akali and Kayn. Kayn was tied up and Akali had such a... weird smile on her face. Kayn's face was so out of it that he eventually closed his eyes. Akali looked at him and raised her hand. She slapped Kayn across the cheek, making him jolt up. I tried to move or talk but I was handcuffed and my mouth had tape on it. Akali got back in front of Kayn and bent forward. Her ass started to spread showing all of her goodies. She looked behind her and licked her lips. She stopped and looked down at Kayn's man hood. She stood up and held his cock in her hand. Her other hand came back and Kayn's body shook again.

"WHY DOESNT THIS FEEL LIKE YASUO'S COCK!?" She yelled with no rest. Kayn was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AHHHH! STOPPPP!" He yelled. Akali raised her foot and kicked Kayn in the chest, making his chair and him fall backwards. Akali walked forward and went to the right and faded away. I took this time and looked around and we were in Akali's living room. All of her furniture was gone. it was a open square space with the only light coming from behind me. The moon was bright but it wasn't enough to light up the room. I heard footsteps and it was Akali holding a kunai knife. She got back in front of me and put her leg on Kayn's chair. She leaned him back up with her foot and Kayn's eyes was red. He had tears coming from his eyes.

"Kayn, why can't you be Yasuo?" She asked. Kayn didn't answer and she slashed his leg with the kunai. She held her hand on his mouth and slashed him again. I couldn't see where she slashed him but I know it must be painful. What has got into this woman man? Akali never seemed to be the crazy type. The only crazy woman I ever seen was my mother. "KAYNNNNNNN WHY AREN'T YOU YASUOOOOOO?." She yelled. Akali slashed Kayn on his other leg three times. "UHHHH OOOOO LOOKS LIKE KAYN PASSED OUTTTTTTTTTTTT." Akali turned around and licked her Kunai. "Your turn senpai." I gulped as Akali got closer. "WEEEEEEEEE ARRRRRREEEEE GOIOOOOOING TOOOO HAVEEEE SOOOOO MCUUUUUUHHHHHH FUNNNNNNNNNN RIGHT?" She yelled, moaned... I don't even know. Her words didn't even sound like words, more like mumbles. Akali ripped off the tape and smacked her lips against mine. My eyes stayed open as Kayn regained consciousness. "Now answer me honestly. Who do you love?" I opened my mouth but Akali slashed my chest.

"FU-" Akali slapped me and covered my mouth.

"YOU WERE TO SLOW. ANSWER ME FASTER. WHO DO YOU LOVE?" She asked. I opened my mouth but she slashed my chest again. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW TOOOOO FUCKING SLOOOOOOEEEWWWW IDIOTTTTTT SENPAIII." She screamed. "You love me right?" She whispered. I nodded my head to make her cuts stop. "SO WHOOOO IS JINXXXXXX? SHE IS A IRRELEVANT BITCH RIGHT? I NEEED TO KILL HER RIGHT SENPAI?" She yelled. Akali grabbed my jaw and licked her lips. "I am gonna fuck you senpai. I am gonna fuck you sooooooo good and when I finish fucking you I am gonna fuck you some more..." She whispered. Akali let my jaw go and turned around to Kayn. "I fucking hate you. I am gonna slit your throat. can I do that?" Akali asked.

"NO! You want me right? Leave Kayn out of this." I shouted. I had to say something, she wants me so she can have me. "Whatever makes you go back to normal Akali." I said. Akali turned around and walked to me.

"Whatever you say Yassy." She said. Akali gave me another kiss and turned around to drag Kayn's chair away. Once he was out of view I heard another scream from him and then silence. Akali came from the darkness and this time she had a different kunai. She leaned down and smiled at me. "I am going to cut you for everyday you left me at that temple by myself. I am going to cut you for breaking up with me. I am going to cut you for breaking my heart." I opened my mouth but she held my lips with her fingers. "I am going to make you cum over and over and every time you cum I am going to cut your dick. I am going to make you cum and you are going to pass out. When you pass out I am going to slice your throat and then slice mine. We will die together in my bedroom."

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN!? She let go of me but suddenly her door busted open.

"GET YO' HANDS OFF OF HIM." It was Jinx coming to save my ass. Akali smiled and threw her knife at Jinx but she dodged it.

"So it seemed like I was followed. Bring it bitch." Akali challenged.

"Man if I was gay I would so fuck you right now. Well it looks like I brought my boom box for a good reason." Jinx walked out and brought a radio in. "I can play this killer track while I beat yo ass." Jinx put her radio down and it played this really nice song. "6:24 Is such a awesome name! Anyway come on!" Akali ran towards Jinx and threw a left hook but Jinx dodged it. "Come on sweet cheeks you can do better then that." Jinx taunted. Akali stepped back and tapped on her wall. The wall opened up small holes and various ninja tools flew at Jinx. Jinx smiled and dodged them all. "Come on boo I kno' you can do betta' then that." Akali blushed and made a couple of hand signs. In a poof of smoke she made two clones of her self. Jinx rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Akali and her clones dashed to Jinx and all of them attacked at once.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" Akali yelled out in frustration. Jinx got to the ground and did a handstand. She twirled her body in a circle and her legs hit Akali and her clones. Her clones vanished and she got up from the ground.

"Now I gotta change the track!" Jinx pushed her radio and another track played. "Oooo yeah! gotta love that Azure huh! Well time for me to end this Akali." Jinx got on her feet and dashed to Akali. Akali tried to retaliate but Jinx was so much faster. Jinx punched her in her face, Akali ate this and then tried to punch back but was denied and hit in the stomach. Akali coughed and was then hit with a knee from Jinx to her jaw. Akali was pushed back and Jinx didn't stop her assault. "ONE,TWO,THREE,FOUR." She yelled. Using her fist only she hit Akali's body in four spots making her fall to her knee. "Aww is you hurt?" Jinx taunted. Jinx walked to me and unlocked my handcuffs.

I got up, turned around and opened my mouth but instead I pointed behind Jinx. Akali grabbed Jinx and pushed her self back, knocking her self and Jinx out the window. "NOOO!" I yelled. Suddenly everything started to go slow. I have to save her!

_"Go save ha then. Why you standin there lookin dumb?"_

I ran out of the window, my wings came out of my back and I quickly grabbed Jinx's hand. I took my other hand and grabbed Akali's. I safety took both of them and we landed on the ground. Jinx walked to Akali and punched her in her face to knock her out. "Well that takes care of that. So it seems she gave you her gift too?" Jinx said. I nodded and my body transformed back.

"I hate it, it makes me do shit I don't like." Jinx took out her phone and put it to her ear. "Yeah I found him Riven. So there is a guy up in the third floor. He is knocked out, take him and this crazy girl to the apartment. Treat there wounds and we will be back in the mornin'." Jinx out her phone away and waved for me to follow. I followed Jinx until we reached this dark alley way.

"Well that gift you got makes you into a god. I'll let Vi tell you the details when we find her." Jinx felt the wall and opened a door that I could barely see. "Let's go." I nodded and followed. This door lead to steps that lead to the rooftop. "This where I would hang when I like to look at the city. When I was a menace to society I always came here to plot my next move." I walked to the edge of the rooftop and the city look real pretty from here. The lights. cars, people, it looked nice and calming. I turned around and Jinx was sitting down on a wooden bench.

"Why is there a bench up here?" I asked, smiling. Jinx smiled back and stretched her arms.

"I built it up here. It's not the best but it works." I walked and sat next to her. "I see she didn't take yo sweat pants off haha." I chuckled at her joke. "Look Yas, we need to talk about some things." Jinx stood up and gave me her hand. I took it and we walked to the other side of the rooftop. There was another building connected to this one and since it was taller it made a wall to block off the other side. Jinx let go of my hand and leaned on the wall facing me. She stretched her arm and out of curiosity I took her hand. She pulled me closer and gave me a tight hug. "Yasuo... I love you." She said which made me blush. Love me? I don't even know how to... wow... "I am sorry that I do but Yasuo there is something I need to tell you." I leaned back but I kept my arms around her figure.

"What is it?" I asked. Jinx looked away but I pulled her head back with my hand. "What is it Jinx?" I asked.

"Promise you won't get mad at me..." She asked. I nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise." I said. Jinx looked at me and frowned.

"I... Do you want to know a reason why you live with us?" She asked.

"No." I answered. "I came here for a new life but that obviously isn't the case." I answered.

"Yasuo I... saw you before.." She said, pauses between her words.

"Seen me before?" I asked. Jinx nodded and let go of me. I didn't let go but pulled her tighter.

"Yasuo... I told... Vi to get you." Get me? Man what?

"It's not making any sense. What do you mean get me?" I asked. Jinx pushed me away and spoke up.

"Yasuo you are here because I wanted you. The boat you bought? Vi gave yo parent's the money. Vi told your parent's to convince you to come here. I met yo parent's already. But even before that I traveled to Ionia with Vi for meetings and what not and I saw you. I saw you playing basketball with that pretty boy. You were so handsome that I told my sister I wanted you." I took a step back trying to process the information. "When you came to Piltover... I kept a eye on you. I followed you everywhere like a fuckin creep. On yo way here you got hungry so I paid off whatever store you went to so you can eat. Every place you went until you met Caitlyn I made sure it was free fo you. you are so dumb that you didn't even notice a thing." I rolled my eyes and listened.

"In order fo you to get here I had to make you go to the police station. Since Caitlyn was cool with me and I did some favors for her she agreed to make a bullshit story fo you to follow. It worked and you came to my arms. I acted surprised and shit when you showed up but I couldn't hold my excitement." i opened my mouth but she talked again. "Shut up I am not done." I smiled and let her talk." During all of this I was in a relationship with Ekko but his ass was cheatin, doin drugs, I had it. So I wanted someone new... someone who won't hurt me. I wanted a strong guy who had a tender heart. I wanted you Yasuo. I heard all about yo past. You killing your brother, your framing, everything." Jinx took a step forward and grabbed my neck with her arms.

"I am sorry fo lyin to you... Makin shit hard... I... didn't want to be alone. I had my sis but I want someone who is more than family... Someone who I can sleep with and make the nightmares stop. Someone who can play video games with all night. I just..." I cut jinx off with my finger. I smiled and tapped my forehead against her.

"Okay." I said. Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" She asked. "I just spilled mmph!" I closed her mouth and gave her a kiss on the lips. I leaned back and stared into her pink eyes.

"Okay." I kissed her again and she closed her eyes. She leaned back and her cheeks were red.

"Okay." she said back. I kissed her again and pushed her against the wall. I leaned back and slob was connecting us. "Eww." She said, smiling. I laughed and held her in my arms. "Thank you Yas... I hope you stay with me fo a long time." I smiled.

"I will." I answered. Jinx giggled and hugged me tighter. I hope you are watching Yone, I have a purpose again.


	10. Chapter 10

July 1st

Nine A.M

* * *

We made it back to the apartment and I really needed some sleep. I yawned as Jinx opened the apartment door. What we saw next was Kayn, wearing my damn sweatpants and no shirt smiling at us. "Hey." He said. I rolled my eyes as Jinx moved him out the way.

"Get out of my way pretty boy." She stopped and looked around. "Where is Riven?" She asked. Kayn shrugged his shoulder and put his hands up.

"When I got up she and Akali was gone." I felt a elbow hit my back and I turned around to see Riven and Akali. Akali had new clothes and Riven was still wearing her bunny outfit.

"Sorry, she needed to go back to her apartment but the cops were all over it. I had to buy her new clothes." Riven explained. Akali folded her arms and said nothing. Jinx turned around and walked towards me again pushing Kayn out the way.

"Well You guys can stay here until we figure out how to get you back in your place Akali. Kayn where do you live?" She asked.

"I live uh... I don't have the address, but I can tell you how to get there." He answered. Jinx rolled her eyes and walked back into the apartment. "Riven take him home, Yas and Akali get in here we are going to have a chat." Kayn walked out and followed Riven to the elevator. I walked inside and Akali followed me. I closed the door behind her and we all stood in the living room in front of the kitchen. "Akali, I know you don't want to but I need you to come with me and Yas. I can't leave you here alone." Jinx explained. Akali said nothing and kept her arms folded. Jinx turned around and folded her arms back. "Answer me." She demanded.

"Fuck you." Akali said. I raised an eyebrow and took a step back. Jinx sighed and walked to Akali there nose almost touching.

"Look I know you don't like me right now but I need you too cooperate with me." Jinx said. Akali unfolded her arms and since Jinx is taller she had to look up at her.

"Fuck... You." She said, clinching her fist. Jinx rolled her eyes and in a fast motion Jinx punched her in her stomach. "Tch.." She coughed from the blow but Jinx wasn't finished. Jinx grabbed her hair and made her look at her.

"Listen hoe, You will do what I say or trust me you won't like what I do next." Jinx threatened. Honestly I hope Akali doesn't comply so I can see what she is going to do next. Akali didn't listen and spit in Jinx's face. Jinx smiled and let go of her hair. Jinx then grabbed her neck and with her strength that I didn't know she had and pulled her body upwards, her legs dangling above the ground. "I guess you don't like listening huh? HAHAHA!" Jinx laughed. "Akali let me tell you a little secret about me." Jinx walked and let Akali go. Akali fell down and landed right on her ass. Jinx leaned down and smiled, a little creepy I might add, but smiled devilishly at Akali. Akali moved her head up and leaned against the wall.

"Fuck... ha... fuck... you." Akali said, her breathing fading. Jinx giggled and put a finger on Akali's lips.

"Anyway you worthless cunt, guess what my secret is? Come ooonnnn guess!" She asked, All right Jinx is uh... acting a little weird. Akali didn't respond but looked at Jinx's pink eyes. "Tired? Well I'll answer for you! Do you know... hehehehe." Jinx giggled. "DO YOU KNOW THAT I AM LIKE... GAY?" She answered herself. Woah she is just like Vi? That's... kinda hot. "So you know that you are really good lookin' right? If you don't come with us I will make you do somethin' you might enjoy." Jinx smiled and Akali didn't even have her eyes open. With a hard smack Akali was wide awake looking at Jinx.

"Do... your worse. I won't break." Akali said. Jinx shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Yas will you do me a favor? Will you carry her to my room?" I nodded and walked over to Akali. Jinx walked to her room and closed her door. I gave my hand and Akali took it. I lifted her up and she gave me a hug.

"Let's run away right now." She whispered in my ear. I sighed and broke the hug.

"Listen Akali I love it here and I honestly don't want to leave." Akali pushed me away and folded her arms.

"These women had to corrupt your mind... You aren't the Yasuo I know. What happened to your honor?" She asked. I rolled my eyes but she put a finger to my mouth. "You don't have none. Honor my ass, I am your first and the most honorable thing you could of least done was keep it that way." I sighed and turned around.

"Weren't you out of breath a few seconds ago?" I asked, but of course she ignored me.

"Now you can't even face me, pathetic." I heard her footsteps and she brushed passed me. "You are chasing this Vi who already betrayed you and now you are fucking her sister? you are nothing but a hopeless man that's searching for love when that love is right in front of you. You disgust me. I loved you Yasuo with all my heart." She explained. I said nothing and walked to Jinx's door. I tapped on it and she opened up. Jinx reached her arm out and grabbed Akali's shirt. Akali was pulled in the darkness and Jinx closed her door.

"Get some rest Yas." Jinx said her voice sounding like she is standing by the door.

"All right." I said to her door. I turned around but I heard more voices.

" _You think you crazy bitch? I AM THE CRAZY ONE."_

I heard a loud thump, then a slap. I turned around and walked one step before another slap was heard.

" _He belongs to us bitch. You had yo chance and now you have the nerve to tie him up and torture him?"_

I looked behind me and my bed is looking real good. I walked back to it but this time I heard a cry from Jinx's room.

_"SHUT UP BITCH THAT DIDN'T HURT, ALL I DID WAS CUT YOU."_

I turned around and tip toed to her door. I put my ear against the door and stayed silent. I heard another cry and a loud thump. A few quiet moments and now... chains?

_"I am going to show you why he is ours and always has been. Fix yo face, I didn't even cut you that hard."_

More silence.

_"Now Akali, do you want to know why yo little stunt was child's play?"_

Silence until another slap was heard. I had a feeling Jinx was in control. I sat down and leaned my head back and listened.

_"Answer me hoe."_

_"..."_

_"Ah so I do gotta break you huh? Let me ask you somethin', do you know who I am?"_

_"..."_

_"Well my name is Jinx, I don't know my real name like my sister, her's is Violet. Now back on topic, I am a crazy ass person. I can break at any moment."_

_"..."_

_"I killed people, hundreds HAHAHA. I was experimented on, raped, all of the above. Did they deserve it? YES FUCKIN' RIGHT. So lookin' at yo clean ass I doubt nothin' happened to you. What were you apart of? Some pussy ass ninja clan? HAHAHEHEHEAHAHA YOU NOTHIN' BUT A BITCH MAN."_

I stayed there.. Listening, then chains rattled. Another slap and a cry of pain.

" _Awww you mad because I told you what you really are? HAHAHA You really is a dumb bitch._

Silence.

_"You kno, I bet you never told that innocent man out there how you don't really love him. You only love him because you wanted someone else. All those lies you told our baby in the mall, I wanted to kidnap you in a car filled with bombs and blow it up while it went off of a hill."_

_"I... didn't lie..."  
_

This time I didn't hear a slap but a loud groan.

_"I can punch you in yo gut again, I got all night. Don't lie to me fuck face. I kno all about you. I kno how you guys were during and after the invasion. It sickens me that You made him smile when the only reason is you thought he would see you do it. You don't want Yasuo, you wanted Shen."_

Now I heard weeping...

_"Shen was to busy keeping yo clan together that it still fell L.O.L. Shen still didn't like you. You were the most loyal to him. You had to make him jealous like some fuckin' child and that shit didn't work. Guess what? HAHAAAA PFFFT HAHAHAH, Listen the best part is... come on guess it Akali..._

_"... Please... don't... say it..."_

_"You saw him with his cock inside that dark skin pussy meat huh? You saw him fuckin that thick beautiful woman huh? Shen was fuckin' Karma after tellin' you those lies about how love and order don't mix. So guess what yo dumb ass did? HAHAHA you went HAHA oh man you went after Yasuo who you haven't seen in two years to try and feel loved. The only reason why Yasuo had sex with you is because he such a nice person._

_"How... do... you know... this..?"_

_"Because I watched him like a creep. I watched him kill his brother. I watched him wander. I watched him fuck around and get charmed by a fox but he doesn't remember that. I watched until we made our move, and now he is here, living with three people who love him, who gives him a purpose._

_"Im... sorry..."_

_"SORRY? FO WHAT? Man ain't nobody mad at you bitch. I just want you to listen to me. I think of you as a mini doctor, because I had so many of them, tellin me shit like " **She's crazy!** " or stupid shit like " **She killed him with a knife!"**_

What the fuck... So much shit to take in, Jinx is crazy, Akali lied, Shen is a bastard, man so much.

_"I went to so many asylums and shit, I was hearin' voices, I was fuckin' a lot, girls and boys, It was such a fun time! I was takin' different types of drugs, drinking, man it was fucking lit. That is until I found Piltover but that's anotha story. Anywayyyyy, Oooooh look at the time, I guess it's time to break you. So You ready ninja girl?"_

Screams, chain's rattling, god what is she doing to her...

" _Now, I am going to sit on yo lap, and you are going to tell me everything that makes you fell good, got it?"_

_"..."_

_"Ughhhh you aren't fun! Well let me kiss your neck."_

Moans...

_"I see you like that huh? I bet you never had a girl make you fell this way. I only kissed your neck and you already wet."_

I sighed and got up, if I hear anymore I am going to jack my dick in front of this door. I walked to my room and closed my door. I got in my bed and stared at the ceiling, I want to know more about her, I'll wait until we get Vi back. My eyes slowly closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

July 1st

Three P.M

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. I looked to my left and my door was wide open. A few seconds later Jinx walked in, smiling, and she had another sexy thing in her hand. A double cheese burger with fries on the side. My mouth watered as she came in, closed my door, and sat on the bed next to me. "Good mornin' sleepy head." She said with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." I said back, making her blush.

"Go ahead and eat, I'll tell you what we are doing today." I nodded and dug in. "So in order to find my sis we are going to need guns. I know a guy that can help us." I nodded and she continued. "So after you eat and shit we are going to go and meet this guy okay?" I nodded and Jinx watched me as I ate. "Vi taught me how to cook, she is like a five star chef I swear." I finished eating and covered my mouth as I burped. Jinx laughed and gave me another kiss on my cheek. "If you wondering, Akali is waiting for us. Go get ready okay?" I shook my head and Jinx got off of my bed. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, all that good stuff and got dressed. I picked dark blue gym shorts, black shirt and black shoes. I picked up my phone, headphones, and wallet and closed the door. I walked back to the bathroom to make sure my hair was in order. I smiled at myself and walked to the living room and the first thing I see is Akali. She turned around and gave me a nice smile.

"Hey Yasuo, how are you?" She asked, smiling hard, almost like it was forced.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Great." She said and turned around. That.. was weird. I also noticed she has bruises, cuts, red marks all over her back. Her outfit was revealing as well, tight white jean shorts, white shirt with a low cut on her chest and regular blue sneakers. What did Jinx do to this woman yo? I took a step forward until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Riven is at the casino so we have to bring her. Also for Akali don't ask questions about her and don't speak to her unless she speaks first." I nodded and she walked beside me.

"Akali, you ready?" Jinx asked. Akali jumped and turned around.

"Yes Jinx." Akali turned around and walked to the front door. She opened it and held it for us. I followed Jinx but my eyes wondered on her body. Such a thick lower body but it was sad that she was wearing loose pink gym shorts. Her blue hair was in a pony tail, a regular white T-shirt and pink shoes. We made it to the elevator and Akali pulled out her keys. "I'll bring the car around." She said and ran out of the elevator. I put my headphones on and followed her. I pulled out my phone, plugged in my headphones and... This looks familiar. I played this song but how and when did this get into my phone? I dug deeper in my music and I had a whole playlist under the name... Wow.

"My Baby's Playlist." Was the name. Curious I played the playlist in shuffle and I had no words. The first song it played sounded... good. Different, but really good. " _Well let me tell you 'bout it, I put my city on the map, but let me tell you 'bout it, they tryna say I can't come back, ay let me tell you 'bout it"_ The song rapped. We waited outside in the normal hot weather waiting for Akali. in a few minutes Akali came around and me and Jinx got in.

"All right just follow the GPS, I am going to take a little nap." Jinx directed.

"Yes Jinx." I looked out the window but for a second I looked at the front and Jinx and Akali was locked in a passionate kiss. Seeing this made my dick hard but it was ruined when Jinx broke the kiss. Jinx put her head on the right and she soon was fast asleep. Akali said nothing and the car was moving forward. I sat in the back behind Jinx and wondered what did she do? How could one night with Jinx make her a lesbian? Akali was never interested in girls as far as I known her. I leaned back and closed my eyes to forget about what just happened. The same thing with Vi and Riven I am going to mind my business. The next song played on her playlist and it was another upbeat song.

 _"I think that I'm feelin' the vibe, I see the love in her eyes, I see the feelin' the freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrive, this how you capitalize, this is parental advice then apparently, I'm over influenced by what you are doin' I thought I was doin' the most then someone said to me"_  My body was relaxed and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt someone tap my leg and I quickly opened my eyes. I pulled off my headphones and Akali was waving at me. "We are here." She said. I nodded and opened my door to my right. I stretched my arms and took a note of my surroundings. We were in front of a building in the middle of nowhere. The road was behind us but no buildings or houses were near us. We were surrounded by trees and grass and the looks of it that seems to be it. I pulled out my phone and it was six o' clock.

"Let's go." Jinx said. We all followed Jinx to the large building that had a lot of smoke coming from it's pipes at the top of it. there was wooden steps that lead to the only door in front of the building. Jinx banged on it a few times and no answer. "HEYYYYYY!" She yelled and banged again on the door. After a few more seconds the door opened up and no one was in front of the door. I looked down and I almost laughed. It was a creature with yellow hair, red goggles, a cute lab coat and was holding a wrench.

"Hello Jinx, I see you are here for the ahem, goods?" He asked, his speaking a little faster than normal people.

"You kno' it, I need to see Ziggs, he got my shit." Jinx asked. The creature nodded and walked into the building with Jinx following him. We followed suit and I closed the door behind me. Jinx cut right and went through another door. The creature waddled away as we entered this very spacious garage filled with so many different weapons, balls with skulls on it, a giant robot thing in the corner, like there is so much shit in here that if I trip I will get shot. "YO ZIGGS WHEA YOU AT!" Jinx yelled. Something fell and another creature fell from the top of a bunch of parts.

"SHIT!" He yelled. He fell on his ass and took a minute to get up. He was another hairy creature with red goggles. He was wearing red shorts with no shirt, just letting his fur out. "Listen woman you could of at least called!" He yelled. Jinx got on her knees and crawled to the creature. She sat down, her legs crossed and pulled out her pink wallet.

"I got the cash breh. I need two pistols, M-Sixteen moded, A skateboard, and a small knife." He nodded and took her cash. Ziggs walked around and the front of the garage opened. We walked outside and maybe twenty minutes or so passed and Ziggs came out with a small box.

"Here you go. You never saw me." He said and his garage closed. Jinx rubbed her hands and opened the box and judging by her face she was excited. "Fuckin awesome." She said. Akali went to her side of the car and opened her door. She leaned in and the back side of the car opened up. Jinx put the box inside of the trunk and closed it. We all got in the car and we were on another long ride back home. I put my headphones on and went back to her playlist. I picked a random song and closed my eyes.

 _"We blow money, got game, hungry, we pop things l_ _ook for me, grams in my pocket, chef cook for me b_ _lue magic bundles, I'm dope, but on the humble_ _I'm a good dude, don't short change me, seen as a hood, rule b_ _eer drinking, Cuban Linking, new way of thinking"_ Was the last thing I heard when my eyes closed.

* * *

I felt another tap on my leg and I awoke quickly. I pulled my headphones off and it was Akali. "We home." She said. Home? Odd. I opened my door and Jinx was sleeping in the car still. Akali tapped Jinx and she woke up, yawning loud. "We here?" She asked.

"Yes Jinx." Akali answered. Jinx opened her door and stretched making loud noises.

"Akali go up stairs, I need to talk to Yasuo alone." Akali nodded and parked her car. She made the car beep and she walked inside. "Yas, I need to tell you somethin, I told everyone to stay home. I want you to do this alone." She said.

"I honestly prefer it this way. I can find her by myself." I answered.

"I am going to teach you how to use a gun, how to use the skateboard and an assault rifle." I sighed and folded my arms.

"Look all I need is my sword." I said. Jinx laughed at me and slapped my back.

"Sword? Look you don't have what I got. We are in Piltover, we have tech that will make your puny sword useless. Why do you think Vi upgraded your sword? Use that instead." I sighed louder in defeat.

"Fine." I answered. I felt a peck on my cheek.

"Glad you see it my way Yas. Now tomorrow when you wake up we are going to start." We headed up stairs and soon the next day was upon us. Akali took us to a gun range to test the guns Jinx bought for me She taught me how to load a gun, unload it and how to shoot. At first I couldn't hit a damn thing but soon I could hit every target. Next Jinx was teaching me how to use the skateboard. I got on it and the damn thing ate my feet and I was stuck on it. It soon levitated in the air and I blasted off and hit a brick wall hard as fuck. Jinx had to heal me but that wasn't the only thing I fucked up. I got on it, flipped, crashed, I could of killed myself if she wasn't here. After another three damn days of practicing I finally got the hang of it. After my training we did some some snooping and found Vi's hide out. It took a week of detectives Jinx paid off so they wouldn't "snitch", cameras we planted in the city from Ziggs, and we finally found her. She was in her old hide out with... no guards, just her. Something isn't right but we planned on me going to this hideout.

* * *

July 11th

Ten P.M

* * *

"So Akali is staying with us?" I asked Jinx as she was packing my bag. We were standing on the roof top where she confessed to me.

"Nah, I am going to make her stay with Kayn, She really likes him but she was so damn infatuated with you that I had to change her mind. This past week and some change I was trying to get her over Shen and you. The sex was a good bonus but All I want is you not her. Besides when we finally fuck it's going to be so much betta." I looked away so she wouldn't see my red face. "Well here is yo bag, be careful Yas." I turned around and was attacked with a lovely kiss from Jinx. She broke it and kept hugging me. "I love you Yasuo. Bring her back." She said. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I will." I hopped on the skateboard and flew off into the city. I looked at my watch Jinx bought for me and it had the GPS location of Vi. I blew some air and in no time I was above the abandoned castle like building. Suddenly I heard gun shots from under me. I moved out the way and quickly took out one of my pistols. I shot around and killed the men around the building. I finally flew downwards and landed on the ground. "Why are you trying to kill me?" I said out loud. I pushed a button on my board and it folded into my hand. I put in in my bag and ran inside the castle. I kicked the front door opened and it was silent. A light flashed and it was the bastard himself. Lucian was standing inside a circle of light, his guns pointed at me. He was dressed just like the last time, tux and a silly black pointed hat. "Lucian..."

"What's good fam." He said. My eye twitched and I immediately dashed to him in the big room we were in. I shot first but... the bullets went through him. He came at me and kicked me but his kick went through me. What the hell... I slowly put my hand through his face and it went right through. Lucian soon disappeared and I was alone again. I put my pistol up and walked forward in the barely lit but large room. After a few steps another light flashed and the pink hair beauty was in my view. My heart stopped as my eyes watched her clap for me.

"Hey babbbbby! I see you found me! Oh I see you even beat Lucian!" She yelled. Vi got up from her seat and walked to me, her hips swaying back in forth. She was wearing black gym shorts, a red shirt and red boots. I wanted to hug her but this could be a trick and I know it is Lucian in disguise.

"You stay away  _from_  me! I know you are Lucian!" I yelled. Vi kept walking even though I pulled my gun out. When she got closer I pulled the trigger but all I heard was a click. "Haha, you out of ammo babe." I threw the gun away and threw my fist at her but she caught it. "Damn, we havin rough sex already?" She asked. I backed up and pulled out the M-Sixteen.

"Don't make me shoot you! Show me who you are!" I asked. Vi rolled her eyes and with such great speed she tackled me and we crashed into the wall behind us. She grabbed my hand and made me drop the gun at her feet. She stomped the gun with her boot and it shattered like it was glass.

"You was bout to shoot me baby. I had to stop yo ass. Look I guess you caught me. I don't know if you noticed but Lucian isn't here." I struggled but Vi took her knee and slammed it to my chest. "Good job on those bots you killed at the front, I knew it wouldn't slow you down." I gasped for air but Vi took my chin and lifted it so I could see her lovely face. "Hi. Did you miss me or should we skip the fore play and get to the fuckin?" She asked.

"Tell... me.. where.. Lucian is..." Vi rolled my eyes at my question.

"Yas, Lucian left Piltover five years ago. The times when you saw Lucian was a hologram I created. Watch." Vi let me go and pulled a ball out of her pocket. She threw it on the ground and there he was again. "See?" She said. She pushed a button and it went back to a ball. Vi walked back up to me and pulled my arms towards to me, making me give her a hug.

"Vi.. Why..." I asked and Vi pushed me back against the wall.

"Because baby, I like fuckin with you, now lets get out of here." Vi threw my arms off and walked away. I watched her but something made me call her to me.

"VI!" i yelled. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes boo?" She asked.

"Fight me!" I yelled. She tilited her head to the side and smiled.

"You want me to?" She asked

"Yes! Right now! I am tired of your fucking games! You made him to make me jealous, you abused Riven and me, and for some reason Jinx is telling me to trust you? Fuck that!" My wounds started to heal and I felt such amazing energy inside me.

_"That's right! Punish her!"_

"I trained day and night to find you, fight Lucian and it was just a fake? I was worried sick about your stupid pink ass!" I walked forward, the more steps I took the more I lost control.

_"She played you Yasuo, she is nothing but a user!"_

"I thought I was going to come here, fuck up Lucian, kill his men to save you from his bullshit. But no, you are here, alone, waiting for me. Why? What's wrong with you? Playing childish games and shit. I came to this town to start over but all I did was become your bitch." I was now in front of her, my body slowly transforming.

_"KILL HER!"_

"I am tired of your games, I thought I was feeling a grown woman but no, you are nothing more than a child bullying someone who is weaker than you. I enjoyed the shit you did to me, it me realize I am a sexual freak but now you took it so far to the point where you are making shit up just to fuck with me."

_"KILL HER! SHE MADE YOU DO ALL THOSE THINGS!"_

"I watched you fuck a dude in the ass, I broke someone's legs and I took off someone's knee caps just for you. You bought me these nice things to made me believe you cared, fuck that and fuck you Vi. I am glad Lucian left this city because I am going to follow him. I am going to kill you, take Jinx and Riven and we going somewhere, anywhere away from here." I stopped my rant and my body was fully transformed. Vi had no emotion on her face but a seductive smile.

"You done?" She asked. I folded my arms and scoffed. "You got all yo feelings our babe? Good, I see you got shit figured out. So how about we fight then?" I pulled my sword out and her gauntlets morphed and consumed her hands. "I won't transform because I know you weaker than me like you said." I ignored her taunt and took a stance. "Well, no mo talkin', we just gone fight." With remarkable speed she dashed to me and held my throat, "I guess I have to show you again why you are my bitch." Vi let go of me and kicked me in my gut sending me flying towards the wall. I quickly recovered and stuck my sword in the ground to stop myself. I smiled and pulled my sword out.

"I thought you didn't want to "Talk no mo?" Bring it you pink headed slut!" I taunted.


	11. Chapter 11

Vi dashed to me and jumped up, I watched her as she came down with her gauntlet. I jumped out of the way and the force of her gauntlet made several cracks in the ground. Vi pulled her fist up and turned around. I took this time to plan my attack but she came rushing at me again. Swing after swing I dodged until she used her leg and kicked me in my stomach. I was stunned for a second before she came at me again. I fell to the ground and tried to swing my sword at her feet but she jumped. I looked up and her red boot came crashing at my face, launching me away. I fell on my back but I quickly recovered. My eyes re adjusted and I saw Vi walking to me. "I kno' I said don't talk no mo' but fuck man, I need some music fo' this shit". Vi walked right past me, grabbed my hair and pulled me with her. My legs wiggled as Vi tossed me in the air like a doll and kicked my side which of course sent me flying away from her. I used my wings and recovered in the air. My body healed but the pain was still there. Vi kicked her chair and took her phone out of her pocket. She bent over, plugged it up and looked at me without standing up. "Ight' no' mo' talkin', I got some songs we can listen to while we fightin'." Music started to play and Vi waved her finger to me.

 _"Seemed like everyone was a part of some gang invasion, Tattoos, the initiation, parolers on probation, Soakin' up the vibe as I study for information."_  I flew towards Vi and swung my sword at her and a gust of wind pushed her back. Using this distraction I aimed my sword at her arm to try and cut her hand off but Vi saw through this. Vi's gauntlets flashed a bright light in my eyes. I covered my face and dropped my sword. "FUCK!" I yelled. I shook my head and Vi had my sword in her hand. She pressed some buttons and the sword's fire disappeared. She then bent the sword in half and threw it at me. I dodged it and ran at Vi but this pink bitch was so fast she punched me in my gut.

 _But today, on my way to my room, some kid approached me, She told me "we should be cool" if only she got to know me, 'Cause on this side of town I would need some protection._ I coughed up blood but then I heard steam come out of Vi's gauntlet. My stomach felt like it exploded and soon I was once again flung back away from her. I landed on my back unable to move. I tried getting up but I felt her boot on my chest. I looked at her face as she made a kiss face at me. Slowly a glob of spit came at me and before it hit me I grabbed Vi's boot and pushed her off of me. I recovered and launched myself at Vi again but this time I finally connected at her face.

**She didn't move.**

_I was kinda skept' about her at first cause I didn't trust her The more I got to know her, I couldn't tell what his motives were. Hopin' that she was sincere, somethin' told me "let go"_ Vi moved her head and my fist was stuck on her cheek. I moved my hand but she grabbed my arm. Vi smiled and pulled me towards her head and our foreheads smacked together. The pain was ridiculous and what made it worse was the another punch to my gut. Vi slowly let her gauntlet away from my mid section as I slowly fell to the ground. I tried to breath but my hair was being tugged upwards and I was face to face with Vi. Vi smiled and gave me a slow kiss on the lips before letting my hair go. She leaned back and headbutted me again which was then followed by multiple punches to my body. She ended it with a kick that made me fly backwards, hitting the wall.

" _You are so weak."_

I opened my eyes after some time and saw a shadow figure walking towards me.

" _PATHETIC! SHE GAVE YOU A GIFT AND THIS IS HOW YOU USE IT?"_

I felt this figure grab my collar and pulled me out of the wall.

_"STOP BEING SO WEAK! KILL HER! NOW!"_

This figure was Vi and she stabbed me in my gut with her knee, making me spit in her face. She smiled at this and licked the spit off of her lips. She let me go and spun me around. She grabbed my throat with her arms and held me tight.

" _Fine, just die. You are so soft."_

Vi held me tighter and tighter, making it hard to breath. My body was wiggling trying to find a way to escape. I was losing conscience, my body started to give up on me, I stood in her arms and accepted my death.

" _Yas, bro! I see you are losing to a girl!"_

I opened my eyes and my brother, in the flesh was talking to me.

" _Man, Why do you look like a goth vampire with wings? Haha anyway I know you aren't going to let this woman beat you? You never lost to anyone in a fight!"_

Time started to move slow, slower then everything stopped.

_"Yas, I see why you are losing, It's not because she can fight better it's because you want to lose."_

I stared at my bro and he was wearing my clothes from when I was in the war. The same shoulder plate, genie pants and ripped shirt. I tried to talk but I forgot that I was in Vi's grasp. I think I might of already passed out because I know for a fact that ghost's and shit isn't real.

" _You really like her huh? I have been watching you bro, you let her do things to you because you just want to have a purpose in life? I never understood that about you. You always did things for other people but you never, not once, made yourself happy. You made all these girls happy but not once have you thought about yourself."_

I looked away and closed my eyes.

 _"FIGHT YAS! Fight for yourself! BE SELFISH! FIGHT FOR NO ONE BUT YOURSELF! AFTER YOU KILL HER FIGHT JINX! THEN RIVEN!"_ I opened my eyes and suddenly Yone melted and a another spirit... came to view... it was me...

**_"KILL HER! KILL EVERYONE! TRUST NO ONE! HELP NO ONE! STEAL! KILL! LIE! STOP BEING WEAK! THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER FOUND THE TRUTH BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING WEAK! IF YOU DIDN'T HELP THAT FUCKING FOX MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION! DIDN'T YOU LIKE BEING ALONE?!"_ **

No...

All I want is fucking peace... I guess the only way to get peace is to fight huh.

I opened my eyes and a rush of energy flowed inside of me. I broke Vi's hold and slammed the back of my head to the front of hers, making her stumble. I turned around and watched Vi as she shook her head to maintain her balance. I jumped up and found her radio. I turned off her music, looked up a track on youtube and played. I turned around and flew to Vi with amazing speed. My fist crashed into her face but she hardly moved. She grabbed my arm and swung me around making my body crash into the wall.

 _I ain't believe it then, homie I was homeless fightin', shootin dice, smokin weed on the corners, Tryna find the meaning of life in a corona, Till the 5 percenters rolled up on a brotha and informed him._ I emerged from the wall and growled at Vi. Vi growled back as I tackled her to the ground. I pinned her arms with one hand as I punched her face with the other. I gave her a few punches before she bucked her hips to throw me off. She flipped us and now I was facing Vi from the ground. Vi straddled my waist and punched me in my face a few times before I finally put my hands up. She took my arms and pulled me towards her. She grabbed my fists and forcefully put them behind my back. Vi smiled and kissed me again. for a minute I stopped resisting until she bit my lip. Vi giggled and licked the blood that came out from her bite. She let go of my arms and stood up. She walked to the radio and played another song.

 _"I just throwed a private dinner in LA, trapping is a hobby thats the way for me, man they coming fast they never getting sleep, I I just had to buy another safe"_  I rubbed my lips and turned around to see Vi dancing. She was waving her hands... going back in forth around her stomach with her hips swaying... then did this dance with wiping her hair... She looked really stupid but she was on beat for being stupid. I sighed and walked to her. I picked up a rock and threw it at the radio making her stop and the music she was playing. Vi folded her arms and made a pout face. I pinched my forehead and sighed.

"Aren't we supposed to be killing each other?" I asked. Vi walked off of the big stage where her chair was and smiled.

"I forgot we fightin' and shit. I have so much fun with you I never take it serious. Look let's do this and skip the bull shit." Vi found my bag and pulled the small knife I had. She walked up to me and grabbed my arms. We walked to the nearest cracked wall and put her back against it. She gave me the knife and positioned my hand at her throat. "Kill me baby. Look I'll even take my shit off." Steam came out of Vi's gauntlets and they fell off and with a loud clang they were on the ground. Vi raised her arms and licked her lips slowly. "Go head." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What you waitin' fo'?" She asked. I sighed.

"This is to easy." I said. Vi rolled her eyes and stared at me. We stared at each other as my body went back to normal.

"You was just hot a few minutes ago and shit. Talkin' bout you bout to kill me. Man you so soft Yas." I rolled my eyes and looked at hers. "Look you got two choices, kill me or fuck me. Choose." Time froze again and it was my self talking to me.

 _"Kill her, then kill Riven, Jinx, and soon Caitlyn. Go to Noxus and kill everyone there."_  I swear these voices change so much.

"Look guy, I can't kill her. I used to like thinking revenge was everything but guess what?! I gave up on that shit a long time a go. I don't know when I did but I did."

_"Then what about Vi? Didn't she play you time and time again?"_

"Yeah she did. Even with this knife I still can't kill her. Maybe I need therapy or something."

" _I hope she fucks you in the ass with a dildo."_

"Shit I might like it." I laughed at myself for that response.

" _This is why you never found the killer of your elder."_

"Fuck that. Let me guess, you have been the voice in my head huh?"

" _How did you guess?"_

"After this time I am still fighting demons huh? I just can't be happy in my life."

 _"I can make you be happy! Kill this slut and go find the killer! That's our purpose."_  I laughed again, a really good laugh.

"That's your purpose. I have a new purpose. I am going to school to learn about some future shit. I am going back home to make love to a blue haired manic, a grey headed house slut and a pink haired demon."

_"Fuck you."_

"I can't wait to do this with this woman that's right in front of me."

_"Disgusting. Even after everything she did?"_

"Now that I think of it. Vi played with me like a toy but she keeps taking me out of the toy box. I belong to her and well, fuck it. I accept it."

_"Wow, What happened to the old you?"_

"Gone and is never coming back." With that the spirit vanished. Time went back to normal with Vi waiting for me to kill her. I leaned back and dropped the knife. Vi raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" She asked. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hehe, uh, I honestly don't know Vi." Vi walked up to me and lightly grabbed my shirt. She pushed me to the ground and straddled my waist.

"I shot you, played you, and you just change like that?" I smiled like an idiot and laughed.

"Yep." I answered. Vi chuckled and folded her arms.

"Man, You really are a lovable samurai." Vi pulled me up and held me against her chest. "I fucked you up Yas, and you still ridin with me. So... I guess there is a reason huh?" She asked. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. I thought about all the crap I went through with this woman and I noticed some things. These women made me realize something... I never been with anyone outside of family except Akali but she used me for her own plans. Man I was so blinded by my revenge , honor, all this crap that I never looked at a something I needed... That's why I never said it to Jinx.

"Vi..." I said.

"Yeah baby?" She asked.

"I... L...l... ove... You..." I whispered.

"What was that~" She asked.

"I... Love... you Vi..." I said. I heard giggles from Vi as she held me tightly.

"So, I guess my plan worked huh?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow but didn't move. "You put yo demons to rest huh? Just like me?" This time I leaned back and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked. Vi didn't respond but instead pointed behind me. I broke the hug and turned around. What the hell... There was a floating, green creature with several chains around him. He was holding a lantern with a green light glowing from it. I could hear low screams coming from the lantern. "What's good thresh! You came right on time my man!" Eyes and a mouth formed into... what ever his face was.

"So I see... You have made your side... of the... deal." Thresh explained in his slow voice.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Ya, Okay so this is going to sound crazy Yas but guess what! I am not alive, I died a few years ago." My eyes widened. I took a step back and stared at Vi.

"D...Dead?" I asked. Vi grinned and put a thumbs up.

"Yep! I died a few years ago. On duty I was trying to save some hostages in a bank from bombs but I ended up savin' everyone but myself. The bombs blew up, killin' me." I stood there stunned. "I awoke in front of this ghost lookin' ass boy, and his wife, some otha' ghost lookin' ass girl." I turned my head to see Thresh folding his arms. "So the deal was he will bring me back to life with a devil soul. Now don't get it twisted that didn't change who I am but it gave me that sick ass transformation. Anyway so the deal was I had to help someone with demons they are battling." She walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Along came Yasuo." She said to me. I gulped and my cheeks were on fire.

"See I was going to give Riven the deal at first when she wondered to Piltover but she liked me so much that I was like... fuck it. Her demons were gone as soon as we started workin' togetha'." She explained.

"What? She liked you? I thought she..." Vi laughed and held me tighter.

"You thought she was some type of house slut? Pffft. Riven is a strong warrior from Noxus. She is a masochist. She likes it when I do shit like that. Ask her yo self. Yeah she be fucking up on the job but there are times where these men be crazy and shit." I nodded and said nothing. "The point is, is that the plan was to make you mad at me so much to where you would realize yo hatred against me. This then would turn you into a demon yo self." She said. I sighed.

"So... Everything was fake?" I asked. Vi lifted my chin and gave me a slow, sloppy kiss. God I love that.

"Nah, everything was real baby. The drugs, Casino, breaking his legs, everything. I blew a hole in the wall of my own Casino fo you. the sex, blowjobs, all of that was real. Yes it was meant fo you to be attached but I really wanted to do those things. Yes me and Lucian  _d_ _id_ happen and yes we  _did_ fuck and shit five or four years ago but that's in the past. Also no Lucian didn't have my slang, he was a little improper but not like me. Thank the lord you didn't notice that." I rolled my eyes.

"So yes, you did come hea to get a fresh start. Now Thresh I did my part." I cut her off by breaking our hug.

"Vi, if you didn't die... would I be here?" I asked. Vi gave me a small smile and pulled me back into her arms.

"Ya, you would be here baby. Trust me." She said. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well... I see you made... your part... I... will...grant you... your wish..." Vi's body rose in the air and mines did as well. in a few seconds our devil souls came out of our bodies and flew back into the lantern. My body felt so... pure. we floated back to the ground and turned to Thresh.

"Thank you Thresh! Man my body actually feels solid!" Vi yelled. Thresh actually smiled and made a circle behind him. He turned around and walked through the circle and he vanished. I sighed and took a seat on the cracked ground.

"Shit man." I said. Vi took a seat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you Yas." She said, I smiled and nodded my head.

"You are welcome Vi." I looked at Vi and she leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her and she put her head on my shoulder. "You really do have a soft spot huh?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. It's only fo' people I care about." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will stay with you, Jinx, and Riven. I promise." I said. "Although I do have one more thing I need to ask before school starts."

"What?" Vi asked.

"It has nothing to do with us. Just something I need to understand." I said. Vi didn't respond.

"Well, time to go. I kno' Jinx and Riven are worried sick." Vi said as she stood up. I followed suit and brushed all of the rocks off of my ass. We gathered all of our things and headed out. Vi had her car parked in the back of the old castle. We got in and she turned her music up. The song she played really... jeez... I should put my headphones on. I tried to put them on but Vi stopped me. She gave me a smirk and felt my bulge in one hand while some how driving with the other. Of course this was a tease and she started to rap the song that was playing.

 _"Come on, ok, lil' mama had a swag like mine, she even wear her hair down her back like mine, I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin', Man she ain't never had a love like mine"_  I smiled and sat back in my chair. I looked at the rear view mirror and noticed this big purple doll in the back seat that looked like a bunny... I ignored it and watched the road as we headed home.

* * *

Ten Years Ago

September

Ten P.M

* * *

I sneaked out of my parent's hotel with ease. My brother was asleep in his bed and with my ninja moves I didn't make any noise. I sighed as I walked through the busy town of Piltover. So many cars, billboards I didn't understand, people, it was such a awesome place than boring ass Ionia. I walked down the street and took a left when the light turned red. So many aromas filled my nose as I got closer to my destination. I loved every minute being in this city that hopefully one day I can live here. I walked up this big ass hill and above the horizon there it was, Piltover Square. Right to the left of it was a very awesome place that my legs took forever to get to.

"Almost there!" I yelled. I finally made it to the arcade! Yes, look at all these games! I am so glad my father gave me money today! I can play anything I want. OOOOO Do I want to try this game? or how about this game? I walked everywhere in the jungle of lights and sounds. It was such a big place that I hope I could get lost and never get out. I walked around, watching all of the kids playing different games until I found the game that made me like the arcades. Tekken Six! I ran to the machine and forgot that I needed tokens. I looked around for the change thing and came back with a bag full of tokens. I popped one in and played the arcade mode. I picked Paul and started to play. After about a few matches somebody came up and put a token in. I looked to my left and it was... wow... I blushed when I noticed this... woah... She is so pretty...

"Can I play with yah?" She asked me. I stared at her for a few moments before shaking my head. She smiled and her teeth had these... wires on them. He face was filled with red spots and she had this... really cool hair cut! It was pink with some of it covering her other eye. She was a little taller then me and I felt a rush of... something... when I looked at her body. Her clothes were much better then my Ionian rags and her... chest... was uh... a little big. I took a few looks on her backside until she snapped me into reality. "Who are you going to play?" She asked. I nodded and picked Paul. She picked King. We fought and she was good! She kicked my ass every game but she is the first to use King.

"How do you play as King?" I asked. She smiled and waved her hand.

"Easy! Look I'll teach you!" I got excited and we spent more tokens so she could teach me how to play King. I enjoyed every moment we had but it was time for me to test my skills. I cracked my fingers and jumped around, waiting for the game to start. We played and at first I was getting my ass handed to me. I buckled down and played her over and over and finally after seven matches I won!

"Yes! I am a King master!" I yelled which made the pink haired girl laugh. We played other games until the arcade closed at twelve O'clock.

"Will you be hea' tomorrow?" She asked in her "Weird Language." I nodded and turned around. I walked all the way back to the hotel, got in my room ninja style yet again and slept in my bed. The next morning me and my brother went to more meetings with our parent s but all I could think about was Tekken and that girl. Eventually night came and I sneaked out again to the arcades but... she wasn't there. I searched everywhere for her, I mean I know what she looked like! She had on... uh... what did she have on? Fu.. I mean crap. I sighed and went to the Tekken Six machine. I put in a token and played King. I smiled as I did of all her combos and grabs. I was so focused that I didn't feel the tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it...

I was embraced in a nice warm hug. She leaned back and put a token in P Two side. "Sorry I am late... What's yo name?" She asked. I gulped, my face red as a tomato from the hug.

"Yas..Yasuo." I said. She smiled and picked her character.

"My name is Vi." She said. "I also see you wearing' clothing from anotha' city state. Whea' you from?" She asked.

"Uh... from... like born?" I asked which made her giggle.

"Yeah goofy!" She said.

"Ionia." She stopped playing and her eyes widened.

"That far? So are you going to be here for a while?" She asked. I nodded.

"No... I am leaving tomorrow morning." I said. Vi sighed and kept playing.

"Well... Let's play all night, on weekends the arcade is open until like 2 o somethin." I nodded, smiled, and we continued playing. We played so many games that I never wanted to leave. We started to play this game where you roll the ball into these circle holes and I won the jackpot. "Yo! You won the Jackpot Yasuo! You get to win a big ass bear!" Vi said. I turned around and we walked to the prize bar. I picked out this big purple bunny thing. The arcade soon closed and we walked out. We waved good bye and I started to walk home but I called her name. Vi turned around and I walked up to her.

"Hey, You can have this Vi." I said. Vi blushed and smiled, the metal rings on her teeth reflected all of the light around us. Vi took the rabbit and as I turned around she tapped my shoulder. I turned around and my lips were met with the most softest, moist, warm, sweet, ... I couldn't describe how her lips... holy... my god... Vi leaned back and blushed at me.

"See yah later Ionian cowboy!" She said. Vi turned around and gave the rabbit another snuggle. I stood there... like an idiot. That... was my first kiss...

.

.

.

I GOTTA TELL YONE! HE IS GOING TO FLIP! I turned around and started to walk but stopped. I turned my head and there she was... waving at me. I waved back and walked to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Vi parked her car and we both got out. I stretched my arms up and yawned. "Sleepy babe?" She asked. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yeah." I said. Vi smiled as we walked to her apartment building. I opened the door and let her in.

"Thank you, I didn't think you would have some manners." She pointed out.

"Well I had a great mom who forced it down my throat." Vi chuckled as we got on the elevator. We made it to our floor and I let Vi get off first so I could take a sneak at her ass. I licked my lips and walked out the elevator before it closed. The walk down the long hallway before we turned felt good even though it was really quiet. I still can't believe she did all of this just so I could fall right in her hands. I don't know if I should feel proud or stupid. I smiled to myself thinking of the past few days. She really blew a hole in her casino just to make believe Lucian was robbing the place. We turned left and our door was the third one on the right. Vi took out her keys and opened the door. I followed right behind her...

" _I miss you..."_  I turned around, nothing in sight. What the fuck was that? Was that a voice? Why am I still hearing shit? I wiped my head and ignored it. I closed the door behind me and Vi was in the kitchen.

"Shit y'all ate everything." She said while going through the cabinets.

"Well you were gone for at least two weeks." I pointed out. Vi closed the cabinet and opened the fridge.

"Shit nothin' is in here either!" She yelled. I smiled and took a seat next to the mini bar. "I'm hungry as fuck man. Go knock on Jinx door and see if she ate." I nodded and walked down the dark hallway to Jinx's room.

"Yo, Jinx?" I said, knocking on her door twice. No answer. I knocked harder and louder, still no answer. I turned around walked back to the kitchen. "I think she is at work." I said. Vi sighed and walked to her room. She opened it and waved for me to come in.

"Riv, Riven, baby, wake up." Vi shook Riven's shoulder making her slowly wake up.

"Hey... Vi?" She rubbed her eyes and it seemed like she fully woke up seeing Vi. "Vi! You finally came back!" She said. Vi leaned up and gave Vi a.. uh... really nice kiss. I rubbed my head to contain my perv nature.

"You hungry Riven?" Vi asked. Riven nodded and looked at her alarm clock. I was standing right outside of the room looking at both of them. The only light was from the big window on the far left of the room. Vi really has a nice room, lots of space, I wonder if she will let me fuck her on one of the walls.

"It's two thirty Vi. Come to bed." Riven asked. Vi groaned and gave Riven a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm hungry girl, I'm going to take Yas to one of my food spots in the city. I'll be back okay?" Riven nodded and buried her self in the covers. "Let's go Yas, I am pretty sure you like burgers right?" I licked my lips and nodded yes. "Ight' cool. Let me change my outfit. I walked out and waited for Vi to come out. A few minutes later she opened her door and the sight was beautiful. She wasn't wearing anything special but Vi herself can make anything irresistible. She had on grey sweatpants, a black T-shirt that showed off her breasts and black sneakers. The only light was from the kitchen but her dark blue eyes looked like they were glowing. God from her piercings, hair, lips, I could stare at this woman all day. "You starin'." She pointed out. I gulped and almost broke my neck trying to look away.

"Sorry." I apologized. Vi giggled and walked up to me.

"You miss me?" She asked. I turned my head and she put her soft fingers around my chin. "I miss you." She said, and placed her soft, moist, warm, sweet, ... I couldn't describe how her lips... holy... my god the soft kiss made me remember when I first met her. Vi broke the kiss and dangled her keys. She walked in front of me and I followed suit. smiling like an idiot. We made it to the door, I walked out first so she could lock the door.

" _Come back to me.."_ I turned around quickly and walked down the hallway, leaving Vi at the door. Who the hell is talking to me?

"You good?" Vi asked. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I am hearing shit, I think it is because I am a little sleepy." I said.

"You can sleep on the way." Vi said. I shook my head and we made our way to her car from the elevator. We walked to her car and the female voice didn't come back. I opened the passenger side door and sat down. I put my seat belt on and leaned my head on the window.

 _"i knew you was fucking around, p_ _laying all innocent and hoeing since the foundation, don't make me have to pound his tin crown face in and risk being jammed up like traffic inbound from spacing."_ Wow, she listens to him? I grinned and fell asleep.

* * *

"Yas, Yas, We hea'." I opened my eyes. wiped the drool from my lips, and looked in front of me. In red lights on the building in front of me read "the Burger Joint." straight to the point huh. I looked around and it looks like we were in the city part of Piltover, there were cars and people still passing by. Vi got out and after my yawn I got out as well. We walked in and it was a small place. on the right were sets of tables and on the left was where the food was made. Stoves, pots, all that good stuff. There were ceiling fans with lights on the bottom of them on different parts of the ceiling in the restaurant. Dark brown wood on the floor and walls, the kitchen had white and black squares on its floor. It felt really good honestly and with Vi here it made it much better.

"Yo frank! I need two big ass burgers, cheese fries, and two big ass sprites. Is there something you want special on yo burger?" She asked. My mouth was already watering thinking about what she just said.

"What ever you get, I'll eat, it looks like we have the same appetite." I pointed out. Vi smirked, which made me blush, but made the dark skinned dude at the counter nervous.

"Put a fired egg on that shit! And bacon!" She yelled. The guy nodded and some more workers came out to fill her order.

" _I know you miss my Ionian cooking Yasuo."_ I slapped my head and ignored the seductive voice in my head. I am finally alone with Vi with no strings and no bullshit. I don't have to break no one's body parts, shoot anyone, I am finally alone with her and nothing will mess this up.

"Whea' you want to sit?" She asked.

"Anywhere." I answered. Vi walked to a table close to the wall. We sat down facing each other.

"While we wait, what you want to talk about?" She asked. I scratched my head, I never was a good talker. Women came to me because I was good at swordsmanship.

"Uh... I don't know, I am not a good talker." I admitted. Vi chuckled and smiled.

"Do I have to start? What's on yo mind?" She asked.

**FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ON THIS TABLE.**

"Uh... nothing really." I lied. Vi looked at me and made a face that read through me.

"Stop lyin'. Tell me." She asked.

**i WANT YOU TO RIDE ME WITH A LEASH AROUND MY NECK.**

"I am serious Vi, nothing." I lied again. Vi waved a finger at me as she leaned in. I leaned in with her, our faces so close.

"If you lie to me again, I'll cut your balls off and eat them." My eyes twitched and my spit felt like a rock. I sighed and leaned back.

**I WANT YOU TO RIDE MY FACE AND SLOB ALL OVER MY DICK.**

"I... uhh... I don't want to talk about it Vi. I don't think it fits the mood and place right now." Vi now folded her arms and gave me one hell of a smirk.

"Really now? What you thinkin' bout ova thea'? Some nasty shit?" She asked, which made me laugh.

"Yeah..." I answered. Vi tilted her head.

"Like?" She asked. Please can they come with our food. I have to come up with something to save me from telling her that I want to fuck her and eat a burger at the same time.

"Uh, this really sexy sword..." I said. I wanted to hit myself so hard. Vi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You are a dumb ass. Look let me tell you somethin' bout me Yas. I am a honest person, unless I am fuckin' with you, I always say what's on my mind. I kno' you feelin' me, but if you want me to feel you mo' then how I do now, you need to be honest baby." I gulped. Fuck.

"Alright... Vi... I am thinking about..."

"Here you go Vi, it's on the house since you saved us last week from a robbing." Our food was here and it saved my life. Vi nodded and stared at her burger. It was such a beauty man, soft buns, double beef, finest vegetables, a damn egg and bacon. I took a bite as Vi took hers and all the talking stopped. I was in heaven and when I tasted the cheese fries? I was in the space above heaven. the fucking space heaven. I took a break and sipped on the drink she ordered and it was filled with lemon, lime, and acid that burned my throat in a good way. It was a bubbling sweet drink and I couldn't stop drinking it. After eating like a pig I was finished, Vi finished after me.

"That shit was good as fuck." Vi said, using a toothpick to clean her teeth. I burped loud and Vi laughed at me. "Good one you little fatty." She taunted. A few moments of silence and she talked again.

"So what were you talking about?" She asked. I gulped as all of the blood rushed to dick thinking about what I was going to say. I opened my mouth to speak but Vi's phone ringed.

"Man who callin me?" Vi said, sounding irritated. She pushed her phone screen and the ringing stopped. "Now" The ringing came back and Vi sighed. "Baby, I need to take this." I nodded and she got up. I pulled out my phone as she walked away from me.

* * *

I walked out the restaurant annoyed as fuck. Pussy ass Jayce callin' me and shit, tellin' me he outside. I sighed and opened the door leading back to my car. There he was, leaning on my shit, smilin'. "Man the fuck you want?" I asked, folding my arms. Jayce chuckled like a bitch and rubbed his chin.

"Vi, it's such a pleasure to see you! I saw your car outside and I decided to drop by. It's been a long time Vi." I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. I need to be talkin' to Yas, not this asshole. "Anyway, I know we haven't talked in a few months after your uh," He cleared his throat. "Theft from my office." I rolled my eyes again. "I will let that slide, I know that upgrade to your gauntlets using my technology made you really happy?" He asked.

"Man, I got some shit goin' on right now Jayce, so tell me what the fuck you want." Jayce chuckled and stood up. He was wearin' some tight ass tux that made his muscles stand out. Jayce is a big ass dude, wide and shit but we were the same height.

"Anyway the reason I am letting that slide is because I see the tech we worked on has made you quite a lot of money. You are using it to help your businesses around Piltover and thanks to me you are selling drugs faster then before." All shit, somebody fuckin' snitched. I am gonna kill somebody when I find out who did it. "Now I know you want to hurt this genius individual who came to my aid and told me your practices. You told me you were using this tech for police work but it seems you lied to me Vi." I opened my mouth but dick tooth opened his and cut me off.

"Vi, I have put this hero in my care so you will never find him, but I will not tell the police, or anyone for that matter if you accept my deal." Fuck.

"What you want?" I asked. Jayce now walked to me and put his arms around my waist. Man fuck, I kno' what he bout to ask me.

"I would like to have a lovely time with you in your car, right now." My eyes twitched. I want to fuck him up but if he snitches on me I am done. I knew I should of never fucked with this idiot.

"I thought you don't like manly girls like me?" I asked, trying to me less attractive so he could change his mind. Anit shit I can say because he always says some bullshit that will fuck me over.

"I can't knock it if I don't try it right?" He asked, a big ass smile on his face.

"So, if I fuck you, you won't snitch?" I asked.

"I give you my word." He said.

"Only this one time?" I asked.

"One time. I am in charge." He said.

"Fine." I sighed and walked to my car door. I opened it and bent over to adjust the seat. I felt a hard slap on my ass and the back of my foot went straight into his balls. I heard groaning behind me as I leaned up. "Don't touch me until I say so." I said. He nodded and opened the back door. We got in and once his balls cooled off he unzipped his pants.

* * *

It's been fifteen minutes since Vi left and I started to get worried. Who is she talking to? Should I check? Should I sit here? I tapped my table trying to decide what to do. I sighed and gave her more time. Maybe something terrible happened with Jinx or Caitlyn. I pulled out my phone and pulled out Youtube to keep me occupied, I should watch some King plays while I wait for her.

* * *

I spread my legs and waited for the ass hat to put it inside of me. "You ready?" he asked.

"The fuck type of question is that? Fuck me and get it over with." Jayce smiled and slowly put his rather big dick inside of me. I aint not gonna lie, I haven't had sex in a hot minute so it felt so damn good when he slid inside of me.

"So tight..." He moaned. He started slow and soon sped up, making me slip moans and shit. I tried my best to act like I didn't care but his fuckin' rod felt good as a somabitch. I fell into the mood and grabbed his big shoulders. Mr. Incredible lookin' ass is too damn big to be fuckin' me in my car. I moaned again when he bit my neck, shit I am getting wetter by the second.

"MMMmmm" I moaned. I closed my eyes and tried to think about something else... please anything to calm my ass down.

He popped into my head...

"Ride me." Jayce asked. He pulled out and we switched positions. "You have such a ass Vi. It's bigger then Caitlyn or anyone I had sex with." He said. He gave it a smack and it felt like my cue to start moving. Fuck... mmmm... this shit feels to fuckin' good. I can't stop my hips, bouncin' my ass, I am acting a like a fuckin' slut. I closed my eyes as Jayce smacked my ass again.

I kno' he in there waitin' for me. I want to be with him right now, teasin' him, lovin' him, makin' him mine.

He smlin' and shit in my head, savin' me an shit. He just don't kno' how much I love his ass. I just want him to be honest with me... I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see... him. Moanin', smilin, enjoyin' his Vi. You just don't kno boy, how much I want to rip you apart. I love you Yas.

"YASUO!" I cummed all over Jayce's dick as he came in his condom.

"Who... is that..." He asked, out of breath. I raised my ass off of his dick but stopped in motion when I saw my baby, outside, in front of my car, with such an ugly look on his face.

* * *

Okay it's been thirty minutes, where is she? I stood up and walked outside and saw her car shaking. I walked in front of the car to see Vi... with someone else. She was riding him and she screamed something but I couldn't hear it. She looked back at him, smiled, turned her head while biting her lips then opened her eyes. She raised up and our eyes connected. I had such a look of disgust on my face that I felt like it would never come off. I turned back around and went into the burger place.

 _"I would never do that do you."_ I sat back down and put my head on the table. This time it was for real, that man wasn't a hologram. Vi probably has way more men and all of them have a chance except me. I should just take Jinx and go somewhere else...

* * *

Fuck... fuck... FUCK. I quickly got off of Jayce and pulled my sweats on. I needed to grab a wipe to clean myself but fuck it. Jayce got out of the back seat and grabbed my arm. I turned around and his pants were still at his damn ankles. "I guess that was your date?" He asked. I tried to pull away but he pulled me towards him. "We aren't done yet Vi." He said. Done? man fuck this bitch ass white boy. My babe is in there probably plannin' murder and shit and I got this white version of the hulk holding me back.

"Bruh, let me go, or I will fuck yo ass up." Jayce pulled me but I punched him in his gut. He may be strong and what not but he is no fighter. I quickly opened my car door, pulled out my piece and aimed it at Jayce. "I will kill yo ass right here and no one will find the muhfuckin body. You got what you want bitch boy, now leave me alone." Jayce got up. pulled his pants up.

"Fine, this is not over Vi." He threaten. He got in his black car and drove off. I closed my door and walked into the building. I walked to Yas, picked him up on my shoulder, and walked outside. "Yas, please walk, I can't carry you." He didn't say shit so I put him in the car. I started the car, backed up, and drove off.

* * *

_"I will never hurt you."_

_"I will always love you."_

_"I know what will make you happy."_

_"I miss you."  
_

_"Come find me Yasuo."_

_"Come love me Yasuo."_

_"Come to me my Yasuo."_

_"Come to your first."_

* * *

I made a smooth ass left and we were in the parkin' lot. I turned the car and Yas still didn't wake up. What's wrong with him yo? I pulled him out the car, carried his medium light ass all the way to the apartment door. I opened the door and it was quiet as hell in my apartment. I carried him to his room. I laid him on his bed and stepped back. Why the fuck won't he wake up? Is he asleep? He is breathing right? Shit, shit, shit, shit, I don't kno' what to do. Should I call my sis? Should I call Caitlyn? Shou... yo... why am I... sleepy...

* * *

_"Do you miss me?"_

Yes.

_"Can you find me?"_

Yes.

_"Come here."_

Yes.

* * *

I woke up on Yas's floor. I shook my head and stood up. Yasuo's body wasn't here. I looked to my left and Jinx, wearin' her work clothes opened the door. "Sis! I am glad to see yah! Uh... Where is Yasuo?" She asked.

"I don't know... He was here..." I said. "Quick let's get in the car, we can find him! I can fix this shit." Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Fix what?" She asked. I waved for her to come. I waked Riven, she got dressed and we all went to the car. I started it up and searched for hours... and hours...

I fuckin searched for him...

"Fuck! WHEA ARE YOU!" I yelled, tears comin' down my face.

"SIS! YOU ARE GOING TO FAST!"

* * *

_"Hi there."_

Hi.

_"You must be tired. Sleep."_

Yes.

* * *

"FUCK! FUCK!" We almost hit another car during my speeding. "I am so sorry... fuckkkk... it's all my... fault..." I was cryin... I haven't cried in so long... "Fuck... our baby... he's gone Jinx..."

"Gone?" She asked as she rubbed my head. I nodded and my tears were splashing on her knees. "What happened Vi?" She asked. I told her through sobs and shit and she started to tear up...

"Why... We could of talked about it..." Jinx said. "I had such a surprise for him today..." Jinx said. I felt a hand on my back, I looked up and it was Riven with tears in her eyes to.

"We will find him, trust me. It hurts to see you like this Vi."

fuck... I am so sorry baby...

* * *

I awoke in my room, and I felt different. I got up and my body felt good... I walked to my door, opened it, and I walked to the kitchen. What I saw next was Vi... getting beat down by so many men...

"OOOO SHITTT! I GOT THREE DICKS INSIDE OF ME! MMPH!" I stood there watching her take dick after dick and it made... mad... I looked down and there was a gun... I aimed at Vi and shot... shot... and shot some more. I killed them all but Vi was still alive. I walked to her and shot a bullet in her head. She fell to the ground, blood everywhere. It felt good. All the pain was gone. I started to smile but I felt someone hold my waist.

"She's gone, point it at her next." I aimed my gun at the blue haired manic. "She is nothing but a stalker, manic, murderer. She killed so many people and guess what? She will kill you too when you betray her. You are nothing but a tool to them. Kill her." I aimed at Jinx's face and pulled the trigger. She dropped dead and blood flowed out from her body. I dropped the gun and fell back to sleep.

I awoke again my surroundings were different. I was in a room, laying down on this really comfy bed. I looked to my left and there was a window, sun was shining from it but what interested me was the trees, nature, flying shit, where the hell am I!? Am I back an Ionia? What the fuck... before I could examine anything I heard footsteps coming behind the closed white door. My heart started to pump but I had to move. I moved one inch and the door opened..

White skin,

Orange eyes,

Black hair,

White Tails,

Who in the fuck is this and why is she so damn pretty?


	13. Chapter 13

July 14th

?

She was holding a silver tray with so much food on it.

"Hi... ummm I made this for you." The woman said. sounding very nervous. She took careful steps toward me, a small but awkward smile on her face. "I found you in the forest wondering around talking to yourself." She set the plate next to me. I rose up and leaned my back against the wooden board behind the bed. She sat the tray on my lap and gave me a small smile. My eyes wondered on the woman's body and boy did she have a nice body. Vanilla skin tone, big breasts, curves all around, nice face, she really is beautiful. "Go ahead, eat uh, what is your name?" She asked, her voice soft and seductive. I took the spoon that was inside the bowl of white rice and took a spoonful in my mouth.

"It tastes really good, reminds me of home. Umm sorry but how did I end up in the forest?" I asked. I can't seem to remember anything...

"I don't know, you were walking around mindlessly like a wanderer. It seems like you were looking for something or someone?" She said. Looking for someone? Come on think... Why can't I remember anything? I guess all I can do is ask questions.

"Was I being chased miss?" I asked. The woman smiled and picked up the spoon I was using.

"Yes, some people were chasing after you, don't worry I chased them off." She picked up some more rice with the spoon. "My name is Ahri, you need to eat." She said. I opened my mouth and let her feed me the rice. "Also you haven't told me your name." I swallowed my rice and answered her question.

"Yasuo." I said. Ahri smiled and continued to feed me the rice. It was really good, warm, sticky, and sweet which was new to me. The hospitality she is showing me reminds me of... wait I need to ask.

"Am I home again?" I asked Ahri. Ahri smiled and lifted another spoon of rice to my mouth.

"Yes you are home. I am surprised you don't remember!" Ahri answered. Her face went from happy to worried. I scratched my head, remember? Remember what exactly? Now that I think of it... I don't remember what happened yesterday or the day before that. "Do you need to use the bathroom? Your face says it all Yasuo." I laughed at her question.

"No I am trying figure out how I ended up in the forest by myself. I could of sworn I was in some city. I can barely remember." I explained. Ahri put another spoon of rice in my mouth.

"Well from your sleep talking when I found you, you were saying that you had to get your honor back." Ahri pointed out. My honor... She's right! My elder was killed not to long ago. I had to put my brother down... I don't remember much after that. Shit it's starting to annoy me. Ahri gave me my last spoon of rice and talked to me again. "Ionia has made you a marked man, I can take care of you until it dies down." She assured. Ahri got up from the bed and picked up they tray. "Well, let me show you around Yasuo! Do you need to shower?" She asked. I lifted my arm and smelled my self. Such a unusual smell, like someone's perfume. I smelled another part of my body and again with the perfume. Well if I can't remember nothing and the only woman I been with is Ahri than it is safe to assume it's hers. I pulled the covers off of me and walked to the room to my right.

Weird, I know how to turn on the shower, wash myself, but can't remember anything else. I sighed and got in the shower. I closed the sliding glass door and stood in the warm water. I closed my eyes and let the water soak my body as my mind wandered. I remember my elder, parents, brother, but there is this feeling that is nagging on my back, this place, with big buildings, lights, man. I smiled, this place seems so free and busy. Why... Why do I want to be here? Is this place important? This city is making me feel weird. I turned the shower off and slipped out and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to wipe off the fog to reveal myself. I raised an eyebrow at the red marking on my neck. A hickey mark, I wonder if Ahri left that. I washed my face, brushed my teeth. and walked out of the spacious bathroom.

I looked around for my clothes but soon found my Ionian rags folded up neatly on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. I got dressed and walked down the wooden stairs to see Ahri sitting on a brown couch reading a book. Her cat ears moved when my feet made it to the bottom of the steps. She turned her head and smiled at me and I returned the favor. "Well I see you are dressed. I don't really have a big house so the tour will be a little short." Ahri got up and walked in front of me, her tails brushing across my hips. "This is my kitchen, over there is another bathroom." Her kitchen looked very nice... almost to nice to be in Ionia. Steel everything, marble counter tops, is Ahri rich? "You already seen the bedroom so the last thing is to show you the outside." I followed Ahri and closed the brown door behind us. Nothing but trees for miles, it made me feel a little good inside.

"You live in a forest?" I asked. Ahri nodded and walked forward.

"Yep, I live here, I visit the richest Ionian stores to find my supplies. But now since I have a man here I have a little more help, wouldn't you agree Yasuo?" She asked. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, heh, I guess I would be helpful huh?" I answered.

"Oh trust me... you will be all the help I need." She said, smiling.

July 16th

Nine A.M

"Cupcake... I can't find him." I said, my head on my desk. Fuck man, I looked everywhere for him in this city, but Yas is no whea'. My cams couldn't even trace him. Cupcake sat on my desk and rubbed my head.

"Vi, We will find him, I am pretty sure he was kidnapped and not taken far." Cupcake said. I sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Cait, I miss him. Like foreal Cait. Do you remember when you went missin'? How I was cryin' and whatnot? Shit don't feel good babe." I sobbed. Cait let go of my hand and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, How about this Vi. I will give you the whole week off and you can go look for him. How about that?" My face lit up from the announcement.

"You anit bullshittin?" I asked, a big ass smile on my face. Cait kissed my forehead and smiled.

"No I am not. Go ahead and find him, I'll handle everything here." Cupcake said. I jumped up and gave Cait a hug.

"I will find him, but first I need to ask my sis to take off of work." I explained. I quickly gave Cait a kiss on ha lips and left my office. I ran to my car and started that bitch up. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Jinx's number.

"Hello?"

"Jinx! I need you to take off from work all next week."

"Sis, I don't know if I can do that. you know my boss is a-"

"I don't fuckin care about him! I am on my way to pick yo ass up."

I hung up the phone and sped my way through the cars of Piltover. I kno you not in this city no mo Yas, But I will find yo ass. And when I find yo ass you betta believe I will give you the fuck of yo life time. I made it to Jinx's job and pulled up in the closet parking spot. I opened and closed my door. I walked up to the big building named "Sky Arcades." Such a stupid name. I walked in and thank god she was already waitin' for me.

"I still don't understand why you have such a tight cop uniform Vi." She pointed out. I giggled and pushed my breasts up.

"I look good that's why. Now Let's go, I need to talk to you. Did yo boss let you go?" I asked. She shook her head yes.

"When he noticed you were coming to pick me up he gave me two weeks off paid. He is so scared of you haha." Jinx explained. We left the arcade and got in my car.

"All right Jinx, tell me, I heard what happened with that girl Akali. I did some snooping. She said herself you followed Yas when he was charmed by a fox. What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Oh and why did you fuck with that girl using my ways?" I said smiling. Jinx blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Look Fat Hands, I learn from the best, considering the best did the same shit to me." I laughed at the nickname she used to call me when she was fucked in the head. "Anyway she was going through some shit and I had to tell her the truth. She learned and left our baby alone. I am getting off topic aren't I? Look that was a long time ago."

I started up my car and back out of the parking space. "Listen, I am a cop so I need all the clues to solve this shit. Tell me more about this fox Jinx." I asked.

July 19th

?

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "I see you worked up a sweat Yasuo." I turned around, dropped my ax as Ahri gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I made you some lemonade honey." She said. I picked up the glass of lemonade and sucked the straw. The sweetness of it reminded me of... shit... everything is going all fuzzy... Next thing I know.. I am on the ground knocked out.

"Yasuo!" Ahri screamed.

I awoke in my bedroom in some strange building. I looked around but something was bothering me. My damn thirst. I navigated threw this small building and found the kitchen. I looked around and man, there is nothing to drink... I searched everywhere for something to drink besides water. "What you lookin fo?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around and it was... some girl... She had pink hair, a thick hourglass body, piercings, tattoos, I blinked twice to see if she was real. I swear I live in this apartment by myself. "You gonna answer me or are you keep lookin stupid?" She asked. She pushed me out of the way, looked threw my empty cabinets and found some items. Sugar, Koolaid packs, and a grey container. "I guess you don't know how to make some good shit huh? Let me show you."

"OOOO You makin koolaid sis?" Another woman said behind me. I turned around and it was a blue haired woman, long braids, skinny with a lovely lower body, and pink eyes I could look at forever. She pushed me as well and helped the other woman make whatever she was making. After a few minutes the pink haired woman handed me a cup with ice and red drink inside. I took a sip and it was sweet but not enough to rot my teeth. It tasted like cherries.

"This is good! Thank you... uh... what are you guy's names?" I asked. They opened there mouths but suddenly everything started to vanish into thin air. I awoke beside Ahri, my heart beating fast as hell. Another dream with those two women. Man what the hell, should I ask Ahri about this or keep this to myself? I scratched my head and laid down. I am sure this is just a phase I am going through. I turned to my right and put my arms around Ahri's waist. It's just a dream and dreams aren't real.

July 21st

Two Thirty P.M

Jinx gave me the location of this fox girl and soon after riding around in a helicopter I borrowed, heh, I found him. I landed some feet away to make sure I wasn't in their line of sight. Since it is hot as a bitch out hea' I decided to wear somethin a little lite, White shirt tied in a knot so my belly can show, blue gym shorts and white sneakers. My hair was still in it's mo hawk shaved style I always loved. So many damn trees! Why couldn't this fox bitch kidnap Yasuo in Piltover or somewhea' without so much damn nature. I took out my machete and cut down leaves, branches, whateva' the fuck that is in my way. After cuttin' so many leaves and shit I finally found her wooden house. I put my knife away and walked to the front door. I took a deep breath, ate some gum and knocked on the door three times. The door slowly opened and my heart dropped. Yas, shirtless, with some nasty beard opened up.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His eyes wonderein all over my body, I smirked at him, I kno he likes that shit.

"Ya you can help me baby, I been lookin all ova fo yo ass. Let's go." I explained. Yas looked at me and folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked. So Jinx is right, that fox did somethin to his head. "I have to ask you to leave miss, Ahri is upstairs sleeping and she doesn't like guests." He said, soundin like some bitch with a leash. I took it into my own hands and pushed Yas out my way. "Hey! Look you are going to have to leave. Don't make me use force." He threatened. I blew a bubble, waited for it to pop to respond.

"Whea is Ahri?" I asked. Right on cue some... fine ass lady came walking down the steps. Jinx was also right when she said she is half fox. I folded my arms, stared at ha tits and soon her yummy face.

"Can I help you mam?" She asked me.

"Yeah you can, you took my Yas so I am hea to take him back." This time Ahri folded her arms.

"Ahri what do you want to do with her?" Yas asked.

"Get her out of my house." Ahri ordered and walked back up stairs. I tilted my head at this fox bitch, who the fuck think she is? I heard foot steps behind me creep up. Man I am so sorry for this Yas. I turned around quickly and put my hands up for anything he had comin' for me. I caught his fist and gave him the good ole headbutt treatment. Yas stumbled back and I gave him a hay maker with my right fist. He fell back a few steps, lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"Goodnight." I taunted. I turned around and walked up the creaky wood steps. The steps lead to the next level of the house which the fox was reading a book. Her ears twitched and she looked up to see me smilin at ha. "You kno' I'm bout to fuck you up right?" I taunted.

"I see, so Yasuo failed to stop you? He really is a sweetheart. My sweetheart." My eyebrows twitched but I remained focused. I dashed to her but I lost my footing. I tripped and landed on my face. "You were so close Vi." Ahri taunted back. I pulled my face off of the floor and tried to move but Ahri had my ankle with her tail. Suddenly she had my waist, my legs, and arms. Her tails lifted me in the air and we were face to face. "I see you found me Vi, and trust me I know you want to take him away from me but I can't allow that without a little deal hmm?" I sighed and stayed quiet. "Good, as much as I don't want to give you that sweet man, I have to say, over the past few days he has been showing signs of fighting my magic on him. Come to think of it, you fought my charm off too. How did you?" She asked.

"Let me go first." I asked and to my surprise she let me go.

"I trust you, I already looked through memories. You show signs of a strong woman who is trustworthy." I smiled at that one.

"Listen, I don't believe in magic and shit but the shit I seen in Zaun, Noxus and otha' places there are some magic tricks that aren't fake. So in order to fight it I use science, my brain and tools to make some good shit. Just know I am immune to yo charms and otha' shit. I am surprised you can see my memories." I explained, soundin' all smart and shit.

"Very good Vi, I applaud your performance. I can see your memories because you came in my house with so many feelings. It was all about Yasuo. You really love him huh?" She asked. I took it on myself and sat down next to Ahri.

"Yeah, but I want him to be more honest with me. Right now he is a nervous wreck. I am the first woman to be so aggressive towards him. He likes it but can't handle it. Look Ahri I want him back so do we need to fight or what?" I asked. Ahri giggled and rubbed my hair like I am some child.

"I try to refrain from fighting and rather talk out my indifference's. Of course that doesn't work with people so I do what I have to do. Anyway you can have him but I need some things from you." I nodded and let her talk. "One, I want to live in this Piltover. Ionia is very boring and I honestly have done everything here. Can you do that?" Ahri asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Next I want to meet-" We both looked at the entrance to the stairs to see Yasuo holding his cheek.

"All right I fell for that one! Now I won't be nice this time!" He yelled. I gave a small laugh and Ahri giggled cutely.

"Yasuo, come here." Ahri asked. Yas slowly walked up to Ahri and she kissed his cheek which made my eyebrows twitch even more. "Hey, I am going to give you your memories back. It was only a matter of time before she came to get you. I enjoyed being your first even though you can't remember those days. You belong with them, they need you and you need them." Suddenly Yas took some steps back and shook his head.

"Wha... Vi? What's... um... who?" He asked.

"My name is Ahri, we met already. twice." She answered.

"Twice?! But how did I?" Yas asked, lookin real stupid.

"Shut up Yas and wait down stairs." I ordered.

"All right but someone needs to explain what the fuck is going on." He said and made his lost ass down stairs.

"Anyway my next demand is I want to learn about Piltover, is there anyway I can do that?" Ahri asked, her cuteness gettin' to me.

"Ya... I can pull some strings and sign you up for the college Yas is goin to. They can introduce you to all of the things we do at Piltover. It might take you a year to finish if you want the basics." I explained.

"That sounds fun! Lastly I want you and Yasuo to visit me. Maybe once a week? I don't want to be alone in this new place." Ahri rubbed her head on my neck. Jesus this woman is so damn cute bruh.

"Sure, we can do that." I agreed.

"Then it's settled! I will pack my belongings and meet you guys at the front door." Ahri said, jumping up off the bed. I stood up and let her pack. I walked down the stairs and the first thing I see is Yas sittin' on the couch.

"Yo." I said. He turned to me, gave me a look and turned away. "Get out yo feelings Yas." I said.

"My feelings? I don't know what the fuck is going on! The last thing I remember was you on top of somebody. After that it's blank. Now I met this fox woman who says I met her twice? Of course I am in my feelings. I just want to go home, get drunk and die." He said which made me laugh. I walked to him and sat beside him. "Get away from me you whore." He said to me. I smiled and got even closer. "I said give me some space slut!" He said, actin all tough and whatnot.

"I miss you too baby." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "When we get home we are going to set all of this straight all right?" I said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh and cut that shit off yo chin too." I pointed out. Yas rubbed his chin and acted like he never seen it before.

"How the fuck did that get here?" He asked which me laugh even harder. Ahri finally came down stairs with a big ass suitcase.

"I am ready!" She said, soundin all excited.

"Let's go." I said.

July 22st

Twelve Thirty A.M

"Get out of my face Vi." Yas said to me. I licked my lips at him, this shit bout to get wild.

"Make me." I taunted. It's only been a good five minutes since we been home and he wanna start some shit. All day he was hidin' his emotions from me because we were with Ahri all day. I finally got him to myself and he really bout to piss me off.

"Move it." He said, the look on his face was pure anger but it was turnin' me on so much.

"Nah." I held him against his door and every time he would move I would move with him. "Talk to me." I asked. Yas moved his face away from mines but I kissed his jaw line. It shiver went down his spine when I did that.

"I won't ask again." He threatened. I leaned closer, our forehead touching.

"I won't either." I replied with the same intensity. Yas used all of his strength and tried to headbutt me but I quickly dodged it. I ducked my head and kissed his neck. He tasted so good that I had to give him a small love bite. I felt somethin poking my waist and look what it is, a hard on. Yas tried again to move me and he actually did. This time my back was against the wall. "Oooo, I like this." I flirted. I kno' this had to set his ass off and it sho' did. He pinned my arms on top of my head and stared at me.

"I hate you Vi. All you do is fuck other people but you will never give me a chance! Only person that loves me is Jinx. Riven barely talks but even she shows me some type of compassion." All I could do was grin. I love this mothuafucka so much that it's makin' me so fuckin wet. I want him to be honest, hell I want him to show me that killa side.

"Yea you right bitch. I fuckin hate yo ass too. Jayce is my fuck buddy and he needed some so I gave it to him. You mad?" I asked. Oh yea I am pissing him off little by little.

"Fuck buddy? Oh that's right you are nothing but a slut! I did so much shit for you and this is what I get? You showed me countless times that you liked me but all you do is lie and lie." He said. I grinned and licked my lips.

"You right. I used you. What you gonna do bout it?" I taunted. Yas let go of me and looked away. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Vi... If you won't give me what I want... I am going to take it." I smiled at this, my pussy wet as fuck.

"Come get it then." I taunted. "Come fuck the girl that don't give a shit about you." Yas opened the door, grabbed me by my waist and pushed me inside. He closed the door behind him. Yas came at me like a tiger coming for some lunch. He tackled me to his bed and held my throat.

"This is mine..." He said. You right baby, it's all yours. Yas pulled me up onto the bed and went to straight to it. No kissin', lickin', nothin'. He wanted to fuck his pussy and that is what he is going to do. Yas put a hand onto my mouth as he reached down my shorts. I moaned as he played with my moist clit. "I deserve this... You, Jinx, Riven... all of you belong to me..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Yas slid his fingers down deeper and stuck two inside of me. "Tight? That.. doesn't make sense... You are a slut!" He yelled. He took his hand off of my mouth and nothin' but moans came out of mines.

"MMMMMM!" I moaned. Shit... I was starin at his face and he didn't take those fierce eyes off of me.

"Such a whore... Look at you... pretending to like this..." Pretending? What in the fuck? Boy I am havin' the time of my damn life right now. I looked away and closed my eyes as he stuck another finger inside me. All this shit I put him through and he really believes I don't like him. "I want to taste it..." Yas took his fingers out and switched his position. He grabbed my legs, pulled off my shorts to my ankles and ate me like it was his last meal. Lick after lick made me so close to cummin' but I had to hold it. I opened my eyes and watched his head work on my pussy. My hands moved on their own and grabbed his hair. His head came back up and pushed me off.

"Don't touch me Vi." He said. I smiled and instead of touchin' him I threw my hips into his face. I grabbed his head again and made him drown in my wetness. I stuck a tongue out and flipped my body.

"Oops." I said, my face flustered with pleasure. Yas closed his eyes and put his hands all over my upper body. I got off of him befo' he started to enjoy me sittin' on his face. I pulled him up and pushed him against the big brown dresser.

"You let me do that..." He said. I nodded slowly and gave him a sloppy slow kiss. I leaned back and licked his slob off of my lips. "Vi... let me..." He pleaded.

"Let you...?" I asked. His face got really annoyed when I asked such a obvious question.

"I want what is mine Vi." He said making my pussy jump.

"Yours? It doesn't have yo name on it." I taunted. I grabbed Yas by the neck and rubbed his back. Yas pushed me off and grabbed me, real tight, and made me look into his eyes.

"It's mine, no YOU are mine. Just like I belong to you." I licked my lips and grabbed his hair.

"YOU BETTA FUCK ME LIKE I AM YOURS." Yas licked his lips all sexy like and turned me around. With a hard shove I landed on the bed with my ass facin' him. Yas pushed me upwards, and laid his body on top of mines. My head was a little off of his bed and his head was right beside my neck. Yas grabbed my hair, slid his hard dick inside me and for a minute he wouldn't move. Yas bit my neck to distract me from what his hips were doin'. Next thing I kno' he slammed his dick into me... So hard and deep that I felt it in my stomach.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"You like that huh...?" He asked me. I smiled as he sped up his tempo. His dick felt so good inside me that it seemed like it was a perfect match for my cunt. "Tell me who you belong too!" He asked me. I almost laughed at his dirty talk. It sounded so cringe coming from Yas but I rolled with it.

"I belong to you daddy. Fuck me hard daddy." I responded giving him dirty talk of my own. I felt yas lean up and he grabbed my hair again. He pulled me up, pulled his dick out, and flipped me over. He straighten my body and laid in between my legs.

Missionary... Lovely.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him downwards. Yas moved his hips slow and focused more on my neck. Anotha' small bit to my neck made me melt unda' him. I used my otha' hand and gave his ass a nice smack. He actually moaned from that which made me smile. Yas leaned upwards and his face was so into it that it made me blush. His eyes closed, moanin', he was really enjoying me.

He was enjoyin' HIS VI.

I was lovin' MY YASUO.

I smiled for the fiftieth time and watched him go. He opened his eyes and saw me smilin at him. A blush came across his face. I giggled and pulled him downwards . I wrapped my arms and legs around his waist.

No... wait...

I want to make him cum. Using the little strength I had, I flipped us over. I pinned his arms and leaned to his lips. "Wha." I kissed him and moved my hips. I broke our kiss and once I got into a rhythm I let go of his hands.

"Shit... shittt.." I moaned. I looked down at Yas and my pussy made his eyes roll to the back of his damn head. His hands started feelin all ova my body, touchin' all over my tits and shit. I moved my hips upwards and got into a squat position. I reached for Yas's head and made him look at his waist. I slowly moved up and he saw somethin that he will never forget. His eyes widened at my pussy sliding upwards on his dick.

"ffffffuuuuukkkkkkkkkk." He moaned.

"Can I put it on you daddy?" I asked. He nodded and I slowly slid it downwards on his cock. Yas grabbed the bed sheets, me, his chest, I almost laughed from his squirming. Pat... pat... pat my ass was smackin his waist so good that he held onto the bed sheets for dear life. "Can you cum for me daddy?" I asked. Yas didn't respond and to make him pay fo that I opened his mouth with my fingers. I got a some spit on both of my hands and what I did neck made his hips jump. I took both of his nipples and rubbed them real nice... twisted... squeezed... his eyes were in the back of his brain.

"C...Cu...CUMMING!" He yelled. I felt warmness fill me up to the brim, but all of this made me cum right back.

"YASUO!" I yelled.

"VI!" He yelled. I fell on his chest, my head neck to his. "I... Love you baby. I mean it. I am yours. You a great dude Yas." I said in between breaths. Yas smiled and turned his head to me. "You belong hea, with me, my sis and Riven. I am thankful for everything. Trust me. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Any question you have let me kno okay?" Yas nodded back at me. "I love you, I may be a tough, annoying, dangerous, unlawful brat but am the biggest softee in the world." All I got was a nod. I giggled and kissed his neck.

"I love you too Vi. " He said real low. I grinned real hard and snuggled on his neck. I felt his arms and legs grip my body.

I haven't felt like this since me and Cait was fuckin around... I am so happy...


	14. Chapter 14

July 23rd

Eleven A.M

My eyes opened slowly, I blinked and closed them again. I heard a noise coming from the right side of the room so I quickly opened up my eyes to see who or what was making noise. My door opened and I let my guard down. It was Vi, completely naked holding a cup of water. Her other hand was closed. "Good mornin' shuga'." She greeted. I smiled and gave her the same greeting. Vi motioned with her fist for me to move over. I moved my legs and she sat beside me. I watched Vi as she leaned her head back, opened her fist on her mouth and took a sip of water. Curious, I wondered what she is doing. Is she eating something that small?

"What are you doing Vi?" I asked. Vi took another sip of water and turned her head to me.

"Making sure my young ass don't have babies." She answered, taking another slip of water. Babies? Oh fuck... I did cum inside her... Wait that brings another question... How the hell can she stop herself from having kids? That doesn't seem natural.

"How can you stop yourself from having kids?" I asked. Vi finished her water and leaned over to put the glass on my table. She got up, turned around and crawled up beside me. She got under the covers and snuggled beside me.

"Well let me explain. I kno' Ionia don't be havin' medical supplies like us. All yall shit is natural, that's why I always travel thea to get my weed." I smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Reminds me of the movie Friday." I didn't respond. "Smokey was like ""Weed is from the earth! God put this shit here fo me and you!"" That movie had me dying." Again I didn't respond, I only listened. "You neva' seen Friday?" She asked me.

"Nope. I recently discovered what a movie was." Vi snorted at my answer.

"Yas, I really have to take you out one day. If you think video games is fun then maybe when I take you to six flags you might blow yo shit." I laughed at her response. I could listen to Vi talk about anything all day. She really has a funny vocabulary. "So I see you awake. Remeba' what I said yesterday while I was takin' yo soul from yo dick?" She asked which made my cheeks hot.

"Yeah, I can ask anything I want." I answered. Vi moved her body around until she got comfortable. She was staring at the ceiling as well. "Well first.. how old are you Vi?" I asked.

"Honestly Yas there is a little story to that. I only met my parents once and from what Jinx told me they were in a tight spot. My dad left us, my mom was in this big debt and Zaun is a hell hole. So she had to do jobs and what not. Anyway who ever she owed my father also owed and they killed him because he tried to escape Zaun."

Wow.

"So my mom was still short money so she had to sale me and Jinx and soon after my mother took her own life. My childhood sucked ass but my sis was doing her best to take care of me. Eventually we ended up with Jinx's ex, Ekko and his gang. After that my sis disappeared from the gang and soon our gang got fucked by a rivals gang. I was hit in the head during their raid in our hideout which gave me amnesia. When I recovered from it I was in a hospital in Piltover. I couldn't remember anything from my past so I made a new one. I lived in Piltover, became a vigilante, saved some miners and got hired by Cupcake."

Holy shit.

"So, to answer you Yas. I am twenty five." Twenty five? I am in love with a woman older than me! Yi would be proud.

"I guess i should say my age. I am twenty one." I said. "I am sorry about your past. Mines isn't that great either. My parents arent my real parent's. I am a orphan and no one knows if my real parents are alive or not. I am very thankful for Irelia and Yi. Okay my next question is Why are you so... dominate Vi?" I asked. Vi laughed at my question.

"Really? I have no reason why. I just kno that if you don't listen to me I'll fuck you up. Also anotha reason might be because most guys I dated or I was crushin' on were control freaks. Yas I think you are the only one that isn't a asshole. Jayce, Lucian, Cait, just to name a few are very dominant, especially Cait. When we had fucked for the first time she had me in handcuffs, all type pf toys in me, gag in my mouth, she had it all haha. I think I get it from her honestly." She paused but resumed.

"Anotha reason is from how I was raised. I went through so many fights, mostly me losing and that thought me how to fight. I went through so much shit when I was young. I think I started to spark when I was nineteen. I was fuckin', smokin' weed, drinkin', I was doin' everything. I did so much stuff I regret just to get by before Cait hired me. I was a young stripper, I robbed people, sold drugs for nasty men, all this happened before I met Lucian. He changed my life even if it was for a small period of time." I winced at his name. Vi felt my body move so she used one of her hands and rubbed my chest. "Aww, I kno you don't like him but trust me, you a much betta man." I smiled and felt her lips on my cheek. "Next question baby."

"I have a thought, how is this thing going to work?" I asked.

"Hmm, you mean us?" she asked back.

"Yeah... I like your sister too." I admitted.

"I kno that already but I have a betta answer fo you." Vi sat up and I turned my head to her. "YoU All BEloNG TOO Me." She said, mocking my voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Look I was in the mood okay?" I said in my defense. Once Vi stopped laughing she snuggled against me again.

"So listen hea, honestly I could have you all to myself, but you aren't the only person I like. You are the only guy I like and I tend to keep it that way. I love you, Riven, and Cupcake. But guess who loves you mo then I evea could?" Of course she came to my mind.

"Jinx?" I asked.

"Ya, the only reason you are here is because of her. She is the brains of a lot of shit that goes on around hea. I make the money, fix shit that breaks, and is the law. She is the ex manic, protection, strategist, and my sis. You should talk to her mo Yas. Oh, like I said befo' don't get it twisted homie, that's still my dick down thea and if I want to taste, fuck, suck or lick I can regardless if Jinx is my sista or not. It's not the first time we shared somethin." I nodded at first and paused.

"Shared something? As in, you and her had sex with a guy or girl together?" I asked.

"Ya, Jinx anit no saint boy. We fucked Ekko together. Ekko wanted a threesome and when he asked I was drunk out of my mind, man I regret that night till this day but not gonna lie tho, when it was happening? pffft man... I was so damn wet watchin' my sis fuck Ekko and me sittin' on his face. I honestly think if me and Jinx wanted you at the same time one night I would do that sober. You are way more fun then that otha' boy." Man she really knows how to say things to get me excited. "In short, Jinx is the one that loves you the most but you belong to all of us. Got it?" I nodded yes. "Next question? By now you can see that I love to talk." She pointed out. "Sis bout to come home anyway so you can ask her stuff too." Vi said. Hmm, do I have anymore questions? I have no idea honestly. Oh... I do.

"Vi... Were you serious about me helping you in your crimes?" I asked.

"Look, I only made you do those things for two reasons, well maybe three. One is for you to "feel" attached to me so that way when I break yo heart yo demons will come out. Two, for me to be honest with you and show you how I really am. I sale drugs, run a gambling ring, make weapons for myself, I am an example of a dirty cop. Lastly, to see if you won't pussy out on me. For a guy that embraces honor you really anit honorable." She pointed out. I sighed, she's right.

"I'm not. I stole and lied before in my life. When I was wondering, I made it worse. I killed everyone who stood in my way. I was cold, ruthless and gave no mercy. I don't know when but I did give up on that goal and came back to my parent's house. My parent's hid me for as long as they could but I had to leave eventually. My parents gave all the money they had to send me to Piltover. They thought it was the safest place at the time." I explained. Vi gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"They made the right decision huh~." She said with a purr. I smiled and kissed her cheek back. "Back to yo question, you don't have to get in my crime shit baby. If you want to go to school, be with Jinx, play games, I got you. You been though hell and back so why not make yo life easy. I am going to promote Riven to second in command anyway. She deserves it." I nodded and smiled. Vi is a sweet heart.

"I honestly do feel like a king here." I said. I felt soft hands wrap around my chin. Vi turned my head and gave me a soft... slow... kiss.

"You our King baby boy. Always rememba that. If you eva need anything or want to talk come talk to me. I will make it happen. I think my sista here!" Vi said, smiling hard. I turned my head and there she was standing in my door way. She was wearing her work uniform, red shirt, brown pants and white sneakers. Jinx stared at me, then tears came out of her eyes.

"You came back to us..." She said. I grinned and put my arms out.

"I would never leave Jinx. I told you that." I reassured. Jinx rubbed her pink eyes, closed the door and walked up to me.

"Scoot over." She said. Vi, then me made room for jinx to get under the covers. Jinx put her arms around my chest and put her head on my neck. "I miss you." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I miss you too." I said. Jinx raised her head and nodded no.

"No, I miss you... I want you Yas. I can see my sis already put her hands in the cookie jar." She pointed out, her face looking really disappointed. "It's my turn. I had a stressful day at work and I kno you will make it better." Before I could answer Jinx took my lips. During our kiss I felt her hands move around my chest. I felt another hand on my hair, going through it, making scratches where it felt good. Soon another hand was on my chest, rubbing my nipples...

"I want him too sis." Vi said as her lips lowered onto my neck. Jinx broke our kiss and kissed the other side of my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt a hand slowly go under my pants.

"It's... big baby." Jinx said. I felt my head turn to my right and my lips taken by Vi. Jinx got off of the bed and I heard her walking away. "I'mma shower real quick. When I get back, I have a surprise for you Yas." I would respond if Vi wasn't in my throat. Jinx closed the door and Vi grabbed my hair.

"You gonna like this surprise. It's a two part surprise hehe." Vi explained with a small smile. "If you don't like it, let me kno' and I will stop right there okay?" She said. I nodded and Vi put a hand on my chest. "Be calm, relax baby. We are going to give you the best orgasm's you had in your life." Oh fuck. Orgasm with a s? Oh boy. Vi pulled off the covers, revealing my lower body. "Move up a bit." I nodded and shifted my body upwards. Vi moved downwards, slowly took off my boxers, and lifted my legs up. I raised an eyebrow but let her continue. Vi opened my legs and moved her body downwards to my penis. My dick started to get hard from seeing her close to my cock but she didn't touch or lick it. She leaned her head downwards to my nuts.

Okay...

Vi's arms moved up slowly and grabbed my thighs. Her head went lower... and I felt something in my...

woah-woah-woah-woah

whatthefuckwhatinthefuckfuckingfuckholyshitpleasstop

Vi stuck her tongue in the dirtiest place on my body. My body tensed up and Vi raised her head upwards. "Relax boo. Let me make you feel good."

fuckingfeelgood?Manyouarelickingmyassvi.

Vi's tongue went deeper inside my... place... and I felt her tongue go in circles. This made my body tense up even more. I let out a loud ass moan but Vi didn't stop... no she made it worse. Vi leaned up, grabbed my legs, pulled me towards her and raised my legs to where my feet were next to my nipples. Shit... I didn't even know my body could bend this way. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them. The first thing I see is Vi, her tongue going in and out of my... place... with such a dirty smile on her face. After a few more minutes of... licking... Vi raised her head out of my... place... and raised her hand up. She raised her hand up, made a peace sign, and FUCKKK!

shestuckherfingersinmydamnassholewhatthefuck.

I closed my eyes as her fingers went deeper... and the deeper she went... it felt.. good... My ass felt like she stuck hot coal down it but it felt so fucking good. I opened my eyes and even though I can't get over the feeling my dick was somehow hard as fuck. "Yassie baby, I am about to go faster..." Vi moaned. Vi took her fingers out, licked them seductively, and stuck them back in.

"AHHH FUCK!" I yelled. I grabbed the bed sheets as Vi sped up the tempo.

"Mmmm the look on yo face is so damn sexy. I neva seen a man so in bliss." Vi pointed out.

"I see you got him ready. I got his surprise ready." Jinx came back and Vi took her fingers out. She let me down from that weird position, my chest going up and down. I don't understand... I am not homosexual at all but for some reason my dick is hard as a rock... Is there something special down there? What's worse is I almost came from it. Fuck... I am glad it... MAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT? First jinx is naked, watering nothing but those long pink and blue see through socks. Second her ass... legs... her perfect feet... man she is looking so good. My mouth watered looking at her body. She was almost flat chested but her thick ass and legs made up for it.

THIRD, WHY IS SHE HOLDING A BLACK FAKE DICK, HANDCUFFS, AND A BLINDFOLD?

"Yas, don't be scared, just relax. Trust me, you will enjoy this. We will explain why you still haven't gotten soft yet." I raised an eyebrow as she walked towards me. Jinx took my arms and handcuffed them. She put them in front of me and put the blindfold on my face. All I could see was darkness and soon my legs were spread apart. "Relax Yas. trust me, please. If you don't like it say somethin okay?" I nodded and my body did the exact opposite of relax. I took a deep breath... come on... breathe... Suddenly I felt fingers around my hole and soon they insisted the toy inside me.

"Thccchchchchch" I moaned. My teeth didn't move as.. whoever since I can't fucking see... stuck the toy farther in me. I thought it was over...

IT VIBRATED. THE FAKE TOY VIBRATED IN MY ASS. MAN WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON.

...

...

I can't say no... it feels good... why... why does it feel good... please someone explain it. After a few minutes my body calmed down. the vibration started to feel even better as my asshole started to heat up. Manly after manly moan came out of mouth and oooooh shit. I felt something wet take my dick whole. It felt like someone's mouth and my god did it FUCKING feel good. I felt the bed move below me and it seems like someone was standing over me. "Can you lick me baby boy?" Sounds like Vi. I opened my mouth and she slowly sat her lovely wet cave on my mouth. "MMMMmmmm good boy... You the best at what you do baby. The best at killin' and lickin'." I smiled and licked Vi even better. Since Vi is up here, Jinx must be at my dick... and Jesus she is loving me. She was using her hand and twisted it on my the base of my cock. She was using her mouth to make sure none of my dick escaped her clutches. Vi stood up, the bed shifted and she sat back down. She must be seated to where her ass is facing me which gave me a idea...

A nasty idea. I smiled and licked further up and when I found the other hole Vi jumped and smacked my chest. "You is a nast mofo... mmmmm~ you want to lick there? fine~..." Vi lifted my head and pushed me deeper inside her ass, but of course I didn't care. I have a fucking toy up mines so at this point anything I do will not compare to that. I smiled wider, ignored the bitter taste and licked in circles. Vi's body reacted in a way where it made me almost laugh. To see such a tough girl melt, vibrate, and lose herself made me grin.

I was enjoying myself. My ass felt amazing even though it was on fire. Also it's not like anyone else can see or hear what's going on so why not enjoy myself? I am under their control and what ever Vi or Jinx do to me why not let them? They are already giving me anything I want. Vi let go of my head and started to shake her lovely ass on my tongue, making me really wish I wasn't in handcuffs. "MMMMM that's right babe... lick me good..." She moaned. I was moving my tongue so much that spit was raining on my chest. Vi stopped her backside and grabbed my hair. She pulled me out and put me inside of the place where I made an even bigger impact.

That is until Jinx sucked me again... Shit... I let out a moan but Vi smothered me with her ass. I tightened my fists but Jinx made pushed me over the edge. She took the toy, swallowed my shaft all the way with no hands, and fucked me with the black toy. "mmmimmminggggg!"

HOLY SHIT... THAT WAS A GOOD ORGASM AND JINX SWALLOWED IT ALL. Vi leaned up to let me breathe but for only a measly second and she put her ass right back on my mouth. "Make me cum in yo mouth..." She ordered. I started to lick but Jinx stuck the toy inside me faster with harder thrusts. I tried to focus on the gold mine that was on my mouth but there was no way I could. Jinx finally stopped and I quickly licked and sucked until Vi was riding my face. "Fuck yes!" Vi screamed. I had her now... until something warm... tight... wet... something so lovely that it was melting my dick.

"AH! SO BIG!" Jinx moaned. "WHY IS HE SO BIG SIS!?" She asked.

"Big? Jinx you don't fuck a lot so you real tight, haha. he anit that big girl, but her perfect for you." Vi responded. I ignored their conversation and licked deep into Vi's cave and that made her shut up. "SHIT! MAKE ME CUM BABYEEEE!" She yelled. I wanted what was coming for me so I licked the entrance of her snatch and suck tasty liquid touched my tongue. Unfortunately Vi got off of me. I felt the blindfold come off of me and my eyes had to readjust to the light. I blinked a few times and when my vision cleared I saw another sight that made my mouth water. Vi was behind Jinx playing with both of her nipples, staring at me as Jinx was riding me.

"That feel's good Vi... so good." Then they kissed in front of me... Sisters kissing so passionately... Can they do that? Should I ask these questions? I closed my eyes and soon my hand cuffs came off.

"Can I... touch?" I asked. Both of them shook their heads and I leaned up to touch Jinx. I smiled and touched Jinx's chin with my fingers.

"Hey... I like the surprise." I said. Jinx smiled and I smiled with her. "How do you want to come?" I asked. Jinx blushed and Vi bit her neck.

"I... wanna... come... with you on top of me... and my sis... fucking you..." Man she really isn't a saint. I smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"And when you finished with that... come fuck me daddy with my sis on my face." My smile turned to grin.

"Okay. when ever your ready." I calmly said. Jinx nodded and pushed me down gently. She lifted her hips and with a plop my dick came out of her warm snatch. I rose up, Vi left the room, her ass giggling with each step, and jinx took my lips again. Her hands hugged my body, giving small rubs all around. She broke our kiss and put her forehead on mines.

"Mine..." She whispered to me.

"Yours?" I asked. Jinx shook her head and smiled.

"Mines... all mines..." She said. Man these women make sure to tell me who I belong too. Jinx took a step back and grabbing my arm. We fell in my bed together with me on top of her. I smirked and leaned forward, taking her neck. I felt her soft hands grab a hold of me again as I bit her neck softly. Jinx moaned my names and gripped my hair almost pulling me back. "You are mine. You belong to me." She said which only made me harder. "I am yours Yasuo. You belong to us." She said before I kissed her lips. After another slow kiss I was ready to take what is mines. I got up and pulled Jinx downwards so I could easily get inside. I grabbed both of her legs and using nothing but my hips I slowly inserted my manhood. "mmmgggh..." Jinx moaned, biting her thumb. Her face was red from embarrassment but mines had nothing but a grin.

I pushed upwards, then slowly took it out to admire my skill at love making. I pushed it back in and Jinx let out another loud moan. I sped up my tempo and her body going up and down was a beautiful sight that honestly I wish I could of took a picture of. She stopped biting her thumb and grabbed onto the bed sheets. I heard a noise... then footsteps... and soon there was a hand on my shoulder. "You fuckin' her good. I hope you ready fo me." I swallowed my spit and braced myself. Vi pushed me a little forward and spread my ass with her fingers. Vi covered my mouth with one hand and stuck her toy the farthest length up my ass that water came down from my eyes.

"MMMMMMMM!" I moaned. I stopped fucking Jinx and focused on relaxing myself.

"It went in so easily. Looks like we did a good job sis. Aww look at him, he can barely move. Come on Yas, my sister is waitin' fo you to do ha." I gulped and tried to do something with my cock but Vi forcefully fucked me again to where my whole body curled up. "Shut up and take it baby." Vi took her hand off of me and pushed me downwards, making my dick go inside of Jinx.

"Yes! That felt so good! Don't stop Yas!" Jinx moaned. I grabbed the bed sheets but Jinx had a different idea. "Touch me!" She yelled. I moved my hands weakly and grabbed onto her waist. I felt another hard thrust from Vi which made me stagger again.

"S-Shit.. I-I Can't... fuck..." I whined. The pleasure was getting to my head... There is no way for me to focus anymore. Vi grabbed my hair and pulled it back. She pushed me down making me land onto Jinx's stomach. Jinx grabbed my hair to pull me up, making the toy fall out with another plop sound. Hearing this made my cheeks go red as fuck from embarrassment.

"Your face was so haha. This way will be more comfortable for yah." I nodded and felt a hard smack to my left ass cheek from Vi.

"Imma' bout' to make you come samurai. Get ready." I gulped and the toy was inserted into me hard as fuck. The force made me crash my dick inside of Jinx. A loud moan escaped from me and Jinx at the same time. I was at the mercy of Vi and she showed none. Thrust after thrust, smack after smack, I had tears coming from my eyes on how much it hurts but if felt so GOOD.

"I...m... go...c..." Vi grabbed my mouth again and smack my ass with her hand.

"Cumming!" Jinx yelled. I moaned into Vi's hand, spit coming out of my mouth. I came ferociously into Jinx that my arms were shaking. Vi pulled me upwards and took the toy out of me. She turned me around and we were face to face.

"One mo time? For me?" She asked. I found the breath and smiled at her.

"Yeah... fuck... one more time." I said. Vi smiled and gave me a small peck on my lips.

"Let me make you feel better. I kno I was rough with yah." Vi took a squat, her hands going down my body. She reached my dick, looked at me with her dark blue eyes and took my soft shaft in her mouth. I felt someone kiss my neck with nice small kisses. I smiled, then moaned when she bit my neck.

"Can I help you sis?" Jinx asked. Jinx walked in front of me, took a squat by Vi, looked at me with those pink eyes, and took one of my balls in her mouth. I jerked me head upwards as the pleasure was flowing through my body. My dick stiffened for the third time and it felt numb. The numbness made it feel even better and soon both of the sisters stopped. Vi stood up and laid on the bed, her ass facing me.

"I got a better idea. Jinx spread your legs in front of me, Yas my ass is all yours." Jinx gave my dick another kiss and hopped on the bed. Vi shook her ass in front of me and my god it made me drool. I know she knows how to dance just by acting slutty with me. I walked up as Jinx spread her legs in front of Vi. I took my left hand and rubbed on Vi's soft ass and stuck my dick inside of her tight pussy. A moan escaped my mouth as her pussy devoured my dick. Tight, wet, warm my penis and myself was in heaven. It felt better then Jinx's but hers is a close second. I swallowed hard and pushed forward going deeper into Vi. Her ass covered my entire waist, every time I pushed forward her ass made small ripples in her skin. I took a ass cheek in each hand and started with a slow tempo just to test the waters. I looked up and Vi looked back me. She blew me a kiss and went back to pleasuring her sister. I stood there... admiring the few seconds of interaction that just passed. This woman is a goddess.

I almost cried... this woman is the most sexiest woman I have ever met. All of them are beautiful but Vi takes the cake. I looked down and sped up my tempo, but Vi showed no reaction... But me? I am almost close to my limit. I pumped harder trying to make her moan but she, again, showed nothing. Am I not good enough? I made her moan the last time... I looked up and both of them were staring at me. I looked away and continued to fuck Vi but she leaned up. She pushed me out of her and turned around. Vi smirked and pulled me down to her. I landed on her stomach, she took my arms and locked her legs behind me.

"I don't like doggystyle that much. I want to where I can see yo face. Jinx already came in my mouth so now I want to come. I want it fast and hard baby. I like it rough." I nodded and Jinx snuggled up beside us. She rubbed Vi's hair and kissed her neck. I stuck my dick inside her fast and hard just like she asked. "I saw you think... mmm thinkin.. what... fffuck... what you thinkin bout?" She asked. I smiled and leaned downwards. Vi let go of my arms and put both of her hands on my back.

"I was thinking about... Am I giving you pleasure? You didn't moan or move to me when I was fucking you before." I answered. Vi and Jinx gave me a small laugh.

"Listen... mmmgh... Baby... I love yo ass so trust me... I love everything you do. Yes, you may not be big but you perfect fo me to enjoy. Now stop thinkin... ooo shit... and make me cum." I nodded, smiled, and licked the other side of her neck. Jinx moved her head to one of Vi's breasts and sucked her brown nipple. I bit Vi's neck as she scratched my back. "mmmm! gonna! fuck!" I gave her hard, slow thrusts and soon her hips bucked upwards, "CUMMING!" She yelled. I grunted loudly and I came right after her.

The Same Day

Six P.M

I had Vi one side and Jinx on the other. I was staring at the ceiling, not thought in my mind. I just had my anal cave destroyed by the most beautiful women in the world. I enjoyed every moment with these two and nothing could take the smile off of my face. "Baby, we have another surprise. Don't freak out. So... this may seem out of kno where but... we found yo elder's killer." My eyes widened and I sat up.

"What?" I asked. Vi sat up and put her hands around my neck.

"Listen... don't get all excited. We brought this person to our apartment. Ah... I think it might be that person at yo door." I nodded and looked to my right. My door opened and she walked in.

"No... My assumptions were true... the green spark at the Steak and Shake... I know how that energy felt. It can only come from a wind sword. You..." A white haired, crimson eyed beauty killed my elder.

"Yasuo... When ever you are ready. Let's fight." Riven walked out of my room and put her black hood back on her head. I watched her leave but I quckily jumped, butt ass naked, and ran after her.

"Riven!" I yelled. She turned around and was embraced with a big hug from me.

"Wha? Why are you hugging me?" She asked. I broke the hug and smiled. "Look if this a tactic then..." I shook my head no and opened my mouth to speak.

"Riven... I don't care anymore. Fuck honor... redemption... fuck it. I am happy. I am happy here with you." Riven removed her hood and stared at me.

"But... your brother.." She brought up. I folded my arms and smiled.

"My brother didn't die because of you. My brother died by following orders. Same as you and me. We were soldiers all those years ago. Now? We are free people. Fuck the past. Let's be happy here together Riven." Riven looked away but I moved her chin to make her face me. She was starting to tear up from my words.

"You are so kind... Thank you Yasuo." I smiled and gave her another hug.

"Don't worry about it. Now come here." I broke the hug and kissed her forehead.

"You are a great king... like she said." Riven grabbed my neck and kissed me back. I leaned back and pulled her arm towards me.

"Now, let's go to my room and have some fun huh?" I asked. Riven blushed hard as I brought her into my room. I closed the door behind me... I am about to have a fucking foursome with three sexy women.

Yone give me strength.


	15. Chapter 15

July 24th

Three A.M

* * *

After maneuvering through the three women who were cuddled against my side and on top of me, I made it to my room door. There was a slight breeze on my ass which made me tense. I sighed and walked to the corner of my room closest to the door and found some blue shorts. I slipped them on and quietly exited my room. I closed the door behind me gently and made my way to the kitchen. My stomach was growling and when I walked into the kitchen, everything looked delicious. Problem is I don't know how to cook half of this stuff. I sighed and made the simplest thing I could find.

Ramen noddles.

"Bring water to boil, stir noodles for three minutes, season to taste." I read out loud. Hmm... Okay... lets figure this out. I stood there reading the square package for a good five minutes. "Boil water? What does that mean?" I said out loud. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. After standing there for another five minutes I sighed louder. "What does boiling water mean!?" I loudly said out of frustration. "Also how the hell do I cook this? Why can't I just put it in the microwave... like popcorn." I felt defeated at this point. "Maybe there is a clue on the package. Gotta be a picture or something." My eyes traced the package looking for hints and I found little pictures to help me. I guess I need a bowl with a handle on it to start. I looked through the cabinets to find this device. I found the bowl and the next step from the picture is to put water in it.

I put the pot under the sink and turned on the water. I filled it up halfway and placed it on one of the circles on the stove. "Alright... How do I turn it on?" I asked myself. I looked down and I saw four knobs and on the top of each knob was a different circle on it. The black knob had white writing on it, ignite, high, med, and low. Maybe if I turn the knob something will happen. I turned the knob with the circle that my pot was on and it made this tick nose. I quickly turned it off and stepped away. "Is this thing about to blow up?!" I said in fear.

"Nah, you need to hold it dufus." I looked to my left and Vi was standing there with my red shorts and no bra. To my surprise I didn't get hard like I normally do, maybe I am used to her nudity. "Why you tryin' to blow up my kitchin' baby?" She said with a smile that makes me melt.

"I... uh... I was... uh... hungry.." I said nervously. Vi rolled her eyes and pushed me aside.

"Come hea', let me teach yah somethin'. You need to learn how to cook these small meals. Leave the big cookin' to me aight'?" She explained. I nodded my head as she looked at the bowl with handle on it. "Well you were on the right track. I see you got water in the pot without drownin' yo self. Cool, come hea' and put your hand on the black knob." I did what she said and place my hand on the knob. "Push it in and turn it to ignite. When it make that tick nose turn it to high." I did what she said and instead of blowing up it made a blue flame. "Now while we wait for the water to boil we open the pack." Vi put the package in her hands and opened it, pulling out a block of noddles, some small ones fell in the pot. She placed the block of noodles on the counter by the stove on top of the wrapper. "Now this little pack is yo seasonin'. You pour all of this in yo noddles when its done." Vi put the small pack by the noodles. "Now here's the fun part." Vi turned her body towards me and walked forward, our bodies colliding. Vi leaned in, grabbed my chin and gave me a kiss. I tore my defenses down and let her rape my mouth but of course she didn't just want a kiss.

"Not now... I am hungry." I moaned. Vi leaned in onto my neck, her tits moving on my chest.

"What you mean not now baby? Stop lyin' to me and give me a little shuga'. I kno you still got some of that perverted sluttyness from last night." She pointed out. Vi is... right. Last night I was... doing things I thought I would never do... I was in my most perverted form and my god was it amazing. I wanted to love all three of them from head to toe. "You ate asses, got fucked with my strap, let us all ride yo face, handcuffs, whips, gags, baby we did the whole nine." Vi explained. I said nothing as Vi did titled her head to the left. I stared at her face, her pink hair covering her left eye. "I love you." She said, her face having a small smile on it. She turned her head and I followed suit even though I am at a lost of words. My stomach feels light and my dick is going through my pants. I want to respond and say it back but my brain cant find the words. "Water boiling, put the block of noddles in the pot." I did as I was told and the noddles stayed afloat in the pot. "Now we wait." I turned my head and I felt her arms come up to my back. I gasped which sounded like a whisper as my body was lifted onto the counter. Vi sat me down and spread my legs to where she can stand in front of me with nothing blocking her. Vi pulled my shorts down, my hard dick coming out.

My eyes watched every moment but for some reason I couldnt speak... Do I need to speak? Can I speak? Should I let Vi take me? I honestly love being dominated by this pink haired goddess. I felt something tight around my dick so naturally I looked down and Vi slid a fresh condom on my dick. I looked up and Vi was staring at me. I swallowed hard as Vi engulfed my dick whole... I let out a strained moan as Vi grabbed one of my ass cheeks and my neck. I looked up with such a flustered look that when she forced my dick down in her pussy I stuck my tongue out. Vi closed my mouth by pushing my head into her right breast. I moaned into her breast as she spread up her tempo, every thrust made my body move up on hers. Suddenly Vi stopped and my body stopped in place. I looked up, my mouth released her nipple to see Vi attending to my noddles. I watched in silence as Vi put the block in the water and spun her black spoon in many ways until she turned the knob until the flame was low. Vi then twisted her body back to face me and using her strength which always turns me on, picked me up, carried me to the wall leading to the front door and slammed my back against it. The pain felt good but she made it ten times better. "You only moanin'... No talkin' or sayin' no... I love quiet sluts who know who is in charge." Vi leaned in again and I felt her lips curl into a smile on my neck. "I want you to say it... I want you tell me while I am takin' yo soul. I want to kno... Who is in charge of you? Who is makin' yo life betta'? Who you can"t live without?" I nodded but she wasn't finished yet. "Put yo arms around me and yo legs around me. Hold on tight because I am giving you hard strokes" I nodded again and wrapped my legs and arms around her and held tight.

"Youuu..." I moaned as she gave me a small thrust.

"Huh? I cant hear you~" She whispered into my ear. I opened my mouth but she slammed her self into me which made me bite my tongue. "Answer. me." she said with quick hard humps. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. Well... no words came out... Instead came out a high pitch moan which made my predator smile with lust. "You sound like a girl Yas. I must be fuckin you real good." I nodded in agreement because yes... Vi's tight wet cave felt so good in this position that it felt like I was in her way deeper than before. I didn't respond to her as she continued to take my soul away from my body. "Answer... Me... Now..." Vi moaned as she sped up her tempo and force. Now every time she connects with my waist my body crashes into the wall behind me with a thump.

"Fukk.. yes... ha... yes.. Vi.." I said every time i tried to catch my breath. "I am nothing... with... out my Vi.." Vi suddenly stopped and stared into my eyes.

"That's right. You anit' shit without me... And i anit' shit without my Yas. I love you boy." Before I could respond Vi suddenly sped up her tempo and this sudden urge made my dick jump to its climax. I opened my mouth but of course she Vi closed it with her palm. "Cum for me." And right on cue I screamed into her palm, some spit leaked out, and Vi's eyes didn't move from mine. She stared at me the whole time I came but I couldn't look away from those eyes of hers. "Sorry to cut this short baby but I need to get ready for work. I'll fix yo noddles on the bar." Vi gently carried me to one of the bar stools and sat down. I was so out of it that I almost fell off but she helped me regain my balance. I laid my head down and tried to catch my breath.

I just got man handled by a woman... a sexy dominant woman. Man why does that turn me on so much? Why do I shut down with Vi but not Jinx or Riven? I don't understand. I felt something hit the table in front of me. I looked up and Vi had my noddles ready with a fork. "Eat up and get some sleep babe. Jinx got some thing she wants y'all to go to." I nodded in silence and starting slurping my noddles. I watched Vi go in her room and not come out until I was finished with my noodles. She came out wearing her police uniform and was soon out the door. I put my bowl away and went in my room.

* * *

July 24th

Four P.M

* * *

"Hover board racing! Lets sign up Yas!" I smiled and followed Jinx in the crowd. We were in Piltover Square where a huge event is taking place. This race happens every now and again and is the most popular event this year from what Jinx explained to me. I looked back and Riven off in her new car. Apparently since Riven is promoted in Vi's businesses she gets a new ride. I prefer walking since I am used to it but it does feel nice being driven around. "All right Yas, this is the surprise! We are going to win first prize! I am so excited!" She yelled. Jinx with such a loose out fit, black T shirt, loose pink shirts and black shoes, grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd of people.

"Wait Jinx!" I shouted but it looks like she can't hear me. I was wearing something light of course, white shirt, white jean pants and lastly these really good looking black Jordan's. After tackling people we made it to the front, signed up and waited for our turn. It was a tournament with the first three people going to each round and eventually a final match will happen with all the winners. the grand prize is hover board gear is free for life and fifteen thousand cash. I am not interested in the prize, I just like hanging with Jinx.

"Tournament doesn't start until six. Yas, let's go practice on the roof!" She said with excitement. Before I could answer she grabbed my hand and since she knows the layout of this city like the back of her hand we found a nearby roof top. We held hands the entire way which gave me a nice warm feeling inside. Jinx was blushing every time she looked at me but hey, I am a good looking guy so I expect that. "Strap up Yas!" She yelled. I clicked the button on my green hover board and stood on the circle holes for my feet. The hover board lit up and strapped my feet in so I wouldn't fall to my death. "Three! two, one! and lift off!" Jinx blasted off, making a huge wind which blew me back. I shook my head and blasted forward as well trying to catch up.

I finally caught up and we were going through traffic, dodging cars and buildings. I watched Jinx as she was doing tricks every time she got a burst of speed from jumping off of something. I wanted to mimic her and now was the perfect chance, we were coming up on a rooftop and I should be able to do a trick. Closer and closer the edge got and I lifted my knees up which made the board blow out steam to lift me up. I flew high in the air and tried to turn my hips so my body could spin in the air. I spun twice. stopped my motion, and... Wha... is that Taliyah!? I stopped my self in midair before smacking myself into a building face first.

"Yo! Taliyah!" I yelled. The light brown girl turned around on her rock board thing and smiled wide.

"Master!" She yelled. We stopped and she gave me a hug. "Man it's been two years since I seen you master!" She greeted. I smiled and rubbed my head. I laughed nervously until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Yas! I thought you done killed yo self! I was... who is this?" Jinx asked.

"This is my student, well now she is a friend of mine from my travels. Let's find a place to catch up." We floated to the ground and sat at a nearby bench. It was on a cross walk with a bunch of people passing us. People walking there animals, couples holding hands, it was a great view on a great sunny day. I looked at the river behind the street bench and wondered when the last time I had a good swim. I turned around and sat down, pushing the button on my board so it can fold back into a tiny square. Jinx sat on my right and Taliyah sat on my left. I looked to my left to see how Taliyah has grown. She grew into a lovely woman, still short but her features surly grew from my last time seeing her. She still had those cute freckles on her face and she still had her nose I teased about when I was teaching her about her power.

I didn't want to look at her like that... but I can't stop my self becoming a pervert. Her tits and waist grew... her hair was straight down, still it's brown color. She was wearing normal clothes which gave me a sign of relief. I know there are guys that would eat this woman alive if she were revealing clothes. "Master.. eh.. Yasuo? Should I call you that?" She asked me. I smiled and waved my hand.

"Taliyah, that was two years ago when I was traveling Valoran. I don't remember how I ended up in Shurima but eh I had fun there. I met that big dog Nasus who had a good choice in rap and Azir who still kicked my ass in Street Fighter. Anyway I am not your master girl. I am Yas or Yasuo from now on. So why are you in Piltover?" I asked.

"Well... I... After I mastered my abilities I wanted to go somewhere exciting because Noxus, Freljord, Teemo land, eh nothing felt exciting. That is until I cam here some months ago. This place is so awesome! Every thing here makes my life easy. I really enjoy it here. It's even better now that you are here Yasuo!" She explained. I opened my mouth to respond but Jinx cut me off.

"We have thirty minutes Yas." She said, stern I might add. I nodded and we all stood up.

"Well see you in the tournament Yasuo!" She yelled before hovering in the air. I nodded and turned around. Jinx had her arms folded and was tapping her foot.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Jinx made a mad face and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing. Let's go. *Cough* Whore *Cough* " She said.

"How am I a whore?" I said, laughing. Jinx shook her head and we got on our boards. We headed back to the where the sign up booths were. Once the clock hit six the tournament began.

* * *

Championship

Same Day

Nine P.M

* * *

Such a boring tournament so far. Everyone who rode their boards were inexperience or had a little experience. Jinx and I were apparently so good we over lapped a lot of people during the races. I did take me a few shocks to the body when I had to get used to staring off. Once I had the timing down I always got a good start. Did I beat Jinx though? Hell no. Jinx was a natural, she grinds on rails, made her own short cuts, did amazing tricks, she was a damn beast. Was she sexy doing it? Fuck yeah she was. Hopefully this final match is interesting... oh fuck.

"I see this washed up swordsman made it." Ekko said to me. I ignored him while Jinx stood up. We were in the waiting room until someone got us on the last track. All of the tracks were on various landmarks in Piltover and since this race is so popular the whole down town was shutdown for it. It was awesome seeing Piltover as a whole, it's so colorful and bright.

"Ekko leave us alone." Jinx said, defending me. I smiled until he said something slick.

"Aww, you let my ex bitch defend yo sorry ass?" Without thinking I turned into the wind itself and dashed threw Ekko. I appeared on the other side and caught him in a choke hold.

"Now listen little boy, I will... huh?" Ekko's body zapped away. He zapped back in front of me.

"You will what? Exactly. I control time idiot. Something yo tiny ass brain won't understand." I raised an eyebrow until Jinx smacked him in the head.

"All right Ekko, stop talking shit and leave us alone. Don't make me beat yo ass." Ekko smirked and turned around.

"Or what? What is yo skinny lookin ass gonna do?" Jinx smiled and tried to punch Ekko. Ekko zapped away but when he came back Jinx hit his nuts... hard... with her black shoe and boy I had to flinch on that.

"You must of forgot fuck boy. I kno how your time shit works. Now go ova there and leave me and my man alone." I smiled when she called me her "man." Ekko got up and limped his ass over to the other side of the room we were in. I sat back down and Jinx sat beside me on the green couch. Since Ekko, Jinx, and I were done with our races we were waiting for the rest of our challengers to finish theirs. "You aren't a whore..." Jinx said, her voice a little over a whisper.

"Whore? Jinx I am a faithful man. Why would I sleep with another woman when I have three beautiful woman living with me who love me?" I explained. Jinx blushed and snuggled her head into my arm. "Besides Taliyah is someone who I respect. I don't look at her like that." Jinx nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry anyway." I put my arm around her and shook her arm.

"It's all good Jinx." I said, with a smile. A few minutes passed and someone opened the door to the waiting room. I smiled but it soon went away when I recognized who it was. It was Akali. She was wearing some bullshit with some dumb ass hat. Yeah, I am mad at what she did. Akali turned and gave Jinx a hug. She tired to give me a hug but I wasn't having it.

"Come on Yas..." She said. I looked the other way but I felt someone's hand on my jaw. I turned my head and it was Jinx.

"Talk to her, I think she has something to say Yas. Go on." I sighed and stood up. We got up and went to the other side of the room. Jinx pulled out her phone and Ekko was sleep on his couch. I folded my arms and tried to not look at Akali.

"I am sorry..." Akali said. I gave no response. "So you won't talk to me? At all? Fine I will talk. Yas, I am sorry. I should of talked to you. I lied... I know I did." She sighed but continued. I took a step back and sat down on the couch behind us. Now that I think about it... there is a lot of couches in here. Akali sat down beside me and continued talking nonsense. "Look... Yas... I will be honest. I had fun with you. I know I used you for Shen so he could love me... but I really had fun with you. At first you were a puppet but when I saw him fucking Karma I knew my world was shattered. After that I went back to you again just to get something I wanted from the start." I looked away but looked back.

"Listen Yas... Honestly... I really like you. I really do. I messed up... I could of been with a great guy but I let me feelings get ahead of me. I know sorry won't make you talk to me, but I am glad you are with Jinx. She has someone who will love her unconditionally no matter what. That night when I kidnapped you, I went crazy that day. I was stuck in my room trying my best to fix this shit I was in. I wanted you so bad because after we had sex I couldn't live without you. That is until Jinx helped me. After... torturing me for six hours... then making love for another four... We finally talked. She made me realize that no matter what I did, It wouldn't fix your feelings nor make me a better person and that I like women too."

I sighed.

"Yasuo, I am sorry. Trust me I will always have you in my heart. I just want us to be friends...  **Real Friends.**  I want us to hang out, text, I want us to be have fun times. That's all I want. I know this is useless to you but I love it here. I went back to Ionia, cursed out Shen, left the order, apologized to your parents, and started fresh. Kayn is a sweet heart and even though he isn't you he is still a lovable guy even though his weapon gets on my nerves. I am even in a group which is starting it's project in a couple of months. I am doing fine and what will make it better is if you... forgive me." I sighed louder this time. I put my hands on my head and thought about this.

.

.

.

FUCK IT. Honestly.

"Akali, I forgive you. I am over holding grudges. I gave up revenge and I don't wont anymore enemies nor lost friends." Akali smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Yasuo. you really are a teddy bear. It feels great to get that off of my chest." I nodded, broke the hug and stood up. Akali stood up behind me. "I need to get back to Kayn. I'll text you later." I shook my head and walked to Jinx. I sat down and laid my head back.

"Forgave her?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Good."

* * *

The Same Day

After The Championship

Eleven P.M

* * *

I really enjoyed my self today. The championship was exciting but I came in fifth. Jinx was first, then Ekko, Taliyah and Akali. I even got my revenge on Ekko by tripping him up on his board during the run off. Riven picked us up and were home in no time. We told Riven all about the tournament and she and Jinx gave me a nice kiss. We made it to our apartment and Riven opened the door. "Vi, we are home!" Jinx yelled, no response. "Sis? Where is she?" She asked. Odd, she was supposed to be here so we could celebrate Jinx's win. Riven check their room and she wasn't in there. "No answer." Jinx said.

"She might be home later." Riven said. We agreed until I got a call from my phone. It was from a unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey... baby." It... was Vi. She sounded so weak. "Listen... go to... *cough* go to yo room and lock the door." I nodded and walked to my room. I said nothing to Riven or Jinx as I locked my door. "Good. Baby... You know I love you... Listen... meet me at this address, Come alone... *Cough* Please... Baby..." I stood like a statue... Hearing Vi sound so weak... it made me... angry.

"Give me the phone bitch. Hello Yasuo, this is Jayce. I will keep this short. I will give you a chance to save Vi. Come here, bring all her money as well." I heard the phone move around and Vi was talking again.

"It's in my... shit... my drawer. it is my stash of emergency funds... Please... come save me..." The phone moved again.

"I have a escort for you Yasuo. Meet this escort in a black limo. See you there." I sighed... I am coming Vi. I quickly went to Vi's room, gathered her money, said nothing to Jinx and Riven but "I'll be back later." I took my phone and keys and left. I walked outside and there it was, a long ass black car. The driver, a middle aged man opened my car door for me. I got in. He got in and soon we were off.

Twenty minutes we arrived in a open field. it was filled with gray small rocks, white lights, chain fences around and a bunch of cars. I got out and walked to this... area... and stood there. Soon... car doors opened up. I counted ten men but off of them were not armed or had their weapons hidden. I didn't bring any weapons so I am at there mercy. More car doors opened up and soon Jayce appeared from one of those cars. Soon Vi...

fuck...

Vi was fully naked with bruises... marks... stuff leaking from her vagina.. she was fucked up.

"I see you brought the stuff. Toss it over." Jayce stood in front of me, holding Vi with one hand, she was in handcuffs, a leash on her neck, and could barely walk. I walked up to Jayce and all of his men pulled there guns out. I dropped the bag but he didn't give me Vi.

"We... had a deal..." I said, my voice filled with anger.

"We did. Here is your slut." Jayce stepped back and pushed Vi back. I smiled as she stumped her way to me... but time... moved slow. I looked behind her and Jayce pulled out a handgun. I stood there frozen... He is going to kill...

I need to move..

come... on... move...

FUCKING MOVE YOUR LEGS DAMN IT.

**BANG!**

I stood there... watching Vi fall slowly... She had a smile on her face but Vi kept falling.

No... Please...

She finally hit the ground...

Everything... our memories... gone.

NO.

NOOOOO.

**GOD DAMN IT!**

"Let's go boys, our work here is done." Jayce said as all of his men walked into their cars.

" _Kill them all baby."_

I snapped, I yelled.

"JAYCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled. All I could see was red. My body... transformed... the power, the feeling, it was incredible I didn't care... I wanted him dead. He killed my Vi.

He killed one of my loves.

He killed my predator.

He killed my protector.

He killed my baby.

**HE KILLED MY LOVER.**

I floated in the air... "YOU WILL ALL DIE BY MY HAND!" I yelled some more and ran after the first person I saw. I quickly disarmed him and beheaded him. His body dropped and with my wind teachings I flew to the next person. I killed him by stabbing him in the heart with my fangs. Kill after kill I finally reached Jayce, Jayce pulled out a staff which transformed into a hammer. He jumped in the air and shot orbs at me. I dodged them all and flew at him using my wings.

"See yah hot shot." Jayce slammed his hammer down which made this bright light. it blinded the hell out of me. Once my eyes adjusted Jayce was gone. I turned around and there was two women staring at me.

"Yas?" Jinx called. I couldn't let them see me... No... I need to run away. I jumped up and flew in the air.

All I wanted was a fucking fresh start.

I will always love you Vi.


End file.
